Hermione Granger and the HalfBreed Sorceress
by DragonsWillFly
Summary: The year after The Battle at Hogwarts sees the Golden Trio back at the castle, to finish off their final year. Will things be back to normal for the three or will Hermione find herself battling with her friends on the other side?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters within its covers... those belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>"Remind me again Harry, why do we have to go back? I mean I love Hogwarts don't get me wrong but wasn't last year our seventh and final year of school?" Ron whines as he rolls his cart towards the red train known as the Hogwarts Express.<p>

Hermione rolls her eyes as if his question was the stupidest one ever asked, "Well Ron, technically we never attended Hogwarts last year because we were busy finding Horcruxes and saving the wizarding world as we know it. So if we are wanting to find decent jobs we have to finish our final year; that is what Professor McGonagall said in her letters to each of us. I, for one, am excited to go back now that everything is back to normal. I missed the library immensely."

"I hope your right about this year being normal, Hermione... I don't think I could last another year like the past few years." Harry replies sullenly. "I just don't understand why Professor McGonagall couldn't just vouch for us. I mean after all we have done for Hogwarts... she couldn't just tell the Ministry. 'Alright these guys are good to go for any job they are highly qualified for any and all jobs that they want."

"You know that is not how things are done, Harry." Hermione sits down on a booth in the first empty compartment. "And besides I would never ever allow her to do such a thing as that for me. It would feel as if I hadn't earned anything... I want to be able to go through the N.E.W.T.S and say this was my score and this is the job that I can get with it. Besides since that toad of a woman, Umbridge, took over as the new Minister of Magic; you know, she would never allow McGonagall to do that."

Suddenly the door to the compartment slides open and Ginny appears on the other side. "Hi guys, I just ran into Luna and I was wondering if it was cool if she sat with us?" The blonde Ravenclaw waves absentmindedly towards the others while concentrating more on something in the hallway.

Harry smiles at seeing his girlfriend, even though they had arrived at King's Cross together, "Of course Luna can join us all. Come on in. Uh... Luna..." Harry stares at the blonde who stood outside the doorway after Ginny had sat down beside him. When he realised he couldn't catch her attention he speaks alittle louder. "Hey Luna... Is there something the matter?"

She snaps out of her reverie and turns to face Harry. "Oh. Hi, Harry. No there is nothing wrong... I just thought I saw a wood-elf on the train, but my mistake, it was just the new professor that Headmistress McGonagall hired for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class." Luna moves into the compartment. "I hear this new one is related to Professor McGonagall. Dad and I had a very busy summer... we had to help a woman who had been brought to us that had been injured in one of the battles against Voldemort. How was everyone's summer holiday?"

Everyone was stunned at the variances of Luna's conversation; Ginny was the first one to snap out of her confusion and asked. "Luna why did you think you saw a wood-elf... they have been extinct for four hundred years."

Ron stares at his sister incredulously; "You've heard of a wood-elf? I thought she was making it up like those Nargle things. The only elves I have ever heard of our house-elves." At his remark Luna gets up and leaves the compartment in the direction she was staring at moments before.

Ginny slaps her brother upside his head and rolls her eyes. "Really, Ron? Why do you always do things like that? I honestly don't know what Hermione sees in you to have dated you this long. I'm going to see if Luna is okay." Ginny gets up and leaves the room in the same direction the blonde had left in.

Rubbing the spot where his sister had just slapped him, Ron asks his friends. "What she do that for?"

"If I have to answer that one for you, I think I might have to leave from here too; and have Harry deal with you the rest of the trip. You should know what you did... you hurt Luna's feelings. I know most of what she says seems like a load of junk to you but she is our friend and is a very very sweet girl and you can't say things like that in front of her and not think she is going to be okay by it. I think I am going to follow anyway and see if Ginny has found Luna. There isn't many places for her to go on this train but I swear sometimes I think she makes her own world in here so no one can find her." Hermione gets up, staring vehemently at Ron, and leaves the two boys by themselves.

Once the door shuts behind her Harry decides to speak, "I wonder if what Luna said is true?"

"About the wood-elves?"

"No Ron... about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher being related to Professor McGonagall. I wonder what he will be like; especially after seeing McGonagall in action during the battle. I bet he is even better."

"Well whoever they are, let's hope they can last longer than our other DADA teachers. I mean the poor sods couldn't even last over a year in that position without quitting, dying, having their memory erased, or being chased away by centaurs. I think that position is cursed."

Harry laughs at his friend, "You always say that mate."

"Well it's true look how many professors we have had during our time at Hogwarts for that class; we had a new one each year and of course none of them lasted. How long do you think this one will last? I mean being related to McGonagall and all they should last for a long time, just look at how long she has been at that school. She taught my mum and dad. Hey, I just thought of something Harry... I wonder who Luna was talking about that her and her father had to help take care of over the summer everyone we know that was in the Order that lived was taken care of at St. Mungo's and have been out of hospital for quite some time."

"I don't know Ron... but whoever it was, Luna will eventually tell us. Now let's have no more talk of Luna and her crazy talk... she is a great person don't get me wrong but... I have to agree with you Ron. She can say some of the strangest things. Oh look the trolley is coming." The two boys get their money together and wait for the sweets trolley to pass by their room.

* * *

><p>Further up the corridor of the train, Hermione and Ginny still searched each compartment in order to find their slightly flighty Ravenclaw friend.<p>

"Where do you think she's gotten off to?" Hermione asks as she looks into random compartments on her right, while Ginny searched the left-side rooms.

"I wish I knew otherwise we wouldn't be searching everywhere for her. I wonder if she knows parts of the train that we don't?" Ginny muses aloud.

"With Luna... who knows." Hermione holds her arm out to keep Ginny from moving any further. "Hey... I think the new professor is in this compartment. She looks so small in comparison to even most third years!" Hermione exclaims barely over a whisper.

A slight woman with reddish-blonde hair appears in their view as the two girls leaned closer towards the door to view. "Is she talking to someone or is she talking to herself into that mirror?" Ginny breathes, trying to keep the woman on the other side of the door from noticing someone spying on her. "I wish we had Harry's cloak so we couldn't be spotted doing this."

Hermione places her right index finger over her mouth, indicating for the red-head to keep quiet; then she slowly points towards the door for the other girl to listen closely.

_ 'Yes I am aware what is going on in the Ministry, my love. I promise I will be careful... I don't want to lose you again either.' _The two girls hear a voice coming from the mirror but can't not hear what is being said. _'No... I won't forget to keep an eye on Draco for Cissy, I promise. But are you sure he will be alright with me keeping an eye on him because I remember the type of temper you said he has..."_

"Draco?" Ginny mouthes to Hermione. Hermione shrugs her shoulders unsure of what they had overheard was accurate.

_ 'But a promise to anyone from the Black family is a promise... and any promise to my soul is a promise that I shall keep. But I believe with the way Umbridge is running the Ministry I am going to need more watching out than Draco would ever need. Your whole family is pure-blood where she thinks I am nothing but an abomination on the wizarding community. Besides Minerva is running the castle now; so I believe no harm will befall anyone within its walls, you know how much better she is than Dumbledore was. I believe that it is almost time to get off the train. I promise I will send you more details on everything that goes on while I am here by owl and also I will of course see you during your nightly visits to my quarters via floo network... I know I wish you could have came on the train with me too, my dear. I think I will have a talk with Minerva to see if you can stay in my quarters, I'm sure Cissy would like to have her manor all to herself now that Lucius is gone to Azkaban and Draco is back in school. I love you and stay safe... I don't want anyone to try and take you away from me again. I spent too long away from you to lose you again. And give Cissy my best and tell her not to take anymore of Lucius's whining. There is nothing more pathetic than a man who whines and complains about every little thing. He is in prison for Merlin's sake, he needs to enjoy what visiting time he does get. Talk to you later my dear.' _ The woman kisses the mirror then carefully tucks it away into her pack and gazes out at the horizon awaiting the stop at Hogsmeade station.

The girls on the other side of the door stare at each other wondering what the whole conversation was all about and who was on the other end that they could not hear. Suddenly a voice comes from behind them, "You know it's not wise to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Luna stands behind them and stares into the window that Hermione and Ginny were just looking into.

"Where were you Luna? Hermione and I were looking all over for you." Ginny says as she tries to regain her composure after being startled so thoroughly just moments before.

"If you had looked everywhere you would have found me... I was in the baggage car. I had to leave out of the room you guys were in because even though we have all been through a lot last year I still believe your brother and Harry don't like me much. So I decided to give you all space and go talk to the animals in the baggage car to keep them from being lonely. Then I decided I would come up here and talk to Professor McGonagall, the younger one that is. Even though she is related to the Head Mistress; I know she is going to be lonely here. She is used to living in the forests amongst the animals and of course with her recently reacquainted soul mate."

"But there are so many people in Hogwarts... how can someone be lonesome in a place like that?" Ginny asks, wondering if this is one of Luna's crazy sayings again.

"I think that I understand what she is saying Ginny. The professor is so used to being alone and is comfortable with it that all the people will kind of set her off a bit and she will not act as she normally does." Hermione suggests and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Luna nodding her head in agreement.

"Hermione, are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Ravenclaw? Well anyway I will see you two when we get to Hogwarts until then I will be in here." Luna knocks on the door and is greeted warmly by the shorter woman that is occupying the room. The woman wasn't dressed as a normal professor would nor as a regular witch dresses. She was wearing tight black leather pants with black boots that came past her knees and a black corset. Her hair, the girls had only caught a glimpse of the colour of it ,being red-blonde with a stark white streak down the middle, before but now they realise that it is tied in a loose ponytail that went halfway down her back and covered her ears. They stared a moment at Luna and the professor for a moment until the woman went back inside and Luna turned to face them. "You know, you two should really be more careful on who you eavesdrop on because she realised that you two were out here . She found it quite amusing that you stood by and listened to her private conversation. Professor McGonagall is a very attentive person... I guess that could be because she was a hunter for a long time before the other Professor McGonagall asked her to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." She lowers her voice before speaking again. "I think that once we get to the Great Hall and the festivities have passed that you two should owe her an apology." She turns and walks back into the room and closes the door.

Hermione and Ginny look at each other stunned. Wasting no more time they turn around and walk quickly back to their compartment, where Harry and Ron were waiting for them. Opening the door to allow themselves in the girls noticed that Harry was quite distraught and Ron was trying to get him to calm down. "What happened to Harry?" Hermione asks as she slips into the bench beside Ron.

"That blonde git, Malfoy was just here. You would think that after we saved his mangy hide last year he would be a bit nicer to Harry. But he went in on how there was going to be some changes in Hogwarts and that Harry should have stayed away because now he no longer has anyone to baby him.

"Well, I would keep trying to hex Draco down to a minimum since he has another protector in the school." Ginny says as she puts an arm around Harry's shoulder to comfort him.

Harry looks at her questioningly. "Why do you say that Ginny? Who would even want to pay attention to him now that his parents are at the bottom of the totem-pole since Voldemort's demise?"

"Well, from what we heard when we were listening in on Professor McGonagall's conversation while we were looking for Luna, Narcissa has personally asked her to watch out for little Draco." Hermione submits when Ginny looks her way.

Ron looks on confused. "Why would Draco's mum ask the headmistress to look out for him?"

"No, the new professor for our DADA class is female and is related to Headmistress McGonagall. Well it wasn't his mum she was talking to..."Ginny looks for Hermione's approval before continuing. "We saw her talking into a mirror and the person she was speaking with had mumbled something but of course we couldn't hear it. But the new McGonagall basically told the other person to tell 'Cissy' to relax and that she knows to keep an eye out on him. Also what was strange is she said, '_But a promise to anyone from the Black family is a promise... and any promise to my soul is a promise that I shall keep.' _It was really strange guys... also she mentioned that she was aware of what the Ministry is trying to do and that she would be careful." When she finished, Ginny looked from her boyfriend to her brother and back again; trying to gauge their reaction to her account of what she and Hermione had witnessed.

"Wow... What do you think that all means, Harry?" Ron asks as he stares at his best friend, hoping he would have all the answers.

The bespectacled dark haired boy sat for a minute contemplating what Ginny had told him transpired. "It is a bit strange... I would like to know who else is in the Black family that's left besides Andromeda and Narcissa. I know it isn't Andromeda. She was basically disowned by the rest of the family when she married Ted Tonks. And there is no one else I would know that would be that close to Narcissa to call her 'Cissy' . The only person I had ever heard call her that was Bellatrix." Ginny and Hermione cringe at the name of the dead Death Eater, who on more than one occasion had tried to kill both of them. "But of course it couldn't be her... she's dead. Ms. Weasley killed her. Another things that makes me wonder though... is why did she tell the person on the other side of her looking-glass that she would be careful about the whole thing with the Ministry. The Black family never consorted with muggle-born and hardly ever had dealings with half-bloods besides Snape and Voldemort. So why is this mystery person afraid for Mcgonagall to get into trouble with the Ministry, from what I know that is a Pure-blood family as well. Am I right Ron?"

"Yeah. Harry that is right. You don't suspect that she's a half-breed do you? Like Lupin was? What did she look like Hermione?"

"I don't think she is a werewolf, Ron. But there was something about her that did seem odd. McGonagall was very short for one... not Flitwick short but she only barely came up to Luna's shoulder. But I don't see were that would make any cause for concern. There has to be a reason though... nothing is ever said like that. Not for no reason anyway. You don't think it is because how Professor McGonagall treated Umbridge when she worked here that year, do you?"  
>Everyone is quiet for a few moments as the train rumbles closer to their destination. When they notice the speed of the Hogwarts Express finally slowing down, Harry voices his opinion. "Well there is nothing we can do right now... we will just have to wait and see what this year brings before we can act on anything. And besides... she is related to a woman that we have known and trusted for several years now. She can't be a bad person now can she?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The train finally pulls into Hogsmeade station and all the passengers step out onto the platform. The four friends walk off the platform and onto the path to await a carriage pulled by threstals to take them to the castle, where the sorting of the first years into their proper houses and dinner will bring the start of a new school year.

"You two will be able to see for yourself what we meant by the new professor's looks, and you can tell us what you think about her." Ginny says as she climbs into the carriage after Harry.

He nods his head to her but keeps silent because what she and Hermione had said before has kept his mind occupied for quite some time. Harry wonders to himself who could she have possibly been talking to that would want her to watch over his enemy. This new professor is supposed to be the neice or something to Minerva McGonagall, a teacher who has watched out for him and always took his side on everything. Now the younger McGonagall is to do the same for Draco; _'Was she part of Slytherin house at the same time Narcissa and her sisters were here at Hogwarts? She has to know them well to call Mrs. Malfoy by her nickname, which is a name that I have only heard her sister call her. A sister that is supposed to be dead... but everytime I think like that I feel that a part of me doesn't think she is dead. But I watched the whole thing happen. Molly Weasley had hit her with a spell that caused her clothing to shrink keeping her still then she hit her with another spell that cause her to evaporate... but for some reason I don't think it ended that way. Ginny and the rest would kill me if they ever heard me talk as if Bellatrix was still alive. It seems like there are a lot of holes that just don't seem to have been filled properly. Or maybe I'm going mad and just want things to be lurking around every corner like they were in the that's it I just am worried that things will happen like the past seven years of my life. Things will not go wrong this year, Voldemort and his minions are gone.' _

"Harry are you getting out of the carriage?" Ron asks as he stares up at his friend from his position on the ground. "Or are you going to ride back to Hogsmeade and let us have all the fun?"

Harry shakes his head and hops out of the trap, following his friends towards the front door of the castle. Heading towards the main door, they enter the main hall and sit at the Gryffindor table to await the headmistress's beginning of the year speech.

Minerva McGonagall stands from her seat that sets in the middle of the teachers' table after all the first year students are sorted into their proper house, looking out into the sea of students before her, she takes a deep breath and begins. "I would like to first welcome our first year students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would also like to welcome back the other students as they return back from their summer holiday. I hope you are all ready for the new school year. As always I would like to let all students know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Now that all of that is out of the way I would like to introduce you all to the new changes on the teaching staff... first we have Professor Regina Goldstone as your Muggle Studies teacher and lastly we have Professor Artemis McGonagall as your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and also new Head of House for Slytherin. Would either of you ladies like to say anything to the students before we start the feast?"

Professor Goldstone looks up at the crowd of students before her and speaks momentarily on how she hoped that the year would be a great year and that she is happy to be working at Hogwarts. Once Goldstone was finished, Minerva glances behind her to her relative to see if she had anything to say. With a confidant smirk on her face, the younger Professor McGonagall stood and walked towards the older one and gazed about the room for a few seconds that seemed to feel like an eternity to Harry and his friends. Harry noticed first and foremost how short the woman standing by the professor he had known for almost eight years of his life was; she was not as short as Professor Flitwick but she certainly didn't reach even five foot tall. He also noticed that the girls were right about her clothing also; she had foregone any semblance to the more traditional attire of the previous teachers he had seen come through the halls of the castle. Artemis McGonagall was wearing the exact same thing that Hermione and Ginny probably saw her in judging by the way they looked on at the new professor with not nearly as much shock as everyone else. The only person that seemed indifferent to seeing the new teacher's clothing was Draco. It wasn't that what the teacher was wearing was out of the ordinary but in a way it kind of was; the skin tight leather of her black pants and black corset made Harry think of a certain Death Eater that they had all known to be dead. What also made him think also think of Bellatrix whenever his eyes glanced at this professor was her knee length leather boots and her slightly unruly red-blonde hair that falls slightly in her face, even though it was loosely bound by a hairband. _'Maybe she is a distant relative to both McGonagall and the Black family, since she has the white streak of hair offsetting the rest of her hair, similar to Narcissa.' _Harry thinks as he waits for the newest professor to speak.

The woman finally decided to speak, consequently flooring the four friends with her choice of words. "I would first like to thank my dear sweet relative, Minerva McGonagall for giving me the opportunity to teach here at Hogwarts. It has been a very long time since I have graced its halls, but I promise that I will not do it the injustices that other professors have done it. And I promise that whichever students are taking the classes that I offer this year... that they will not be disappointed. There are things that you will learn that you would have had no idea that they were even a possibility to learn as defensive measures against the Dark Arts... in the times to come this year we will see a lot of problems I fear. But it will not come from an evil that you have all dealt with before... it will come from the people you thought would keep you and your families safe. The Minister will not... I repeat will not have her way!" The younger McGonagall slams her fist into the podium, causing a echo throughout the silent dining hall. "She will know that people will always stand for what is right and fair to everyone alive, and we will be the one to give it to her!"

The Headmistress places her hand on her relative's shoulder and significantly calms her by that simple act. Once Artemis was back at her seat, Minerva takes her place back behind the podium. "Thank you Professor McGonagall for that stirring speech... though I believe that it could have been saved for a later day." She turns her head and eyes the younger professor warily as the other offers a trade mark Slytherin smirk back to her aunt . "Now that business is over and done with, I believe it is time for everyone to sit back and relax and enjoy the feast." The Headmistress smiles and returns to her seat as mountains of food cover the five tables in the hall. Minerva looks to her right and whispers to Artemis. "Why did you have to go crazy like that in front of all the students?"

Artemis looks at the older woman with another smirk, "That is the only way for these children to see that their lives have not gone back to normal since the Dark Lord has been terminated... and I see the way that Potter boy looks at me. And his friends. They are up to something, the two girls overheard one of my private conversations with a certain someone and they are very curious. I feel that one of them in particular will figure me out within a matter of weeks anyway; so I might as well let the whole school know what I am about and how nothing gets in my way."

Artemis reaches for her fork when Minerva stops her. "I see that me placing you as Head of Slytherin House was not a wrong decision.. you may have been a Ravenclaw in your years here but you have definitely changed to a more Slytherin personality. Also, you will not tell these children you Half-breed status my dear aunt..." The seemingly younger witch cringes upon hearing her niece call her the dreaded 'A' word.

"Now Minerva, didn't I tell you not to call me that. Even when you were a child I never wanted you to call me that, it makes me feel old. I hate that word... and no I wasn't going to fully tell them about that, but I was going to make it a little bit easier for that Granger girl, she seems to be a little more on the take than most of these students; except for Luna of course. I like that girl; she is slightly strange but a nice girl nonetheless. Why did you make me Head of Slytherin House, when my house was Ravenclaw? It couldn't be just because of my attitude that I have developed over the years."

"I thought you would want a bit of a challenge, and since you are wearing a Slytherin token... I thought it was a necessary call. Also, I thought you would agree since your beloved was from that house. What are you going to teach them? I forgot to ask you about that when I received your owl that you had agreed to take over as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"I'm going to teach them the best thing I do know... how to fight against an opponent with no wand." Artemis finally takes a forkful of food to her mouth and chews quietly as Minerva looks at her incredulously.

"How can you possibly think of doing that? A lot of them will know as soon as you do that what you are. You should not put yourself out there so brazenly; she put you up to this didn't she? It had to be her, I just know it."

"As a matter of fact... No, she did not put me up to this. She was just as concerned as you are. She felt like I was trying to make myself a target for the Ministry by doing it. But you know I have to show this part of the defence to these kids because my kind isn't the only ones who can do this... dark wizards have obtained the knowledge to be able to do this. Granted their power isn't as strong but it is still there. They will need to be prepared just in case; when I told her this, she agreed. So I hope you will understand why I am doing this as well."

Minerva sighs and stares into her goblet of pumpkin juice, thoughts of everything that had occurred during the summer raged through her mind. "I hate to say this, but I do agree with her. And I am also glad to see her mind is coming back to her more and more... she was always such a lovely girl. I just wish things had went differently for her, for both of your sakes." Artemis nods her head solemnly and concentrates solely on the plate in front of her. Hunger never being the reason of her immersion. Sensing the conversation as being over, Minerva takes to eyeing the hall in front of her, searching for four certain sets of eyes. And not to her surprise did she see the eyes she was searching for; and they were all staring her way, looking at the professor that was seated beside her.

Harry stares longer than his friends at the new professor, something about her confused him. He should trust her but there was a side to her that he felt was as dangerous as any Death Eater he had met. It wasn't the fact that she was evil that made him feel that she was like some sort of caged animal ready to attack, it was more that she seemed as if she had seen more in her life than he would ever see in his. In all of his confusion, he did feel that he could trust the Headmistress in her decisions and that was enough for him, though the Slytherin snake token that was fastened to the new teachers' corset made him wonder how could someone be related to Minerva McGonagall and come from Slytherin House. In the end, he decided that he would always be on his guard around the new DADA professor.

"Well what do you think of her, Harry?" Ginny asks as she lifts her goblet off the table, watching him carefully before taking a sip.

"She is certainly different than any other professor I have met at Hogwarts, but I don't know what she would have in common with Luna though." Ron says as he shovels food into his mouth. "I guess they both are a bunch of weirdos... like what she was talking about. What did it all mean anyway? I swear all these new teachers we get have some weird speeches."

Hermione rolls her eyes at Ron. "And as always you never fail to dissappoint me, Ronald. What the new Professor McGonagall said was so easy to understand a first year could have comprehend it." All three of them look at her quizzically, causing her to roll her eyes again. "She was saying that we are headed into troubled times again. But not from the Death Eaters of course, it will be from the Ministry. With the way Umbridge is changing the laws on the rights of half-breeds, it will certainly cause a stir here in the castle and in the Forbidden forest. But what is curious to me is; why would it be such a concern to her? Considering that she is definitely a pure-blood. She would be the safest person on the staff besides Minerva." Hermione looks at all of them, like what she said was the most obvious thing in the world. "Harry, you have not said a thing since we came into the Great Hall. What is your opinion on the whole situation?"

"There is something about her that is certainly different like you have all said and for that reason I don't trust her at all... and I want to get to the bottom of it all one way or another." Harry stares at his food, pushing it around with his fork. "I'm not hungry, so I think I will get out of here." He stands up and walks out the dining hall.

Ron looks up at his friend and makes to follow after Harry but Hermione places a hand on his arm. "I think he wants to be alone." She glances over her shoulder to make sure Harry was nowhere around before she spoke again. "Ever since what happened last year, he is always expecting trouble, everywhere he turns he thinks Voldemort's ghost will pop out and hex him. So of course he is going to think something bad of anyone wearing a Slytherin token on them... even if they are related to the Headmistress. It seems a lot of people are leaving now to go back to their respected houses. Ron, why don't you go on ahead and Ginny and I will meet up with you in the common room, we have someone we need to talk to." Ginny looks at Hermione, trying to figure out if she is seriously taking Luna's advice of apologising. Ron shrugs his shoulders and gets up from the table leaving the girls by themselves.

"You are not serious, are you Hermione? Luna could be playing with us for all you know."

Hermione stands up and takes a look over to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was sitting, "Luna would never do such a thing as that, Ginny. I know she seems a little off but she is still our friend and we should trust her judgement. After all that she has done for us, you know she is only looking out for what is best for us. Besides, with the way this new professor talked I believe she knows a lot more than anyone else that is here; I can go as far as to say that I think she knows more than Minerva perhaps even Dumbledore. I know it sounds crazy but I think we should make nice with her."

Ginny stands up as well and nods her head in approval, even though she eyes Hermione warily because of her sudden defence of a certain blonde Ravenclaw. "You're right, I guess. Let's go."

The girls head over to the professors' table that is situated at the head of all the other tables. Making it to the end of the table, they are stopped by the gameskeeper, Hagrid. "What you two doing here at the teachers' table? Needing to speak to Headmistress McGonagall, I assume, probably wanting to discuss some of you're classes, eh?" The girls nod their heads towards their friend, the gameskeeper. "Well I will leave you to it then... there are a few things I have to prepare for myself. Since Umbridge up and made herself Minister, there are a few things that some of us have to do around here to keep her away. Do you know how close she was to trying and closing down this school? But Minerva would have none of it. Said that she knew for a fact that anyone who was willing to learn or to teach would be welcome, no matter what their bloodties be. Dumbledore was the same way, always looking out for everyone no matter what. Well I have wasted to much of you're time, go on and haved your chat with the professor and I will see you later." Hagrid stood to his full half-giant height and stalked out the door on the far side of the hall.

Farther up the table the two McGonagalls watched as Hagrid talked to the two girls, "Why do you suppose that Miss Granger and Miss Weasley are coming up here to our table?" Minerva asks her aunt.

"I believe they are coming to apologise for listening in on my conversation on the train. I told Luna to tell them that they needed to apologise for eavesdropping. I see that there are some people within your House that do follow orders, my dear niece." Artemis smiles at the two girls before speaking, "Why hello there, let me try and guess who you two are..."

Minerva shakes her head as her aunt playfully looks up towards the enchanted ceiling, as if trying to pull their names out of thin air. "Just humour her girls... she hasn't been around many people lately. Not with all the studies she does out in the field."

"Shh, Minerva. I almost have it." Looking over at Hermione, Artemis starts to smile. "You must be Hermione Granger. My dear 'aunt' has told me an awful lot about you. Not many third years ever get their hands on a Time Turner, especially if it came from Minerva here." Hermione blushes slightly at the affirmation she was receiving from a professor who didn't even know her. Turning towards Ginny, Artemis gives a slight scowl. "And you must be Ginny Weasley. The reputation of your family proceeds you, and it is all good I hear. Plus I have heard rumours that you are a pretty good Qudditch player." Artemis smiles faintly, trying to keep a civil air about her with the Weasley girl around.

Ginny nods her head, feeling the vast difference in how the younger McGonagall had spoke to her compared to Hermione but tries to keep the anger out of her voice. "Yeah... I guess I am pretty good. But there is something we wanted to talk to you about Professor McGonagall..." Ginny struggles to continue with the apology she feels she doesn't need to offer. "Look we are terribly sorry for eavesdropping on you while we were on the train. We didn't mean to but..."

"But I assume you were looking for Luna? She told me what had happened while she was in your compartment earlier. I know I am not the Head of your house but if I was I would definitely reprimand you and your brother; him, for how he treats his friends and you for not sticking up for her. But I digress. Apology accepted. Now I believe it is time for you to head on back to your house; tomorrow will be a full day and from what I know already seventh years have my class first thing in the morning so I suggest you get plenty of rest. That is what I'm about to do myself, so I will see you girls bright and early tomorrow morning." Artemis rises out of her seat and turns to the Headmistress. "Oh before I forget, Minerva... have you an answer to the question I asked you earlier today? Because I would like to give her an answer tonight before she leaves."

"I have... she can stay in your quarters just as long as she stays within. She cannot be wandering about the school, I do not want people to cause you or her any problems."

Artemis gives Minerva a slight bow, "Thank you... I know she will be pleased. She will collect her things tomorrow." The professor then leaves and walks out the hall towards her room, leaving behind two very confused girls and a nervous relative.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking the halls of the castle by himself, Harry walks towards the quarters of all his previous Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Not really certain on the reason why he was drawn to the rooms, he made his way cautiously so no one would hear his steps. _'What am I doing? She is Professor McGonagall's relative. But I feel she is hiding something, maybe her rooms are unlocked so I can just take a peek inside to keep my suspicions at bay.' _As he reached the door he hears murmuring behind it. Startled that someone is in there, when he knows he had seen the teacher still in the Great Hall sitting beside the Headmistress, he presses his ear softly against the wooden door.

_'Cissy, I am prefectly alright...' _Harry cringes as he hears Bellatrix's voice through the door. _'You know better than to think that Artemis would ever cause harm to me. She saved me for Merlin's sake! No, she doesn't know if Minerva will allow me to stay here with her. I know it would cause an uproar if I am found out here but I need to be here just in case something should happen to her. What you told me this morning, about the Ministry trying to cause an all out war, because Umbridge is even more afraid of half-breeds since she was carried off by those centaurs in the Forbidden forest a few years back, has made me even more fearful of her safety. I lost her for twenty years. And she blames herself for that whole time wasted. I know I can never get those years back, but I can make them up to her. And I intend to... I will talk to you more tomorrow Cissy, she is going to be here any minute and I want to give her a welcome she will not forget.' _Bellatrix laughs softly after hearing what was being murmered on the other end of whatever she was using to talk to her sister. _'Now don't be so modest Cissy... you would plan the same type of night I am intending to have if you would leave Lucius and find someone you actually love.'_

Harry stands frozen at the door when he hears someone cough behind him, turning swiftly on his heels, he almost collides with Professor Artemis McGonagall. "A little late to be roaming the halls... even for you Mister Potter." She states cooly as she crosses her arms in front of her. Even though she was a lot shorter than Harry, he found her very intimidating and moves further away from the entrance-way to her rooms. "Finding anything interesting? I assure you that I am no more interesting than the other professors you have had grace your presence in these hallowed halls, but I am in no mood for your conspiracies. So I suggest you be off now before I send you to detention on your first evening back at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Professor." Harry nods his head and admits defeat, walking slowly away towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"By the way Potter... fifty points from Gryffindor for being so meddlesome!" Artemis calls out after him when he had turned the corner. Shaking her head at the boy's paranoia, the woman enters her quarters.

Bellatrix walks away from the fireplace and wraps her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders. "Hello, my love. Who were you talking to outside?" She kisses Artemis softly on the lips, pulling softly on the hairband that kept back Artemis's reddish-blonde mane.

Wrapping her arms around Bellatrix's waist, she rolls her eyes. "That Potter boy was sneaking around our rooms. Were you talking to someone in here before I walked in?"

"Yes, I was letting Cissy know that I made it here perfectly fine and that there was no ambush for me. Not that there would be anyway... unless you were in here before I came in." Bellatrix winks seductively at Artemis. "Why do you ask?"

"I believe he overheard you because I caught him with his ear to the door... this is going to be one tough year if I have to keep dealing with him and his paranoia. I don't see why he can't allow the past to stay in the past." She runs her hands up Bellatrix's sides as Bella runs her hands through her hair. "But he isn't the only one... that Weasley girl is another that is itching to get hexed." Artemis bristles at the name that rolled off her own tongue. " Her and that Granger girl overheard me talking to you on the train ride up here. Every time I see that red hair, I go crazy... I think of how her mother came so close to destroying you, the love of my life, and I just want to throw them all off the edge of the world. And to think that Molly and Arthur knew you growing up... they should have known something was wrong when you had first became a Death Eater. They should have realised that, even though your parents were into all of that, you would never have became one intentionally, you were too good for that. Oh, before I completely ruin the mood, Minerva said that it is alright that you stay here in my quarters and she made me the head of the Slytherin house."

"I was hoping she would agree... I know I must have caused some slight problems for her during the summer when you had arrived and quickly took me away from the battle before that Weasley woman could off me. I know she really didn't like the fact that we used Lovegood's house while I was on the mend, but once you explained everything to her and I got my mind back, things got better. So, I guess maybe that is the reason she is okay with me staying here. Hold on... did you say Slytherin House? Why Slytherin, when your old house was Ravenclaw?"

"I guess dear Minerva feels that Helena Ravenclaw will remember me and go slightly mental seeing that I have yet to die nor aged for that matter. Remember the only ghost who I really talked to about what I really am was the Bloody Baron; and besides, he never said a word to anyone that I was still alive when I taught here when you were in school. What are we talking about the ghosts for when we should be celebrating?" Artemis says as she slowly lowers her hands to Bellatrix's backside. Bellatrix moans as she feels Artemis give her a slight squeeze but pouts when she feels one hand leave to go back to her waist. "Oh don't fret, Bella..." Artemis lifts her hand away from her lover's waist and points towards the door. "I needed to cast a few spells so no one can hear us nor can they interrupt what I want to be as a very very special night for the two of us."

Bellatrix laughs, getting caught up in the flow of how beautifully perfect the night was turning out for her. "That is true, you tend to get a little loud when I start biting that beautiful neck of yours. And I definitely get loud when you do that thing with your tongue that I absolutely love. Now instead of talking about our celebrating... how about we get right to it and then afterwards we will discuss other matters. But until then shut up and kiss me." Artemis stifles a moan as she greedily kisses Bellatrix's full lips and fully complies with her each and every wish.

Several hours later after the full moon had hit its apex in the sky, the couple lie languidly on the bed with the blankets hanging haphazardly around their waists. Bellatrix strokes lazy circles on her lover's shoulder blades as Artemis stares out at the night sky. "I love feeling like this. I feel so complete. I thought I would never feel this way again once the hex had worn off and I realised I was in Azkaban and married to that pig, Lestrange." Artemis turned her attention away from the window and to the woman who was lying underneath her. "I had maybe one day of happiness in that hell hole, but then the dementors caught scent of it and wiped away all memories of you and the way you made me feel. I tried to hold on to my sanity but over the years it went away until I was nothing left but what you had heard about when the Dark Lord sent Death Eaters to blow up the prison."

Artemis places a hand over Bellatrix's mouth, "Shh, my love. It is all over now and I do not want you to punish yourself with thoughts about that god-awful place or thoughts about the past. I knew when I had first heard that you had became a Death Eater and married that awful man, you were not yourself. I just could not figure out who had cursed you to become what you had become. When I heard it was the Dark Lord himself that had Imperiused you, I was mad with grief thinking there was no way to save you... then as luck would have it he had been partially destroyed when he had tried to kill off that Potter boy and you had retained your mind but, alas, you were in Azkaban and I couldn't reach you. I tried everything I could to get them to release you but they had barriers to keep me out of the country and I could do nothing but hear rumours of what was happening in England. That is why when I found a way to by-pass the barrier I came when I did to save you... but I wish I had came sooner so you would not have been hurt." Artemis traces a scar that runs alongside Bellatrix's arm.

Bellatrix places her hand over Artemis's and kisses her forehead, "My love... I am glad you came when you did, otherwise I would be dead and we would not be here in this very lovely setting." She smiles at the smaller woman before continuing. "But let's take our minds off the dark past and speak of what seems to be a dark future... well, it won't be too dark because we will be together in it, so forget I called it dark in the first place. So what are you going to do about that Potter boy? The first class starts tomorrow morning and he is in that class, is he not?"

Artemis rolls over and lays on the bed beside Bellatrix, letting out a sigh in the process. "Yes he is... I don't know. Minerva says not to do anything that will make them notice what I am, so as not to startle them." She rolls her eyes before she continues. "She even thought you were the one to put me up to teaching them how to combat someone who can use magic without a wand. I told her that you were just as concerned as she was and I think that shocked her even more."

Bellatrix looks over at the woman of her life and smiles, "Why would she be shocked that I care for you just as much as she does? Does she think that being from Slytherin house and also being a Black keeps me from showing care and concern for the love of my life?" She laughs softly as she ponders momentarily on her own sentence. "Well, I guess she does know how much I care about you, it's just hard for her to put it into perspective with everything that has happened the past couple of years. Thinking of me as the sweet and caring girl she knew back while I was in school, pales in comparison with what I had done recently."

"Bella, I thought we weren't going to bring up the past again?" Artemis raises up on her elbow and stares intently into her lover's eyes. "What happened... was not you. And I don't want you to constantly make it seem as if it was. Things will change I promise. I hate having to hide your beauty from the rest of the world because of what somebody else cursed you to do." She leans down and kisses Bellatrix softly but passionately. "But I don't mind hiding you too much because that means I do not have to share your stunning good-looks with anyone else in the world."

The dark-haired woman smiles up lovingly at the fairer haired one, "Someone is trying to score some brownie points... What else are you going to do to get in my good graces? Hex Potter and the Weasley kids and pretend it was an accident?" She also rises up on her elbows, looking Artemis in the eyes.

"I wish I could do that, because of all the trouble they had caused you in the past but Minerva will disapprove. And besides we have to make him and his rag-tag team realise that the Ministry is the problem, not us. I saw the way they looked at me when Minerva announced I was taking over as Head of Slytherin House, I thought they were going to go mad. There is going to be too much going on in the days to come to be fighting against people who could be possible allies, sure he isn't that great of a wizard... not without his friends anyway. That is the only reason why the Dark Lord lost, was his friends, not him. But the only way to his Weasley friends is to get him to side with our cause... which I think he will, because of his relationship with that oaf of a gameskeeper, Hagrid. But I feel it is all a lost cause because he is such a dim-witted twit... so are the Weasleys for that matter." Artemis lands back onto the plethora of pillows and bedding that adorned their bed with a sigh.

Bellatrix smirks slightly, not at all convinced at her lover's attempt of acting like she had given up. "Don't make me laugh... I know you better than I know my whole family, you are not at all defeated. You want me to pity you and come up with an idea that you will not use or you want to see if I come to the same conclusion as you. But if I know you the way I think I do, you already have an idea formulating in that brain of yours... You always have. And I think I know exactly who is your best bet..." Artemis arches her eyebrow waiting for the dark-haired woman to continue. Bellatrix gives another smirk as she leans in close to the other woman's ear and murmurs. "The muggle-born, Hermione Granger, is who you are going to use in your plan, isn't it? That is the obvious choice. From what Cissy told me that Draco told her, that Granger girl has quite the soft spot for the rights of other creatures. He said that one year she had set up petitions throughout the school for the house-elves to have rights. She is the one that needs to be won over not Potter. He will hopefully follow if you get her to help you." She nods her head softly thinking about what she had told Artemis and it sounded better the more she thought about it. "Yeah that will work... just don't tell her about me. Cissy told me how I had tortured the girl when I had lost my mind and I feel awful about it. But I don't think she would quite understand yet. But I think you were already planning on using her anyway. I'm sure Luna told you all about her little friends while you were there waiting and watching out when they were healing me."

Artemis laughs softly and turns back on her side, facing her partner. "You know me so well. It is almost as if you were using Legilimency on me." She peers into Bellatrix's eyes more closely and says jokingly, "You aren't, are you?" A smile never escaping her lips.

"Now why would I do that, my love? I can't help that I know you inside and out... you are like my favourite book. Now, no more talking. You have to get some sleep in preparation for your new job tomorrow." Bellatrix softly kisses Artemis's lips and they both drift off to sleep together.

* * *

><p>In another part of the castle, the Gryffindor common room to be exact, Harry bursts through the portrait of the Fat Lady and searches the room for his friends' location. Once finding them in their usual place beside the fireplace, he runs over a flops down onto the couch beside Ron. Staring at his unusual behaviour, his friends remain quiet, each one silently hoping that the other would ask the question that was each of their tongues. Hermione sighs, knowing that there is only one way to end this charade. "What's wrong Harry? You seem a bit out of sorts."<p>

"More than a bit, mate." Ron says trying to get his best friend to tell them what was the matter.

Harry looks around the room to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. Once he felt that it was safe to continue, he lets his back lean against the sofa; sighing as he felt the softness of the back of the leather couch as he sank further into it. "You guys would never believe me if I told you... but I have to say something anyway. I think I heard Bellatrix Lestrange's voice in the new DADA professor's quarters. I know that sounds really mental but I know what I heard. She was talking to Draco's mother about being safe and not to worry. She was also talking about how she had lost Artemis over twenty years ago and that she was afraid for her because of Umbridge."

"That's not all though is it Harry? Did someone find you out?" Ginny asks as she sees that Harry was just a little more than shaken, even if that was all that happened.

"Yeah... the younger Professor McGonagall caught me listening in at her door. She told me that it was too late for me to be wandering about the halls and that she was in no mood for my conspiracies. And she took away fifty points from us and told me to go to bed. I think she might be worse than Snape ever was to me." Harry lets his head fall to his chest as his friends look amongst themselves trying to find anything to say to their friend.

"Are you sure you heard Bellatrix's voice, mate? I mean it might have just been in your mind like how you think you hear Voldemort's voice in your dreams. They are both dead, we all saw what mum did to her during the battle in the Great Hall. She got blasted to dust; there's no way you can come back from that, mate... no matter how evil you are." Ron says to Harry as he tentatively looks about the room, avoiding Harry's stone-cold death glare.

"I know what I heard Ron... and if you even try to say that I am going crazy I will hex you so quick you will be on your back in the hospital wing quicker than you can say _'Lumos'_. Now if any of you others want to add to Ron's drivel, I suggest you keep it to yourselves and talk about me behind my back like I know you all do anyway." Harry gets up and storms up the staircase to the Boy's Dormitories.

Ron cringes as he hears the door slam behind Harry as he had made it to the room that housed theirs and two other seventh year boys' effects. Ginny looks over at her brother with a pained expression on her face, "I know you did nothing wrong Ron... you only said what we all were thinking. Hopefully everything will be better in the morning and he will just realise that he imagined her voice just like he does when he thinks he heard Voldemort's or even Sirius's voice. But as for him snooping about McGonagall's quarters that is a bit weird even for him. I just hope he understands that he probably has the wrong impression about yet another teacher of ours. But I think we all should just go to bed now because there is nothing else we can do until morning anyway. As for you though Ron, I think you might need to sleep down here on the couch tonight just to be on the safe side... I don't want to have to explain how you get transfigured into a toad or something to mum." She gets up and ruffles her brother's bright red hair and walks towards the staircase that leads off to the girls' rooms.

Hermione gets up and laughs softly, "She's right you know, about everything. Give it some time and we will have our normal Harry back to us. Last year was just too stressful for him... I mean he died for Merlin's sake. And others that were his friends and ours died as well. So you know there were going to be some times where he would not be all there."

"But we don't get all twitchy and paranoid like he does, so what makes him any different?"

"It's because he blames himself for their deaths. Voldemort wanted him, not all those others so he is going to feel some kind of way about them sacrificing their own lives to buy him time. If either one of us were in his shoes I believe we would act just as he does. Now go on and get some sleep. I'm sure that this new professor is going to take after her aunt and give us tons of homework on the first day maybe even more considering she is a Slytherin." Hermione follows the same steps Ginny took up the stairs towards the girl's quarters, leaving Ron by himself to ponder over what had occurred thus far in his final year at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning broke with a weak dawn sun attempting to break the dominance the clouds had made over the sky, it lost however, as the clouds strangled what little hold the morning star had on the horizon. As the dark storm clouds roll in overhead, its gloom is felt amongst three of the four friends as they make their way into the dining hall for breakfast. "Have you seen Harry this morning, Ginny?" Hermione asks as she looks around for the dark-haired boy with spectacles.

"No, I haven't I thought he would have came down with you two." She replies as she sits down on the other side of the table from Ron and Hermione. "I guess he is still out of sorts about everything that happened last night. I just wish that he would realise that no matter how much he blames himself... People would have died anyway to keep Voldemort from rising back to his former glory, so to say. Even if he did sacrifice himself, others still would have perished, so there is no use beating himself up about the whole thing." Before she could start speaking again Hermione softly kicks her in the shin as she sees Harry walk through the door and head over to the Gryffindor table. Staring at his friends with rage still flickering in his eyes, Harry storms off towards the least populated area of the long table to eat alone. "Well, I guess he hasn't put it past him."

They continue eating in silence, waiting for their first class of the year. Once they were finished eating, they leave the table to walk to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "Well at least we are the first people here so we can find seats next to each other." Hermione says as she reaches a small table with four chairs in the back of the classroom. They all sit together near the back of the classroom as the room starts to fill with other students in the same year as them. The room was teeming with students, each chair filled with a body, and yet McGonagall had not shown up yet. The only thing that was in the room was a fox with a curious white streak down its back, sitting comfortably on the table, eyeing each and every student intently.

Ron stares around the room, noticing that some of the other Gryffindor seventh years were getting just as restless as him. "Where is this professor? She sure doesn't have the promptness that her aunt does." He says out loud to the girls who sat at his table.

In a chair a few tables down, Draco rolls his eyes. "Well if it is such a strain on you Weasley, then I suggest you go back to you dorm and cry about it to your mother. I'm sure she will be as much bent out of shape as you are about a professor you 'think' is a tiny bit late. Or are you too stupid to notice anything out of the ordinary in the room?"

Ron stands up in a huff and walks urgently over to Draco, wand already in his hand. "That is enough Mr. Weasley." A voice rings out from the front of the room as the fox transforms into Artemis McGonagall. "I will not have you threaten other students in my classroom. That is twenty points from Gryffindor." She eyes the other Gryffindor students carefully as Draco smirks at Ron. "I would give slight pause before any of you others decide to side with Mr. Weasley here, your house is already down seventy points. I don't think any of you want it to drop even more today since it is your first day back and all." Students start to take out their books when the professor interrupts their routine that they had all become accustomed to. "I would not take out your books just yet, for we are not staying in here. I only wanted you to meet me here so I can take you all outside for your first lesson of the year, and on a further note all classes will be held outside unless the weather doesn't permit. I really don't care if the weather permits or not but the Headmistress doesn't agree, she doesn't want Madam Pomfrey to have the hospital ward filled with you lot sick. Everyday, you will first come to the room to see the parchment that I will leave on the door. That piece of parchment will tell you were class will be held." Some of the students started to grab their books and bring them along with them. "You will not need your books, only your wands. What I am going to teach you is not in any textbook you have so why bring it along when it will only slow you down?"

She walks out the door not waiting to see if any of the students followed her. The first person out the door was Draco followed by Luna and a few other Slytherin's. "How is it Luna is so willing to follow this woman?" Ron asks as he stares at the door that the students are leaving out of. "I understand why that git, Draco, is; but Luna?"

"You know how Luna is... she sees things in others that everyone else doesn't. And normally what Luna thinks of other people is the best way we should be able to know who to trust and who not to. So if she trusts her, then so should we." Hermione says as she picks up her wand and heads towards the door.

"I guess that answers our question." Ginny replies sardonically as she follows Hermione out the door. Ron looks about the room and notices it is only him and Harry standing in the room. Harry glares at Ron before leaving the room. Realising he was by himself, Ron lets out a sigh of confusion and frustration and follows everyone out on to the grounds of the castle.

Artemis stalks about the grounds impatiently as the last of the students, which is Harry and Ron, meet up with her and half their class. "I seriously believe that you Gryffindors want to keep yourselves in the negative numbers. I told you to meet me out here on the grounds, but I did not expect you to take so long. I am taking another fifty points from your house for your blatant disregard for promptness." She stares menacingly towards Ron to remind him of what he had said about her. "Now I was telling you before we were interrupted, by the tardiness of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I will be showing you magic and defensive spells that you have never seen before. Well... I can't say all of you haven't seen it yet because I have two students here who have witnessed what I am about to show you. And they are Draco and Luna. As for the rest of you lot, I will tell you what I am about to show you. Today, you are going to learn that not all spells are performed verbally, also I will show you that there are some wizards and witches who are powerful enough not to need a wand to cast effective spells. It takes a long..."

Harry interrupts the professor mid-speech, "But we have already learned how to perform non-verbal spells from the other Professor McGonagall. And as for magic without a wand Professor Dumbledore couldn't even do that and he was the most powerful wizard I knew."

Artemis glares at Harry as the other students cower in fear and Draco and Luna look on in mild interest. "You dare interrupt me, Mr. Potter? I heard you had a certain disregard for the rules but I never expected this. I'm intrigued really..." She walks closer to Harry and inspects him closely. She whispers loudly in his face."The Boy-Who-Lived, then died, and then lived again!" Artemis stalks away from him and speaks louder so that the whole class hears her. "You of all people should know there are some things that happen that can not be explained." Smiling as she positions her self several paces in front of Harry, in a duelling stance. "Okay, since you are itching to prove me wrong... let's have at it then. Shall we? I heard that Professor Snape taught you proper duelling, with the help of that sod, Lockhart. So, out with your wand Potter and try your best."

Artemis grins maniacally at Harry and it makes his blood boil so much that he yells out, _'Crucio!' _at the top of his lungs. Everyone's eyes bulge at the sound of his curse, but are even more dumbfounded when they see their professor merely wave her hand and deflect the spell. "I would have thought that Minerva would have taught you better Potter... Never. Ever let your feelings get in the way in a duel. I was prepared the moment you opened your mouth. As I said..." She speaks to the rest of the class as Harry stands dumbstruck. "Not all wizards and witches will perform spells by screaming them at the top of their lungs, like Potter has done. No, they prefer to focus on thinking them, therefore keeping their enemy on their toes, so to say. It makes one so much harder to predict." She now focuses back on Harry, "As for you... why on earth would you use one of the curses that can send you on a one way trip to Azkaban? That is an unforgivable thing to do, Potter. If I wasn't trying to instruct all of you on ways to protect yourselves, I would have no other choice than to get a Ministry official; but as the case is... I am not to particularly fond of them so I will let that slide. But not without giving you two month's detention, Mr. Potter. And you will explain to the Headmistress why you have received such a punishment." A raven lands softly on Artemis's shoulder and she sighs. "Alright... who's next? How about you Miss Granger? I have heard quite a lot about your skill and am waiting to see you in action."

Harry eyes his professor as if she is poison. _'How dare she say those things about me! A person who aides a Death Eater! And there she goes acting all nice to my friends as if that will get on my good side.' _Harry rages inside his head while he sees Hermione ready herself into duelling position.

"Okay, I'm ready Professor McGonagall." He feels bile building in the back of his throat as he hears Hermione speaking civil towards the teacher.

"No need to tell me, Miss Granger." Artemis smiles at the younger girl. "Give me your best shot." She stands waiting for the girl to cast a spell, but her wait didn't last long as sudden a bright red flame flies out at her from Hermione's wand. Holding both her hands in front of her, Artemis casts a shield charm to keep the flames at bay. Once the flames receded, Artemis disabled her shields and the raven flies off of her shoulder unharmed. "Very good Miss Granger, I am surprised you were able to perform that well of a _'Confrigo' _without saying a word. If I was slow handed with spells, believe me I would be seriously injured. A word of advice though... try learning Occlumency, it will keep wizards or witches from being able to get inside your head so they can be confused even more by your spells." She turns to the rest of the students in her class. "Actually I suggest that to all of my students that take my class it will make it easier if you ever become an Auror or just run into a witch or wizard who wishes to duel you for whatever reason." Draco snorts at Artemis's mention of any of the students becoming Aurors, which causes the woman to grin. "But I don't recommend any of you becoming Aurors, it's not a fun job to go after anymore."

"Why is that? Is it because the Death Eaters are gone or is it because of your whole hatred against the Ministry, Professor?" Harry spits the last word out as if it were toxic, his eyes glare as if trying to penetrate the teacher's soul.

"The Ministry is not your friend, Mr. Potter. You should know that by now, as much as they drag your name under the wagon and through the thestral shit. But maybe you like to be made a public spectacle?" Artemis grins as Draco bursts out laughing and has to walk away to keep from falling over in stitches. "But alas, the bell tolls, we will resume our lessons during the next class. And Harry don't forget to see me after dinner for your detention." She smiles as she sees Harry storm off in a huff. Her face falls when she realises she is by herself. _'He is going to give me more hassle than I expected.'_

She sighs audibly but is interrupted from her thoughts by a small cough, "Uhh, Professor McGonagall? I have a question..." Hermione stares everywhere but at her teacher.

"Well, go on. Out with it... otherwise you will be late for your next class."

"I have a free period next, ma'am. But you are right... it's best to go on and get this over with... I know I may sound a bit crazy when I ask you this, but I have to know."

Artemis stares at the girl waiting for her to continue, when the raven lands back on her shoulder as if it too were waiting for the question, that lingered on the tip of Hermione's tongue, to be asked.

"I was watching you during class today, obviously, when I noticed a few things about your style in magic and also your passion against the Ministry's new stand on half-breeds... and I was wondering what exactly are you? I know that seems a bit strange for me to ask you this but I just want to see if my assumptions were correct, because if they are then my next question would be; why do you tell everyone that Minerva is your aunt when actually you are her aunt?"

Artemis stares at the younger witch with surprise clearly etched upon her features. "How long did it take you to figure it all out? I have only knew one other person who could break down my façade of being pure-blood in that short of time..."

"Who was that?" Hermione glancing at the raven that was nuzzling the side of her professor's cheek.

Artemis smiles at Hermione's questioning gaze, "Someone years ago..." she replies absently, still staring at the bird that was perched on her shoulder. "But I doubt you would know her, or at least know her the way I had known her." She laughs softly as she remembered those particular days in question. "You remind me of her somewhat. It was Bellatrix Black, by the way, she was the one who had found me out within a day."

Hermione's look was by no means appalled, she was merely curious at the admission of someone else realising that her professor was not completely human. "I would have never guessed that Bellatrix would have found you out as being half-breed and not have had put your job in question." The raven squawks at Hermione but stands its ground on Artemis's shoulder.

"She was not herself when she met you... all her time back then was used in the pursuit of knowledge. When you met her at Malfoy Manor, she had been driven mad by her time in Azkaban. A place she had spent part of her life in because of something she did when she was under the Imperius Curse."

She stares at her professor and the corvine bird with an air of understanding, "You love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And I blame myself for everything that she had to endure. If I had only been able to get away from Umbridge and her band of pursuers, I would have been able to keep her from being cursed and none of the horrible things that had happened to her would have occurred." Artemis looks into the distance, her eyes glazed over with the torments of the past resounding in their recesses.

Hermione walks closer towards Professor McGonagall, taking a small glance at the bird. "You shouldn't beat yourself up with all of this, Professor. I am more than certain she knows about all of this and has forgiven you. Others will come along but slowly; Harry being the last one to accept everything that will surely come to surface. But in the mean time..." she raises a tentative hand towards her professor's face, moving the hair away from Artemis's face, revealing a pointed ear. "Be who you are, so they will know that what you say is not just empty words."

She walks away from her professor, but stops halfway, "Also, let her know that I forgive her for what she did to me at the Manor. I trust what you have said about her because of things that I had heard myself and also what I saw in her eyes that night. I hope that there will be a day when she no longer has to hide herself, because I would like to meet the real her one day." Hermione turns and walks back into the castle, heading to Gryffindor tower to begin studying for her next class that will commence after lunch.

Artemis smiles at Hermione's back while she watches the younger woman walk away, turning her head towards the bird that had yet to move from her shoulder during the whole conversation, "Well that is one down... I thought she would have been a bit harder to persuade to our side than that. You didn't cast a spell by any chance did you?" The bird shakes its head no. "I didn't think you did." She moves her hair back over her pointed-ear and heads back to the castle, wondering when would be the best time to have Hermione meet Bellatrix.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on in the evening after dinner had been served in the Great Hall, the four Gryffindor students trudged up the stairs to their appropriate tower.

"I don't understand why she had to treat me like that!" Harry whines as he follows behind the other three. His quarrel with them seemed distant after this morning's Defence Against the Dark Arts class. "And anyway what is her problem with the Ministry? Yeah, sure, Umbridge is no sodding angel but she does have a few good points. I think she is just another Lockhart trying to get everyone to sympathise and be her friend." Harry continues his ramblings while Hermione partially listens.

_'I swear the more he talks the more it annoys me.' _She rolls her eyes with frustration. "Harry, why don't you just give this professor a chance? She is not as bad as you believe she is. She is only looking out for all our well-beings with the syllabi she is teaching us. Professor McGonagall has not put any of us in danger this morning, the only thing that was injured this morning was your ego it seems!" Hermione blurted out, nettled by his constant grumbling.

"How dare you talk to me like that Hermione! If you had heard Bellatrix in McGonagall's quarters, you would be saying the same things about her that I am!"

"No I wouldn't. This has gone beyond that Harry. You are acting like a petulant child, all because of what she said to you this morning! She was right by the way... not everyone loses their cool in a fight so you have to play it just a composed as they do. What we went through while we helped the Order could have been a lot worse if we didn't have others around us that kept their equanimity!" Hermione runs up the staircase to distance herself from the group that is currently eyeing her with their mouths agape. She stops half-way up the stairway and turns. "Oh by the way... did you forget that you have detention, Potter? You don't want the House to lose more points than is necessary in the first week, otherwise everyone will start calling you 'The Boy Who Screwed-up Everything!" She laughs as she continues her flight up the stairs.

The three left over stare at the empty void that Hermione had once occupied, struck dumb by the comments that the brunette witch had made. "I can't believe she said that shit to you, mate." Ron says finally after the initial shock wore off.

Harry growls and trudges back down the stairs towards the DADA classroom for his detention. He arrives five minutes late, walking slowly into the room as he sees the professor with her head down reading of some reports. He hopes he does not disturb her from her concentration so she could think that he had been there the whole time but she looks up just in time to see him almost slide into a chair. "Oh so good for you to join me, Mr. Potter. I thought that my invitation was clear, but alas you are five minutes late. That is another ten points from Gryffindor, you are going to be hard pressed to win the House Cup this year my friend. Headmistress McGonagall will be very upset that she will not have the cup grace her beloved office this year. But I digress, you are here for punishment, not for being poked fun of. Now, think back to when we were outside for class, what is it that you did wrong?"

He stares sullenly at the blackboard behind her head, not answering.

"Do you even realise that you did something wrong, Potter?"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong." He replies stalwartly.

Artemis shakes her head and comes from behind her desk. "Now Potter, we both know what you did... hell the whole class knows what you did. Like I said before, I had heard of your blatant disregard for rules... Minerva told me all about you escapades before I came back to England. She also told me how you treated Severus, when all he was trying to do the whole time is help you. You are a lot like your father in that regard... but it is neither here nor there for me to tell you what you have undoubtedly have heard about your parents."

He rolls his eyes, "This is going to be a long two months as it is, professor. Why don't you just tell me what lines I have to write and we get on with this?"

She laughs quietly at his grandiose display of stolidity, "Who said anything about lines, Potter? That is something Umbridge would have had you do... 'I mustn't tell lies?" He freezes and unconsciously rubs his hand, where the barely there scar seems to twinge at the words. "Yeah, I heard all about that as well, Potter. No. Lines are not my cup of tea, I feel as though you should learn something of value while you serve your detention under me. I think you would be able to learn non-verbal spells better under my tutelage than from anyone else. Don't you agree?"She waves her hand dismissively and the desks part like the Red Sea. "Now that the arena is set I believe it is high time you learn proper spell-casting."

Harry stands shakingly, for having been in one of the desks that was pushed by Artemis's power, twenty feet in front of the professor. "What do you want me to do?" He asks timidly, knowing that what power he is seeing from this woman is only a fraction of what she truly possesses.

"I want you to learn by the end of your two months' detention, the proper way to cast a spell non-verbally. Also I want you to learn how to respect people who are your elders and your advisors. If within the two months period, I see that you have not properly exceeded in learning either of my objectives, you will serve a longer punishment; but if you succeed within less than the aforementioned time frame your sentence will be shortened. Do we have a deal?"

He grudgingly walks towards the professor and extends his hand, she cautiously takes it and the agreement is made without no other words spoken.

* * *

><p>Back in the Gryffindor tower Hermione, Ron and Ginny sit around a coffee table, the two girls occupying the leather couch while Ron had slumped down into a cushy armchair. Their books lay scattered about the coffee table, giving it a look of paper-made instead of its original wooden structure.<p>

"What do you think is going on in his detention?" Ron asks quietly, causing the girls to jump from the intrusion in the silence.

"I don't know but I hope he maintains a bit of civility when dealing with her." Hermione says as she grabs a bit of parchment from the coffee table. "She is not as bad as he thinks she is. I talked with her for a little bit when everyone left this morning... no one except maybe Draco and Luna can realise what kind of pressures she is under right now."

She had paused only slightly to let her words sink into her friends mind, when she went to speak again, harsh words from the girl beside her cut any thoughts from escaping her mouth. "What do you mean pressures she is under? I didn't see her around when the Order was fighting against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. She is Professor McGonagall's niece but I didn't see her when her aunt was fighting for her life and also to save this school! Now she comes here with her ideas about the Ministry, a place that I might add that mine and Ron's father works at. And you even dare to bring up Draco into the conversation! Are you sure you are even Harry's friend?" Ginny rises from her seat on the sofa and stares vehemently at Hermione. "You know what? I don't even want to hear your answer!" She storms up the stairs leaving the other two from the group slightly shell-shocked from her outburst.

Hermione is the first to recover, folding her hands in her lap she mutters, "What is her problem?" and continues to reread over her Transfiguration homework.

Ron stares at her incredulously, "What do you mean, 'What is her problem?' What is your problem? You are defending someone that Harry believes is housing Bellatrix Lestrange. A woman who tormented you and killed Harry's godfather. I feel like sometimes, I don't even know you." He bolts out of the chair and up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

Hermione sighs audibly shifting all her paper work together, which was the cause of the coffee tables paper look, and stares out the window. After spending sometime staring out the window, she feels it should be safe to head upstairs to her dorm; when suddenly incessant tapping against the glass panes of the window snap her out of her thoughts. Perched upon the window sill is a tawny owl with a piece of parchment attached to its left leg. Upon further inspection of said parchment Hermione notices her name is scrawled on the outside of the rolled up note. Pushing open one side of the window the bird hops from the outside in and waits patiently as Hermione carefully unties the binding that keeps the parchment in place. Once free of its charge, the owl hoots softly and flies back out the window into the autumn night's sky. Standing awestruck, she momentarily forgets the paper in her hand and muses about who could have sent her a message. _'Who would send me anything by owl now that I am at Hogwarts? The only people whoever sent me anything by this method is here with me at school and are not on speaking terms with me. And headmistress McGonagall only sends letters via owl when we are out during summer holiday and the owl is only sent to tell us what books we shall need for the coming year.'_ Then it hits her who could have possibly sent the parchment. Unrolling it unceremoniously, she glances at the bottom of the note first to see whose name was scrawled there. She smiles inwardly when she remembers what she had said to Artemis that morning out on the grounds. Hermione feels the happiest she has felt in a long time when she reads the letter and realises that she is to be invited to a dinner party that is being held that Friday and was to be hosted by Artemis and an anonymous hostess.

She tucks the note hastily into her robes when she hears the portrait swing open and footsteps entering the common room. "Oh hello, Hermione. Where is everyone else?" It was Harry coming back from his stint in detention.

"Oh they both went to bed, I was just about to go to sleep as well before you came in. How did it go?" Hermione asks, hopeful that his attitude has changed towards their newest professor.

"It went alright... I still don't understand why she acts the way she does at times. She talked about my parents as if she knew them. It's kind of strange to think she must have went to school with them you know?" He pauses and stares at the fireplace, watching the embers grow cold in the grating. "I am sorry for how I acted earlier this evening... I shouldn't have acted like a total prat. It's just that I don't take well to others that I barely know judging me the way she did. You know what I mean? I felt like she was just making fun of me in front of everyone, trying to make me look like a complete idiot in front of them all."

"But she wasn't doing that, Harry. She was just telling you the truth so you could learn from your mistakes." He glares at her. "Let me finish, Harry. I have been your friend for a long time and I have noticed things about you... you don't take too kind to criticism. You would rather someone sugar-coat the situation so you can feel better about yourself than to know that what you did could be improved upon. You..."

"Just stop right there Hermione!" Harry exclaims with his hands raised towards the woman. "We all know that none of us can beat you in spell-casting or brains, but you can come off your high horse at anytime and try and understand what we as normal people have to go through."

"Me, off my high horse! Harry James Potter! How dare you insinuate that I am trying to act superior than everyone else? Do you even remember how you acted a couple of years back when you had all the girls fawning over you just because the papers wrote you out to be 'The Chosen One'?"

"Well I was the Chose One, Hermione!"

"See! Just listen to what you are saying." She pauses and takes a breath to clear her head. Turning around to head up the staircase, she pauses again to speak, her back turned towards Harry. "Arguing with you is like talking to a brick wall... it never gives and never ever listens."

_'I will never understand why he is such a prat! Nor do I understand why I have been friends with all of them for this many years. Maybe I should talk to Minerva and see if there is a way for me to have better living arrangements otherwise I do not think I will be able to carry out the rest of the semestre.' _Hermione goes over in her head the discussion she will have with the headmistress in the morning, the thought about living in an area outside the confines of Gryffindor tower, away from the three people she thought were her friends, was sounding more pleasing to her than the highest score she could receive on the N.E.W.T.S.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go? The detention and all I mean?" Bellatrix crosses the room and takes Artemis's travelling coat and places it on the coat rack.<p>

"It went well, I suppose. He hates me you know?" She laughs as she stares intently into Bellatrix's eyes. "He is only being civil with me because we came to an accord... I told him that if he could not perform a spell non-verbally by the end of the two months he will have a longer sentence. And he also has to learn respect for his elders. He probably thinks I bonked my head good. I assume he thinks I am only five years older than him, not over six hundred years older. And with my height he almost probably confuses me with a first year."

"Well at any rate, my love, you are still very good looking for your age. And as for your height... I quite enjoy how short you are." Bellatrix kisses Artemis on the lips, causing the strawberry-blonde to pull her closer. "Oh I forgot Artemis, I invited Draco, Luna, Minerva, and Hermione to a little dinner party for Friday night. Is that alright, my dear? I knew you wanted my nephew and Luna to come and visit with me so I wouldn't be bored but... I thought we would invite Hermione just because of how she acted this morning, so I can at least talk to her about what happened at Cissy's Manor. I just hope I didn't... oh what is that muggle term... 'jump the gun'?"

Artemis laughs again at Bellatrix's use of muggle terminology, "It is fine that you invited her, my love. I think that the time is right... because I believe she already figured that you were the bird on my shoulder this morning and she was okay with seeing my ears. I should have known she would have already figured me as half wood-elf anyway. Just because of who she is... I should have guessed how smart she would have been." Artemis pushes her hair off both her ears and sighs. "At least I will be able to get through one meal without my hair getting in the way of my eating."

"Everything will be better when that hag of a witch is out of the Minister's seat, that I can promise you my love." The raven-haired witch states as she gently caresses the shorter woman's cheek.

"I hope you are right, Bella. I hope you are right."


	6. Chapter 6

"Headmistress McGonagall? Can I come in?" Hermione opens the door she had knocked on.

"Of course Miss Granger. What can I do for you this morning?" Minerva sets aside her paperwork and stares at Hermione. "Well come on in... no use hanging around the door. Have a seat." Hermione settles in a leather high back chair opposite of the headmistress's desk. "Now what can I do for you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione looks around awkwardly for a moment, trying to remember how exactly she had worded the whole conversation in her head. "Professor McGonagall, I am sorry I am here unannounced and uninvited, I thought I would be able to handle a certain problem I have been having, but every time I run over the scenarios in my head, I keep coming up with the same result. And I desperately need your opinion." She looks up finally at the older witch with hopeful expectation.

"Well my dear, you shouldn't expect me to give you advice when you haven't explained the situation. Now, why don't you tell me what it is that you are having problems with and I will try my best to see if I can help you sort it out?"

Hermione takes a deep breath and exhales it out slowly before she begins, "Well, I am having problems with my so-called friends- namely Harry. He has this preconceived notion that everyone is out to get him... granted it is within reason, given his entrance to this school, but he thinks that this year is no different. Harry believes though, that this year, it is your aunt who has his number, so to say."

"Artemis would never do such a thing! I know sometimes she can be a bit harsh with the children, but she is only looking out for their well-being. She believes that if a person knows their weakness they can learn from it and she is not one to be afraid to tell someone what their weakness is, no matter how much it may hurt said person's ego." Minerva stops her rant and stares at Hermione quizzically, "How did you know she was my aunt? No one knows that except Luna, Draco, myself and one other person."

"I kind of figured it out when I realised that she was half wood-elf. The last known of the full-blooded wood-elves died out four hundred years ago. I had did a little bit of light reading on extinct and endangered magical creatures and half-breeds this summer and I noticed right away her style of magic, especially how she blocked one of Harry's spells with a wave of her hand. So after that, I put two and two together and that is how I came to the conclusion that she is your aunt. Also, may I ask if Bellatrix is the other person in this castle that knows what Professor McGonagall truly is?"

Minerva sighs, realising that nothing gets past Hermione's astute grasp of any situation. "Yes, she is the other person who knows Artemis's secret."

"Why is it a secret? I am sure that the Ministry knows of her lineage and would come after her if it was such a problem."

"That is where you are wrong Miss Granger. You are wrong in the sense that they would come after her here, especially after the incident with Grawp and the centaurs. But you are right, however, about them knowing of her parentage, but you don't know the whole story about my aunt."

Hermione smiles in understanding, of course she knew hardly anything about the small half-breed woman but felt as if she had known her forever. "Well... that is true Professor. Can you tell me how she is related to you? Because I can tell that you are not a half-breed, you have told me of your pure-blood status a few years back. So it is a bit strange to see that you do have a woman who is part wood-elf as your aunt."

Minerva sighs, slightly grateful that the young witch had asked that question instead of one pertaining to her aunt's and Bellatrix's relationship. "Well she is technically my great, great, great, great... oh, for Merlin's sake." The older woman flushes with embarrassment, for she has forgotten how far back of an aunt Artemis truly was. "Well you know what I mean... She is over six hundred years old and I am merely in my late sixties. But I have known her my whole life. I asked her when I was younger, how was it that she never aged past the looks of someone in their thirties and why were their pictures of her together with my grandmother, when my grandmother was merely a toddler. She had smiled at me and told me that her mother had fell in love with a wood-elf. It was forbidden, of course, it being the middle ages and all. Her mother's father, who was a pure-blood and they were all about blood purity, disowned Artemis's mother when he found out she was with child. Her father had been killed in an uprising that had occurred because of her conception being considered an abomination. Her mother fled to the desolate moors away from the town her mother was born in, which Dublin was considered a small town at the time. When she was born, her mother made sure to keep her heritage a secret. She would hide Artemis's ears and would tell others that she had been born earlier than expected, which people would agree why she was so small. They moved out of Ireland to Scotland, when Artemis was deemed old enough to travel. It was far enough away from anyone who could actually recognise Mary, which was her mother's name by the way. There she grew up and received her letter for Hogwarts much like any other child coming to the age of eleven. Mary was torn with grief that her child may be found out to be a half-breed, but Artemis told her not to worry that she would hide her identity like her mother had taught her. The story becomes even sadder, I'm afraid. For when Artemis started her first year, her grandfather had finally tracked down her mother's whereabouts and killed her. So Artemis was orphaned throughout her entire stint at Hogwarts. Only after her final year, which is the year her grandfather died, did one of her aunts come to take care of her."

Hermione wiped her eyes quickly, ridding them of a few tears that had trickled out during the story. "That is so sad... to think, just because of blood status a child lost both of her parents and no one would help until that evil man was dead. What happened next?"

"Well as the years went by, Artemis helped her aunt with the children. Taking care of them, making sure they were properly fed, and also helping them with controlling their magic. Ever since then that was all she had done for the generations of our family... she had vowed that she would never hurt anyone in the family as much as her grandfather had hurt her. Artemis was always the protector and provider. That is why the Headmasters of Hogwarts wanted her back so much... they saw her as a real asset to the teaching staff, even though they knew most people would look down on what she was."

"They knew she was a half-breed?" Hermione asks, with an eyebrow raised.

Minerva laughs as she remembered that she forgot something within her story. "Yes of course they did. Artemis may have told Mary that she would never reveal her pedigree, but that didn't mean that she abided by it. She had been so tired to hide who she was, that one night while walking along these very halls she stumbled upon the Bloody Baron and he saw her ears. He told her that she should never hide who she is because it would always harm her in the end... I guess after the fact that he had lost Helena Ravenclaw because of a reason similar to that, he didn't want to see anyone harmed again. So after that night she would have her hair up and everyone found out about what she was, but fortunately no one cared."

"When did she start teaching at Hogwarts?"

"Well... it took them a very long time to try and persuade her to even think of joining the teaching staff but it really wasn't until I came to teach here that she came as well."

"And that is how she met Bellatrix..." Minerva nods her head in confirmation, but Hermione continues. "Professor, how did everything go wrong for your aunt and Bellatrix?"

Minerva sighs inwardly, she should have known better that this quiestion was not going to go unasked. "About twenty years ago, Umbridge had started up a group of witches and wizards who were of the same mindset as her; they wanted to see each and every half-blood have a tracker placed on them, much like the one children have on them before they turn seventeen. Umbridge's reason being, to be able to keep up with the influx of magic person's, who are like my aunt, use. It was all a bunch of drivel... what she really wanted to do was track them all down and herd them into an area much like they did to the giants. Bellatrix warned her what was happening, since Lucius worked in the Ministry and told her to leave for a little until everything settled down. But of course she wouldn't leave Bellatrix by herself because Umbridge and her people would know that she had told Artemis to leave. A few of Umbridge's men had tracked the two of them to a remote area in a Welsh forest, they caught Bellatrix in attempts to make Artemis come quietly. They didn't realise that Artemis and Bella had laid a trap for anyone who had caught up to them. Once the two men were captured in an _Immobilous_ spell, the men who by the way were Dolahov and Yaxely, Artemis and Bella split up and promised to meet back at Malfoy Manor. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side... when Bellatrix went back to the Black Estate, to gather a few of her possessions, they captured her and Voldemort _Imperiused _her. And as for Artemis, Umbridge had several of her men set up in Ireland which was where she was heading, to make sure her and Bellatrix's new home had not been ascertained by the enemy. It had been, and they caught her there and kicked her out of all three countries, setting up barriers that kept half-breeds from getting in or out of the country." Minerva pauses momentarily to see if Hermione had any questions. When she noticed the younger witch had none, she continued. "Artemis tried to get back... I sent her owls with every bit of information I could on how Bellatrix was doing. I even tried to talk to Mr. Weasley to see if he could get someone to sneak her back into the country, because I knew she would be able to get Bellatrix back in the right state of mind. But it wasn't until months later that we were able to find a way to get her back to England, by then Voldemort was made weak by Harry's mother's love that protected him and Bellatrix's mind was released of the curse but she was stuck in Azkaban."

"Who told Umbridge where to look for them at? Was it the Malfoys?"

"No, it was Bellatrix's mother and father who gave up their plans. Narcissa would never allow Lucius to do such a thing. Her parents hated Artemis, because she was half wood-elf and half witch. What also made it worse was that she was also a female, because they wanted a way for the Black name to live on. It also didn't help that Bellatrix didn't want to become a Death Eater and follow in her family's footsteps. They thought it best to step in a do something about it. So... they did..." Hermione looks around feeling the heaviness of the conversation in her own bones. Minerva sensing the girl's slight depression due to the conversation, "I am sorry Miss Granger. I shouldn't have brought up old history. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about in the beginning?"

Hermione cleared her throat and thought for a few seconds before she spoke, "No. don't apoligise, I asked you what had happened and you told me." The younger witch shakes her head, trying to remember why she was there in the first place. "Well I was wondering if there is any way I can move to another tower?"

Minerva looked shocked, ready to reply when the younger witch intervenes. "It's not that I want to leave Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall. It is just that I can not take Harry's paranoia any longer. And it seems that every time I try to reason with him about your aunt, Ginny and Ron rush to his side like he is some sort of victim! It's horrible. I got so mad at him yesterday that I told him the only reason that he assumes that Artemis is out to get him is because he wants the attention that he isn't receiving since Voldemort has been defeated. I also told him that the other reason is because she doesn't coddle him the way other people do. She wants him to become a proper wizard and the best way for that to happen is if he isn't shown special treatment."

The professor stifles a smile, for she didn't want it to seem as though she agreed wholeheartedly with the younger woman, "What did he say when you told him that?" _  
><em>

"He blew up of course... he basically said that since he was "The Chosen One" that Professor McGonagall should not talk to him as if he was a child." Hermione smiles at her own statement. "Of course, if he only knew how old she actually is he would realise why she treated him like a child."

"You are right about that, but I don't think he will ever really realise what she is unless either you tell him or Artemis shows him. But as for your reasoning for coming to me in the first place... I understand why you came to me. I may can talk to Professor Flitwick or Professor Sprout to see if you can room in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff quarters."

"Do you think maybe your aunt may have a space available in Slytherin House?"

"I didn't think you would want to room within Slytherin House, but if you would like, I could ask her. I will see her on Friday after class hours so I could ask her then." Minerva replies hesitantly, hoping that if her aunt agrees to let Hermione stay in Slytherin House, that the younger witch would not learn anymore secrets that should not be revealed.

"Oh, you were invited too, Professor? Well, I should have figured you would have been going too. After all she is your aunt. Maybe we both can talk to her about it then? Because I do not think I can deal with those three any longer than I have to."

"I understand Miss Granger and I promise we will get everything sorted for you because I don't want something as petty as their misunderstandings to get in the way of your studies." Minerva feels a slight relief at realising the young Gryffindor did not notice her reluctance of allowing her to move to Slytherin.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. I will let you go on back to your work now, and I will see you tomorrow night at your aunt's dinner party." Hermione rises up out of her seat and heads towards the door to her next class.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Oh and by the way..." Minerva looks up towards Hermione and smiles. "If you ever feel like you need to come and talk to me again, about anything... just knock."

The younger witch smiles and replies with a word of thanks and walks out the door. She walks down the hall, down to the dungeons for Potions class when she runs into Ginny. "Where have you been, Hermione? Ron and I were looking for you to say we're sorry for how we acted last night. I know we should have not blown up the way we did... it's just that you have known Harry for almost nine years and it is hard for me to understand why you can't agree with him about what the younger McGonagall is doing here. She is obviously trying to make him look the fool and you are defending her..."

Ginny's voice became a mere whisper compared to the dull roar of Hermione's temper. "You were right there when the whole thing happened! And you mean to tell me that you are taking his side? Now, you know first hand how stubborn Harry can be and you know how bad he can take criticism! Professor McGonagall is just looking out for everyone's safety. Can you even fathom what our world would be like if Umbridge has her way?"

Ginny snorts, "What does Umbridge have anything to do with what we are talking about?"

"She has everything to do with what we are talking about, Ginny! You remember how conniving she was when she was the DADA teacher and how she sacked Trelawney and how she tried to sack Hagrid. So you can imagine what she will do if no one stands against her."

"That would not affect us here in Hogwarts! So it doesn't concern us."

"Yes it will affect us here at Hogwarts! If Umbridge has her way then that would mean no more Hagrid! No more Professor Flitwick! No more Firenze and that means no more centaurs for that matter. She will then move on to house-elves, then possibly merpeople... then who is to say that she will stop there? She might even start up that Inquisition against muggle-born witches and wizards again! Then she will move on to people who helped all those people she wants to do away with... now can you sit here and tell me that it doesn't affect you?"

Ginny stares at Hermione, thinking of anything to say, when nothing comes she stomps off in the opposite direction in a huff.

"You can't expect everyone to understand Miss Granger." Artemis states calmly. "Thanks by the way. I am glad that you didn't mention my name in that little rant you went on. She would then try to find a way to turn it around and say that I am trying to save my own scrawny arse... which I am partially, but there are too many of my kind at stake to even think only of myself. And you are right she will not stop until only the people that think the same way she does remain."

Hermione turns around startled, "I didn't even notice you were there Professor. Did you hear the whole thing?"

Artemis smirks, "Yeah, I heard every single bit of it... I am sorry that I startled you by the way. I like to wander the halls as my animagus from time to time. I guess your friend Miss Weasley didn't notice a red fox with a abnormal white streak down its back standing behind you."

"It's not a problem, Professor McGonagall. I must have been out of it myself not to notice you there as well. I am normally more attuned to my surroundings."

"I can agree with that... it's not everyday someone can tell what I am just by how I perform magic." Artemis stops walking alongside Hermione, remembering what she was going to ask the young brunette in the first place. "Before I forget... I was going to ask you if you received our owl last night and what is your response? Because she wants to make sure there is enough food and also enough space for everyone."

Hermione smiled at the professor's way of telling her that Bellatrix wanted to make sure all their friends were joining them for dinner. "Oh yes. I received the owl... and of course I am coming. I wouldn't miss it for anything. But what time do I need to be there because I know you still have Harry in detention and all."

"I was thinking about that... I might as well tell him not to worry about tomorrow night... I will consider it part of the weekend." Artemis smiles before she continues. "So I would say to come around five. That will give us ample amount of time to eat and talk. There are a few things in which she would like to discuss with you privately though, Hermione." Her voice lowers almost to inaudible levels. "Bella is extremely sorry for what happened at Malfoy Manor. She didn't know what was going on, Cissy told her after she got her head back on right. I know it is probably hard for you to talk about it and quite frankly I am shocked that you agreed to give me a chance let alone come to the dinner so readily, after finding out that she is my lover."

"Yes it is a bit strange, the way events have turned out in life... but I am glad they turned out the way they did. What happened at the Malfoy's was hard but I knew deep down that something was not quite right with her, from what all I had heard about her when she was here at Hogwarts I would have never assumed that she would have turned out the way she did... I am just thankful that she is better now."

The two women turn the corner, walking in silence when a group of first years pass by them. Once the children passed by Artemis finally spoke. "You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that about her, Hermione. I just wish she never had to go through what she did... I always blame myself for the misery she was put through for the past twenty years, and I am not just talking about what happened while she was in Azkaban. I know you told me that I should not beat myself up about it... but I do. It is too hard for me not to torment myself about it... we lost so much when that mess of a day happened." The older woman looks at Hermione with a pained expression etched into her face, causing the younger witch to see slightly what hardships the other woman endured in life. Then suddenly the slight woman laughs slightly. "Here I am going off, talking about a partial bit of my life, when you have more important things to think about; like your exams and what you are going to do after Hogwarts... I shouldn't bring you down about my past. Well... a short bit of my past anyway. I apoligise if it brought down your mood more; I noticed that you seemed a bit out of sorts before your run-in with Miss Weasley."

Hermione looks at the shorter woman and tries her best to attempt a smile, thinking it unwise to let the professor know that she had heard about her life story. "Yeah, I had a bit of a problem with Harry these past few days. I had went to your niece to see if I could discuss it with her to get it all sorted."

"I understand... everyone seems to have a bit of trouble with Potter every now and again. Was Minerva able to help you out?"

"She is going to work on it, but I believe she can help me out with my problem."

Artemis smiles, "Well... if my dear niece can't help you out, I don't know who can." Hermione walks further up the hall when she realises the conversation is drawing to a close. "And Hermione..." the older witch calls out. "If you need any help at all, you can always come and talk to us." She runs to catch up with Hermione yet again, causing the brunette to slow her pace. "I know you don't really know us yet, well properly anyway, but we will always be there for you if you need anything. You know where my rooms are... all you have to do is knock."

Finding it kind of ironic that both McGonagalls used pretty much the same sentence to show there concern to the younger witch, she stops mid-stride to look at her teacher. Hermione smiles as she acknowledges her consent to call upon the person, who is becoming to be one of her favourite professors, at any time she needs a listening ear. Walking the rest of the way by herself towards Gryffindor tower, Hermione plans out how she is going to spend the rest of her day tucked away from the people she had once recently called her best friends. Deciding that it would better suit her need of studying in quiet, Hermione turns and headed towards the library, where she knew that neither of the three would be.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Not as long as some of the previous chapters (I apologise for that). Also I thought I would give people a bit of a heads up... my portrayal of Luna doesn't fall in line with what we have all come to know and love about that quirky Ravenclaw, but I felt that the reason why she acts the way she does is because she tries to push others away that she has no intention of wanting to deal with. But without further ado... on with chapter seven!

* * *

><p>Ginny storms through the picture of the Fat Lady, stalking over towards the plush leather sofa by the fireplace where Ron and Harry were had been hours, and four classes later, since she had last spoke with Hermione, but she was still seething. "Merlin! This has been a horrible day! I can't believe that ungrateful little wench still fully believes what that hack of a Professor McGonagall is saying to her. Why else would someone who is so hell-bent on fighting the new Ministry's rules be here in the first place if not to be after Harry. Besides it is not like a pure-blood like her would have to worry about what Umbridge is doing... she would not be affected by it, just like everyone else in this place isn't. If I didn't know any better and she wasn't dating my brother, I would say she has quite the crush on the new professor. What do you guys think?" With her question she plops down on the armrest closest to Harry and eyes the two boys intently.<p>

"What do you mean she is dating your brother? It must be one of our other brothers because she broke up with me first thing this morning when I tried to talk to her after breakfast... She told me I was being an irrational git and to never talk to her again if I was going to ever bring up her 'supposed' betrayal against Harry again" Ron looks at the fireplace and shrugs his shoulders. "Women... who knew that they could be such a handful to deal with? One minute we were talking about possible marriage and then the next she breaks up with me all because of us supposedly bad-mouthing this professor who is the height of a little first year!"

Harry finally speaks for the first time since Ginny entered the room, "Was it you who talked about marriage or was it her?"

"It was me, why?"

"Well did she talk back with you about it or did she kind of side-step the whole thing?" Harry stares intently at his red-headed friend, awaiting his answer.

Ron thinks momentarily back on their recent conversation where he had brought up marriage. "Yeah... she did kind of side-step the whole thing saying we were too young to discuss such matters and that a few years from now when we both had jobs and a decent amount of money set aside we could then possibly talk about it. And of course, we couldn't live together in the mean time because it would be wrong." Ron looks up at Harry, his face turning almost the colour of his hair. "Her words,not mine."

Ginny laughs at her brother's stupidity, "You know you are a bit dense at times? She was never going to marry you, Ron. She was probably just using you as a show dog. Parading you about so no one could expect what her true nature was... did you two even snog?"

Ron looks perplexed by Ginny's statement, not quite grasping what his sister was obviously hinting at. "I don't think my personal life should something I should talk to my sister about... but if you must know... we snogged only once at the beginning of our was when we had destroyed one of the Horcruxes with the basilisk fang. Then every time afterwards that I wanted to again she told me no, that she wanted to take it slow, so we have been kind of going at it at a snail's pace since."

Harry shakes his head disapprovingly at his best friend's sheer bêtise, "You were her beard..." Ron instantly reaches for his face and rubs it with his hand. "No, that is what the muggles call it when a lesbian has a boyfriend. They are used to hide the woman's homosexuality. Maybe she was just afraid to be found out as a lesbian even though it is perfectly acceptable in magical society."

Ron, finally caught on to what his friend and his sister were implying, blanches, "Why would she do something like that? I mean that is just cruel... I have to ask her when she comes back because I knew she was scheming at times but I didn't know she would go that far as to play with a man's heart. You two can go on to bed I am going to stay here until she comes back."

Ginny shakes her head at her brother's stubbornness, "You never guessed at what was going on the whole time?" Ron stares cluelessly at her, shaking his head admitting that he never had a clue as to Hermione's total lack of interest in him sexually. "I think it is better if we stay up with you until she comes back,Ron. That way we all can confront her about it because it was not right what she did... playing you as a fool." Ginny looks at the grandfather clock standing near the fireplace, her eyes widen. "Harry, dear, I think you are definitely late for your detention."

He looks up at the clock, "Shit... oh well. It's not like I can show up now is it? I mean with Ron here obviously needing our help when he confronts Hermione, and the fact that the time for my detention is almost over... I think I should just stay here with you guys and wait for her return.

* * *

><p>Hermione is sitting at a table in the furtherest corner of the library, her books and parchment spread haphazardly about the tabletop. The brunette was so immersed in her studies that she didn't notice Luna sidling up towards the table that she was at. "You know it is getting late Hermione. Maybe you should knock off your studies and go to bed."<p>

She jumps at the sound of another person's voice so close to her vicinity. "You startled me, Luna. I didn't realise you were standing there. Why don't you sit down and we can talk for a bit?" Hermione removes her backpack from the chair that was closest to her and offers it to the blonde-haired witch. "I really can't concentrate much on my studies, to be honest. I have too much running through my head."

"Maybe it the wrackspurts getting to you..." Luna looks about the library amusedly. "I hear that they like areas with low lighting."

Hermione smiles at Luna, "It's not that..." She waits until the her Ravenclaw friend sits down beside her before she continues. "I want to apologise to you for the other day. I don't know why the boys acted the way they did to you and I hate the fact that I didn't stand up for you while you were there... it was just that you left so quickly and I was so shocked that Ron would actually say something like that to you that I was at a loss for words. But I will let you know that I did let him have it after you left. I can't stand that they would do something like that to you. You have never ever done anything wrong to them, you have always been there to help out and all they ever seem to do is try and hurt you."

"It's okay... I know they don't exactly like me especially since I turned down Neville's request to go out with me and broke the boy's heart, but I didn't realise that they knew who I was actually after." Luna blushes slightly and smiles.

Hermione reaches her hand underneath the table and takes Luna's hand in hers. "I think they are too dumb to realise that the only reason spent time with them was because of me. Now they probably think that I have some sort of school girl crush on Artemis and if they didn't now, I am sure that they think so now that Ginny went and talked to them. By the way... I broke up with Ron this morning. It wasn't like we were really dating to begin with. He thought we were, so I had to make it known to him that we weren't, but of course you already know the real situation. Also, I talked to Headmistress McGonagall, I think I will be moving out of Gryffindor tower soon."

Luna squeezes Hermione's hand, "That is great, honey. I know you have been having problems with those three since the start of the semestre. But why would they think you have a crush on Artemis?"

Hermione sighs and runs her unoccupied hand through her bushy brown hair. "Ginny probably thinks I have a crush on her because of the way I defend her..." She sees a suspicious look flicker behind Luna's eyes. Knowing how jealous the blonde can get at times, she explains further. "I do not have a crush on her... it's strange though. I feel as if I had met her before though I know I haven't. Like as if I had seen her when I was a baby..." Hermione shakes her head and the ridiculous notion that passed through her mind. "But that can't be... I never met anyone magical until I had turned eleven, when Professor McGonagall came to see me and my parents about how things work at Hogwarts."

Luna nods slowly in an understanding that only she, as a Ravenclaw could understand."Maybe you have met her before... there are things that a person doesn't realise they remember until something triggers it. For example... I can remember when I was less than a year old... don't laugh let me finish." She eyes Hermione with a quirked eyebrow, when she heard a slight giggle escape the brunette's mouth. "Okay... I remember my mother always placed sprigs of lavender in my room, so as to set a calming environment for me and that calming would therefore help with creativity. No one ever told me that she would do it... and I had no recollection of her doing it either, until one day I had walked into a field of lavender and the smell brought back the memory." Hermione nods in agreement, she had heard things as such bringing back a distant and forgotten memories. Pondering over this idea, she racked her brain trying to think of something that might have triggered such a thought to enter her mind in the first place. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Luna squeeze her hand slightly, to bring her back to present times. "Now do you know were Minerva is going to allow you to stay once you leave the Gryffindor dormitories?"

The brunette shakes her head, "No, but she is going to talk to the other Heads of each house to see if they have extra room available for me. I wouldn't mind if they had no room left and Minerva set me up in a spare teacher's quarters..." She smiles suggestively at Luna. "so we can have a bit more privacy than what we have been able to get since we came to Hogwarts."

The blonde shivers as the memories of their secret rendezvouses during the summer flood her mind. "That would be nice because then we wouldn't have to worry about Mr. Filch catching us being out of bed after curfew. Speaking of that foul little man... we need to gather your things together before we are seen in here after curfew. If you want I can let you come and stay in Ravenclaw tower tonight, so you do not have to deal with those three. And besides..." Luna stares at the floorboards before finishing her sentence, slightly afraid to be let down. "I have been missing you laying beside me. I don't think I could last another night without feeling your warmth."

Hermione smiles and her cheeks redden, "Actually I have been missing you beside me too, Luna. So I would love for you to sneak me into Ravenclaw tower tonight."

Luna smiles brightly, "Then that settles it... I help you get your things together here and we go to my room. We will have privacy since I pretty much do not share a room with anyone else."

The brunette gets up from her chair, gathering pieces of parchment and her quill. "Why don't you share a room with anyone else, honey?"

"Well I do, technically, but because they are hardly in there anyway, for they sneak out and go to the boys' dormitories. So it is basically like I don't share a room with anyone."

"I am surprised that Professor Flitwick hasn't noticed what has been going on but thank Merlin he hasn't. I think that is everything so let's go to your room. I need a break from everything including studying." Hermione smiles and looks over at Luna, "Well... I need a break from almost everything."

The blonde-haired witch smiles knowlingly at Hermione's last statement, a statement that causes her to quicken her pace to get back to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

><p>Eleven o'clock finds itself in the castle with Bellatrix pacing back and forth in the den of their quarters. <em>'She should have been back from that detention session with Potter by now... where the hell is she? If he has so much as hurt a hair on her head...I swear I will hex that boy so bad he will fit in a matchbox by the time I am through with him.' <em>She stares at the old clock above the mantlepiece of the fireplace._ 'That's it I am going to turn into my animagus and go out and find her, I just hope that he hasn't said anything to that toad of a woman, Umbridge, and they have taken my love away from me... I swear I will kill them all if that is the case. I will...' _Her thoughts are cut short when the door opens and Artemis steps inside the room. Bellatrix rushes towards the shorter witch and wraps her arms around her, almost causing both witches to fall to the ground. "Where have you been? I was worried sick about you. I was almost prepared to leave out of here and hex anyone who stood in my way until I found you. What did that awful Potter boy do this time to cause you to be so late, dear?"

Artemis sighs, trying to physically will out all her frustrations in one exhale. "That blighter never showed up... I stood by waiting this whole time and he never came. I was going to tell him not to come by tomorrow, since we are having the dinner party..." The smaller woman smiles when realisation dawns on her, "But I guess he won't find out until he sees that I don't show up." She grins mischievously up at the darker haired witch.

Bellatrix smiles back with relief etched on her face, when she has heard why her soul mate was tardy for reasons that were not the ones running through her head. "Well that will teach him, but I hope you have more than just that planned out for him. Because if that is it I would have to say, my love, you are going soft on these children." She playfully tugs on the headband that holds Artemis's hair back loosely.

Artemis rolls her eyes, "My dear, Bella, you must jest... why would that be all of his punishment? That is only part of it. I am going to make him the patsy in class tomorrow, but first I think I will inform my dear sweet niece, Minerva, about his little absence from detention and I will let her have a little word with him about the importance of punctuality. Maybe that will get him motivated to come to detention class on time but then he will notice that I am not there tomorrow night and he will feel like that right git he is."

Bellatrix smiles warmly at Artemis as she massages the smaller woman's neck. "Well, my little foxy witch, if you want to inform Minerva on the situation you should do so now before she goes to bed because otherwise you may not have enough time tomorrow... since his class with you is first thing in the morning."

The reddish-blonde haired witch smiles as she kisses the tip of her lover's nose. "And you are right yet again, my love. I will just be a few minutes at the fireplace... go and make yourself comfortable on the bed and I will talk to my niece and then I promise I am all yours for the rest of the night."

The dark-haired witch turns and walks towards the bedchamber with a smile on her face, when suddenly the half-breed woman playfully slaps her on the bum. "I promise you that I will not take long at all... there are a few things that I couldn't get out of my head from the night before and I am ready to see if I can exorcise them out by acting them out." She smirks as she sees the wanton lust light fires in the eyes of Bellatrix. "But... only if it is alright by you my love."

The raven-haired witch saunters back over to Artemis whispering seductively in her ear. "Baby... you have no idea what I also have planned for us tonight." The shorter woman shudders with passion when she feels Bellatrix's tongue dart out of her mouth and lick her ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tis' a bit long but i just couldn't bear to have broken it up... It has been a long time coming for this chapter (I started writing this story months before I created an account). I wanted it to be just right... it took several days to just edit it. Hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

><p>Dawn broke, with a brillantly lit sky, the next morning as the seventh year students headed towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest for their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Hermione walks beside Luna, rubbing her eyes against one of the last few warm sun-lit mornings of the year. "Last night was amazing, Luna. I don't think we should try that again until a weekend night, so we can sleep in afterwards."<p>

"You mean you don't want to sleep in my room again, save for weekends?" The blonde witch asks quizzically.

Hermione smiles and runs her hand through Luna's bright blonde hair, "No my love, I didn't mean it that way. I meant we shouldn't have that much sex in one night unless we don't have to get up early the next morning... I feel like I can barely move. Where did you get all that sexual energy from last night?"

The blonde Ravenclaw shrugs her shoulders, "I guess I just missed having you laying beside me... where I could just move and you would be there. It had been one month, fourteen days, and five hours since we had shared the same bed. So I guess I was a bit excited to be with you again." Luna blushes brightly when she realises that she admitted that she had been counting the time since they had been together.

The Gryffindor witch smiles and whispers in the other woman's ear. "Well I promise you, I will never make you wait that long again. Or maybe I should, just to see how many more ideas you can come up with that we can use when we have sex." Before she moves her head away from Luna's ear, Hermione slowly licks the outer shell of it causing the blonde to shiver.

"Hey, don't do that or we may have to turn back around and forget about classes all together today. And I am sure, judging by Artemis's mood, we will not get away with saying that a Nargle stole our homework. It looks as if she didn't get much sleep last night either." Luna smiles and nods her head towards their professor, who was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall." both girls say in unison.

"Ah, good morning, girls. How are you this beautiful morn? Are you two ready for the dinner party tonight?" Artemis asks as she looks about expectantly for the rest of the class.

"We are doing good professor... a little tired but good. And yes we are excited about the upcoming dinner party in your quarters."

The professor quirks her eyebrow at Hermione's mention of being a little tired, "Oh! So this is the one you were telling me about, Luna? I should have known." Artemis smiles knowingly at the two girls causing them both to blush. "Well... if you two are ready for others to know about it besides myself, who guessed at it, you can tell the other hostess at tonight's party about it as well. She loves to here good news."

"Oh, I am so glad to hear that I am not going to be the only student at the affair tonight." Draco drawls as he walks up to the three women. "I don't think I could deal with another boring conversation with you and Aunt Bella, Aunt Artemis." He says jokingly.

Artemis raises an eyebrow at Draco, replying playfully. "Don't make me go against the oath I gave to your mother, young man. I don't think Cissy would like it if I accidentally allowed your other aunt to changed your hair colour to purple."

"You wouldn't dare let her do that to me would you?" Draco looks at the smaller woman petrified.

"You know I wouldn't... now come on you three it seems everyone is now coming to class after the fact that they stuffed themselves on a very heavy breakfast. How long do you think it will take some of them to sick it back up? Shall we find out?"

Draco grins maniacally, "Test Potter first, Aunt. He seems a bit green today if you ask me."

"Well that could be because my dear niece gave him a bit of a tongue-lashing this morning, since he neglected to show up for detention last night."

Hermione glances towards the spot Draco and Professor McGonagall were looking, seeing her three ex-friends shuffling their way towards their location, she let's out a huff. "I suppose he thought he was too good for detention... he thinks he is too good for anything. Especially anyone's advice that would make him a better wizard. I agree with Draco... he should be the first one you put to the test this morning. Maybe a bit of a game of hide and seek I don't think he was in the room when you had shifted from your animagus, so he will be absolutely clueless when you are hidden from him in the form of a fox. It will drive him mad."

Artemis ponders momentarily, smiling when she realises how much she likes the sound of the plan that her students came up with. "Well I heard what you two think I should do..." she gestures towards Draco and Hermione. "but what do you think Luna?"

Luna stares out into the Forbidden Forest in deep thought. "I actually agree with Hermione and Draco, but... will he want to join your cause after the hell you have put him through trying to look for you out there? I don't think there are too many things that like him anymore out in the forest. Sure Hagrid told them he was okay, but with him not there they will not listen. And also, Firenze has told me that the other centaurs heard what he said about Umbridge's plan and they are not pleased."

"When are the centaurs pleased about anything?" Artemis asks jokingly. When Luna doesn't smiles back, she amends her question. "You know I am only joking, Luna. Some of my best friends are centaurs and most of them live right inside the Forbidden Forest. I will come up with a plan that will make him think twice about skipping another detention with me and will also keep him safe." The older woman tells the blonde-haired witch as she moves from their little group to confront the class as a whole. "So I see everyone is mostly here on time today and I see you all brought your wands... good." Artemis walks a broad path in front of the group of students who have formed a semi-circle when she had began to speak. " Today, we are continuing with learning non-verbal spells. I want to see if any of you lot have made any progress since we last met. There are a few of you, I can imagine, who did not study a single offensive spell to learn this way of using magic. Those people will be awarded extra homework... if you have not improved, at least somewhat from last class, you will have to hand in an essay on the Benefits of using non-verbal spells; I think at least a foot and a half worth will be enough of an award." Artemis eyes Harry as she spoke about the homework and smiles inwardly when she sees how nervous he has become. "So now with that out of the way... let's start the lesson. Who wants to go first? How about you Draco?"

Draco smirks towards Ginny, Ron, and Harry direction as he steps out the twenty paces away from the professor. Turning swiftly back towards Professor McGonagall, he waves his wands and ice shards blast out the end of it. Artemis quickly casts a wall of fire in front of her to melt the shards into water. "Very good Draco... I am impressed. Your mother must have taught you that spell, she was always very handy with elemental spells."

"Yes, she did professor. I had been practising all summer with that spell non-verbally so it came like second nature to me."

Artemis smiles, "Well like I said, I am impressed. Next time this class meets up, I want to see you use another spell and see if you can trick me... because you actually came very close to doing that just then and I am not fooled that easily. You may step back into formation, Draco. Alright let's see who's next... okay Neville. You're up."

The class period goes on like this, with some students mastering their spells and others still speaking the words of the spell but so low that the spell sputtered out within a few feet from their wand. Towards the end of the session only five students remained to show Professor McGonagall what they could do. "Miss Weasley... you're next." Artemis grins when she sees Ginny step forward, a look of determination set in her face like stone. "I think I might be in trouble now." The reddish-blonde woman quips, causing Draco and a few other to laugh.

This causes Ginny to lose her temper, brandishing her wand like it was a sword in the direction of the teacher. Barely audible, the younger witch whispers _'Crucio'. _The professor smirks as she places her hands by her side and let's the curse hit her.

As Artemis falls to one knee from being hit by the curse, Hermione silently casts a disarming spell causing Ginny's wand to fly out of her hand, allowing Luna to pick it off the ground. Several students run to their teacher's aide only to stop mid-stride when they hear the woman start to laugh. Artemis stands shakily, still chuckling when Minerva rushes out onto the grounds. "Artemis... what happened? Are you alright? I saw you get hit by a spell while I was looking out my office window, so I had to run out here to if you were okay."

Draco pipes up when he sees the woman hasn't answered the headmistress, "The Weasel girl hit Professor McGonagall with the Cruciatus Curse."

Minerva looks around at the rest of the class, seeking and receiving the confirmation she needed to know Draco was telling the truth. "Then Miss Weasley, if you are going to perform such a horrible spell in this school... you are going to be punished. Follow me to my office..."

Artemis stops laughing and interrupts her niece. "Minerva wait... I want to say something before you take her away." She steps up closer and peers into the younger girl's face. "Good job on the non-verbal usage of that curse, but... if you are going to use it; you have to mean it." She quirks an eyebrow at the younger red-head and smiles. "You can take her away now Minerva..." Looking at the rest of the class for the first time since the incident, she gauges everyone's reaction to the scene that played a few moments prior. Artemis is pleased with the look of shock on both Harry and Ron's face as they see Ginny being taken back into the castle by the Headmistress. "Alright, show's over everybody. I think that is it for today's lessons unless someone else wants to try and throw a curse at me." Her eyes shoot straight towards Harry, hatred flickering behind her stormy grey eyes.

All the students slowly walked away discussing amongst themselves on what had transpired, save for Hermione, Luna, and Draco. Once everyone else had finally meandered away from the scene, Hermione spoke. "Are you alright Professor?"

Artemis turns and smiles at the three students, who are loyal to her, "Of course I'm alright... I just didn't think she had it in her to do that, but I guess like mother like daughter. Nice Disarming Spell by the way. I haven't seen many witches who can perform that non-verbally even after several years of practise."

Hermione smiles,"Thanks Professor McGonagall. That spell didn't hurt you though, I mean it had to have hurt somewhat to cause you to go down onto one knee like that... maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey. There might be some slight damage... after all she hit you in the stomach with that curse."

The half-breed woman rubs her stomach gingerly, causing a slight grimace to come across her face. "Yeah it is a bit tender but I am not going to that woman, Pomfrey. She doesn't know what I am yet so I don't think it will be a good idea to go and have her check out the damage. I will just have Bella look at it because believe it or not she is actually a better healer than Madam Pomfrey." She managed to smile at the three students before starting to walk across the grounds towards the castle.

"Wait, Professor!" Luna cried out, running forward as she noticed Artemis stumble a few times. "You cannot walk by yourself back to your quarters... I know how some spells affect half-breeds a bit differently than they do regular witches and wizards, you are feeling the pain more and more now aren't you, Artemis?"

"My little intuitive Ravenclaw friend, you do me proud by being the epitome of what Rowena Ravenclaw wanted from her students. You are quite right though,the Cruiciatus Curse happens to act differently on half-breeds. Also, I believe you are right that I am going to need help getting back to my rooms."

Hermione steps up beside Luna, "I will help Luna get you back to your housing... besides I don't feel like going to another class and seeing those three sitting by each other discussing what had occurred. I think I would hex them all for simply opening their mouths." Her anger betrays her, seeping out into her words.

Artemis accepts their help in aiding her back to the castle; the pain in her stomach was growing more intense with each step she was taking, but she hid the pain behind a mask of concern for the brunette witch. "I understand what you mean by not wanting to be around them... but don't allow your emotions to get in the way of reason. It is what Helena Ravenclaw used to say... 'Relying on your emotions to solve a problem, especially after something drastic has occurred, will only cause one to not think rationally.' And that is exactly what Potter and the Weasley's are doing; they are thinking emotionally not rationally. If Ginny had not reacted out of anger by what I said then I would not have been hit by this curse. Just be glad that she isn't strong enough to cast that spell properly... otherwise I would have bled out."

"How do you know so much about the Ravenclaw House, Professor? After all you are from Slytherin otherwise Minerva would have never had you placed as Head of House there?" Hermione asks trying to keep the woman awake when she sees that her eyes keep closing as she walked.

"Ah... but that is where you are wrong Hermione. I was originally placed in Ravenclaw when I was first sorted here, many, many, many years ago. But my dear niece thought it would be wise to place me in Slytherin so Helena Ravenclaw would not see me. For you must know a lot of ghosts do not take too kindly for seeing someone who has not died yet after over six-hundred years." She smiles at the younger witch and stumbles over her own feet, when her eyes had shut again.

"Aunt Artemis..." Draco puts his arm around the shorter witch's shoulder to offer support, "Why is it that certain spells react differently towards people such as yourself?" They were nearing the castle by now, so Draco didn't want to bring up Artemis's half-breed status near prying ears. "I mean that spell should have caused torrential pain even if it was cast by someone who lacks proper skill."

She smiles at the young wizard, "And it would have too if I wasn't what I am. You see it all comes down to a person's tolerance to magic." When she said person, all three students understood it as meaning Half-breed. "Take Hagrid for example, from what I heard it took several Death Eaters to take him down with Stunning spells. Now, with someone like me the spell will respond differently towards my blood." Looking from side-to-side, noticing no other person was around but them, "And the fact that I am over six hundred years old doesn't hurt. But in the end being part wood-elf means that the spells take longer to go into affect. I guess that is why we are said to be immortal because our blood causes us to age at an abnormally slow rate." She grimaces as she feels the pain increase slowly in her stomach. "But we must hurry... I know that you three were keeping me awake with your questions and I appreciate that, but I don't want to pass out before we get to my quarters... Bella would kill me." She manages a slight laugh before she grimaces again.

Luna, Draco, and Hermione hasten their steps once they were inside the foyer of the castle, using the hidden passages to make their way unseen to Artemis's room. Unbeknownst to the group of four, a set of piercing bespectacled green eyes were watching them slink into the first obscured passage in the antechamber.  
>Luna emerges first from behind a tapestry that obscured one of the many passageways hidden throughout Hogwarts. Glancing back and forth she sees no one down the corridor and motions for Hermione and Draco the go-ahead to bring out from the secret passage. She helps the other two by grabbing the lithe woman by her ankles and the three students carry the teacher down the hallway towards her room.<p>

"Will she allow us into the room, Professor?" Hermione asks, worried that the ex-Death-Eater will not allow them entrance when she sees the state her lover is in.

"Hermione..." Artemis pulls a face that is somewhat akin to a smile. "Don't call me professor, call me Artemis, first off. And secondly, Bella is going to open the door in a matter of seconds. She already knows we are here." The door open, as if on que, but no one greeted them in. The students file in with the older witch in between them, once inside the door closes gently and they are met with Bellatrix. Hermione's heart skips a beat when she sees the woman that had tortured her only a few years ago. At first, she felt a sense of dread flow over her, thinking that it was a mistake to even think that the woman had ever changed. But when she saw Bellatrix's eyes flooded with worry and tears as she took the smaller woman from their arms and rushed to the bedchamber, the brunette realised this was clearly not the woman she had met at Malfoy Manor. Hermione, Luna, and Draco follow the raven-haired witch into the bedchamber and watch as she softly deposits her burden onto the bed. Kneeling down beside the bed, Bellatrix reaches for Artemis's hand and squeezes it softly. "What happened my love?"

Artemis smiles but drifts off to sleep. Hermione steps forward and clears her throat, gaining the attention of the older witch on the floor. "Professor McGonagall was hit by the Cruiciatus Curse, Ms. Lestrange."

Tears flow freely down Bella's face but suddenly her posture stiffens and she barks out orders. "Draco... Go get Minerva and bring her here. Luna... Could you please go to the fireplace and contact Cissy for me? I am going to need her help quickly. Hermione, I am going to need you to help me take Artemis's corset off so I can see the damage that was done." All three younger witches and wizard nod there heads in understanding, going off to do their assigned tasks. "Also, please do not call me Ms. Lestrange." Bellatrix says to Hermione after Draco and Luna left. "I was forced into that marriage and was free the moment Artemis killed that pig of a man. Call me Miss Black if you want to keep with civilities, or if not, call me Bella. There is a lot to discuss between the two of us but now is not the time." Frustration settles in Bellatrix's voice as she fumbles with the laces of her lover's corset. "For Merlin's sake! Why does she have to wear these infernal corsets?" She takes her fumbling hands from the stays and reaches for her dagger in her boot; Cutting the leather away from her lover's body revealed the horrible burns caused by the curse that covered her entire stomach.

Two loud gasps from the doorway followed the revealing of the burns. The Headmistress rushes to the bedside with Narcissa Malfoy following closely behind. "Hermione, my dear, could you, Luna, and Draco wait outside in the sitting room while me and the Black sisters take care of my aunt."

There was a groan of protest from the bed when Minerva mentioned the word 'aunt,' causing the three older women who were huddled around the bed with their wands out, to hurry with their duties. "I think she is waking up." Bellatrix says, relief evident in her voice.

The three students back out of the bedroom and close the door quietly behind them. Luna and Hermione sit on the loveseat as Draco paces back and forth across the room in front of the fireplace. "I can't believe the nerve of that Weasley girl!" He mutters angrily to no one in particular. "I don't understand why Aunt Artemis allowed her to hit her like that... she could have easily blocked that curse the way she did Potter's."

"Maybe she did it to get more people to side with us, Draco." Hermione says, causing the blonde wizard to stop in his tracks. "I mean think about it... you know how those three are, they have probably talked to others... saying how bad she is and maybe a few of them started to believe them." Draco snorts at the idea, thinking why would someone believe the likes of them. "Don't let you hatred for them cloud your judgement on what you know they are capable of. They were able to get plenty of people to side with them, even though the Daily Prophet was calling him The Boy-Who-Lies. So what is the best way for her to gain the popularity against The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"By allowing his girlfriend to hit her with a curse in front of the whole class." Draco answers, realisation filling his eyes. He lowers his voice and moves closer to the couple sitting in the loveseat. "But what if Minerva expels her and she goes and tells her parents what happened. Mother told me that Aunt Artemis taught at Hogwarts while they were on in school here and that means that once that 'girl' tells her parents the name of the professor she cursed, they are going to come here to the school and confront her. They may even go back to the Ministry and tell them something is not right about her because she hasn't changed physically in the last twenty-some-odd years." He slumps down in the armchair across from where the two witches were sitting, worry lines creasing his forehead. "If Umbridge discovers her here, they both will be in danger. It will be an all out war again... because if the Minister sees Aunt Artemis, then she will take her to Azkaban for being a half-breed terrorist. And if she sees Aunt Bella she will have her killed for being a free Death-Eater. I just hope that Minerva did the right thing by keeping that horrible girl here at the school than send her home to her parents."

"I did one even better, Draco." The three students turn to face the bedchamber door when they hear their Headmistress's voice. Minerva followed by Narcissa and then Bellatrix and Artemis, walk out of the room and take their seats in the remaining chairs in the sitting room. "I had just enough time to modify her mind as well as the rest of your classes mind before we all made it back into the castle. No one will remember what happened besides seven of us in this room." She turns to face her aunt and Bellatrix who had taken up residence in an armchair, with the raven-haired witch sitting in Artemis's lap. "It seems to me that you are feeling better, my dear aunt." Minerva quirks an eyebrow, trying to keep the grin from forming on her face, when she sees the intimacy the two women were sharing in front of the rest of the group.

Artemis lets out a low growl, almost likened to that of her animagus, "I have told you countless time Minerva do not call me aunt! Everyone here knows our relationship and know how I detest being called aunt." She sees Draco flinch in his chair. "Except by you Draco... I am thrilled that you consider me for that status in your family, even though Bella and I are only, just recently, engaged."

The Headmistress's eyes bulge at that statement and she almost spills the teapot that she had conjured up. "You are what? When were you planning on informing me, Artemis? It's not that I don't mind that you two are planning on getting married but I would have liked to have known."

Bellatrix smiles softly and looks at her fingers that were entwined with those of the woman whose lap she was sitting in. "Well... I am sorry that we broke the news to you like this. We were planning on telling everyone at the dinner party tonight. But..." She laughs softly while Artemis wraps her arms tighter around her. "I guess you all know now."

Everyone stares at the couple in amazement, the first person to react the news was Narcissa. She walks over to her sister and wraps her in a loving embrace. "Congratulations, Bella. I am so happy for you... you deserve this happiness." Tears form in the fairer-haired Black sister's eyes. "I just wish that this could have happened twenty years ago when it was supposed to." She then turns towards the woman whose lap her older sister was sitting in. "Artemis... my sisters and I have known you for almost thirty years, when Bella first went to Hogwarts. She had a crush on you then. She only told Andromeda and me about it, if mother and father ever found out... they would have tortured her then. I knew her to be her happiest when she was near you and even when she would just talk about you, I could see the spark in her eyes." Cissy smiles at the two women in front of her, tears streaming down her face now. "And now I see that spark back in her eyes... Thank you for loving her as much as you do." She hugs the two women and walks slowly back to her seat.

Hermione, touched by the way that she has now seen the two sisters act towards each other, starts tear up as well. Reaching for the young blonde witches hand that sat beside her, she clears her throat. "I want to share a bit of good news myself... if I may."

Artemis smiles knowingly, "Go on Hermione... I think we all can stand more good news before we discuss business that is at hand."

The young witch nods her head in understanding, "I just want to inform everyone that is here that I broke off the charade that was my relationship with Ron and now I am ready to let people know about Luna and myself being together."

Minerva is the first to speak this time, offering her congratulations towards the younger couple. "My dear, Miss Granger, I am so proud of you... you truly our a Gryffindor. I could see you were unhappy with young Mr. Weasley and that your conflicting emotions towards a certain pretty Ravenclaw were the reasons why your attitude at times was less than satisfactory." The Headmistress smiles as she looks about the room and notices a particular person desired the attention of the young witch she was talking to. "But I believe I must give the floor up for now... I think there is someone who needs to discuss something with you privately, Miss Granger."

Hermione looks about the room, wondering who it was that Headmistress McGonagall was referring to, when she sees Bellatrix was no longer seated on top of Artemis and was timidly walking towards the loveseat she and Luna occupied.

"I think it is time that we start with making dinner... Minerva and Cissy, would you be so kind as to follow me into the kitchen? I am needing a bit of help in there to prepare a quick lunch for I think it is a bit early for dinner."Artemis looks at the clock on the mantle. "Draco... Luna? You two can make your way back to your respective houses to get ready. Dinner will be served at five, but I expect to see you two back soon so we can discuss what we are all going to do about what happened earlier." Artemis says as she notices that her lover needed to say what she needed to say to the girl, alone. Everyone nods their heads in understanding, seeing the nervous look on the older raven-haired woman's face.

Once the room was devoid of any onlookers, Bellatrix spoke, her voice's wavering tones betrayed her recently gathered composure. "Hermione... do you mind if I sit down?" The younger witch shakes her head and moves to allow the older witch to sit beside her. "I know it is a bit hard for you to look at me, especially after what Cissy told me I had done to you back at the Manor. As Artemis has told you already, I was not myself the first time you met me." She glances down at the younger witch's left arm. "I want to say that I am sorry for how I treated you when we last met... when I found out about it, I was mortified by everything that I had done to not just you but to everyone I had hurt. I know that my apologies may fall upon deaf ears, and if that is the case then I am alright with that. But I had to say how sorry I am for what I had done to you."

Bellatrix stands up and walks away, her back turned towards Hermione, not seeing her stand to follow. "Bella wait... I know you were not yourself when you did the things you did. I saw it in your eyes that night at Malfoy Manor, it was like a cloud over your eyes. I see it gone now when I see the way you look at Artemis. I am just glad that you two are back together again and that nothing will get in the way of that."

The raven-haired witch smiles, but Hermione sees the pained expression in her eyes. "It means a lot to hear you say that Hermione... truly it does. I want to thank you also for helping bring Artemis back here. If she had tried to come here by herself, she would have never made it. And as you can see she is doing better, being a half-breed like she is may have helped her when dealing with staying composed around the rest of your class, but I just wish she had came up with a better way for others to follow her. If the young Weasley girl had been stronger with that spell it would have surely bled her out. You know, I appreciate what you said to her the other day... I know you had forgiven me for what I had done to you then, but I needed to say what I said to your face. Not hear you tell Artemis that you had forgiven me."

"So it was you who was the raven that day?" Hermione says with a smirk on her face. "I figured it was you but I didn't want to pry. I have a question for you Bella... I hope you can answer me properly because it has been gnawing at the back of my mind since Artemis said it. Why did she tell me that I was a lot like you? I mean yes I have heard stories about how you were when you came to school here, but the way she said it was almost as if she didn't expect any different from me, why is that?"

The older witch suddenly looks about the room for any sort of distraction, silently craving for someone to enter the room. "Well... It may be because... I." Bellatrix looks towards the door to the kitchen, concentrating on sending her message of help towards her lover that was in there.

She sighs with relief when the door does open and Artemis strolls through with a tea set on a tray. "I thought we all could use a spot of tea after such a hectic morning. Is everything alright?" She set down the tray on the coffee table and looks at both of the two witches in the room.

"I was just asking Bella why you said what you said the other day. And she has yet to answer me." Hermione states matter-of-factly still eyeing the other witch who has yet to speak since Artemis entered the room.

Artemis smiles a knowing smile, but plays dumb. "Well Hermione, why don't you refresh my memory on what I had said the other day and maybe I can answer your question." Bellatrix returns to the shorter woman's side once the woman had sat down in the armchair she had previously inhabited. "I am quite a bit older than I look... so the memory isn't what it used to be." The reddish-blonde haired woman jokes as Hermione's attention is returned to the couple that were sitting together.

The younger woman doesn't answer right away, she was too busy looking the couple over to speak. There were a few things she had missed when watching them together earlier that she began to notice now, and they things were a bit familiar from her own life. She saw how both women's hair was curly, Artemis's verged on being on the more wavy side of the spectrum, like hers, whereas Bellatrix's was extremely curly on the brink of unruly. _'It's a bit funny to think but if they ever had a child together, if they could have a child together, its hair would almost be like mine. Same thing with their eyes too... a mixture of Bella's chocolate brown and Artemis's grey coloured eyes and you could probably get hazel from that combination.' _Hermione stops mid-thought and stares at the two women with her mouth open.

The older witches look at each other then look back at Hermione. "Are you alright my dear?" Bellatrix asks as she sees no change in the younger witch's state of shock. Looking back at Artemis, she whispers. "Do you think we should see if she is alright?" Artemis nods her head, worry lines creasing her forehead.

As soon as the two women got close enough to Hermione, she snapped out of her daze. "Sorry about that... I just noticed a few things about you two that I didn't notice before and..." She shakes her head, trying to see it as nothing but a coincidence. "I know that this is stupid of me even to ask but was I adopted by my parents or something?"

Both women looked at each other confused and then look back at Hermione who was still shaking her head. "Why do you ask such a thing, Hermione?" Artemis asks, fearing that the girl had figured something out that she wasn't supposed to.

"It's just because I always thought I never really looked like my parents... never seen my personality in either of them. And when I turned eleven and received my letter admitting me to Hogwarts, I felt that there was no way that they were actually my parents. So that is why I am asking if you two know if I was adopted or not."

"Miss Granger... I do not believe that Artemis or Miss Black would know the answer to that question, and besides how could you know for certain if you were adopted or not? Did you ever ask your parents?" Minerva enters the room halfway through Hermione's revelation, cutting off any answer from the two women who were already in the room.

"Well, no... but I have had my suspicions for a long time now and there are a few things I have noticed about myself that I am just finding out where they might have came from."

"Who do you think your parents are, if it wasn't the Grangers?" Bellatrix questions, although she doesn't want to hear the answer. She reaches for Artemis's hand that had tightened around her waist and squeezed it, hoping to convey how she was feeling.

Hermione glances at the two women and takes a deep breath, "Well... I know it may sound weird and I have absolutely nothing to go on, but I think you two might be my parents."

The only sound after Hermione spoke, was the sound of a glass breaking that Narcissa had been carrying when she entered the room at the last half of Hermione statement. "Come again! Don't tell me you told her anything Bella?"

Artemis gives a sigh as exasperation seeps into her voice. "No, we didn't say a word Cissy... You did!"

Hermione looks at all four women who stood before her, each one's face held different emotion. And the feelings going through their mind couldn't have been more clear unless someone wrote them out on parchment.

Artemis and Bellatrix looked at Hermione tentatively and slight embarrassment lingered in their eyes as well. Minerva looked at Narcissa with slight disdain for opening her mouth and Narcissa looked at Artemis with confusion then startling realisation.

Hermione had figured out what was going on between the four older witches, but still did not want to assume what was going on at the moment, she asks. "Can someone please tell me why you are all looking at each other like that?"

The older women snapped out of their current states and looked at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time. She looks at them and rolls her eyes, "I said... Can someone please tell me why you are all looking at each other like that? I think I deserve an explanation for everything that is happening now."

Artemis is the first to speak, knowing that this would have to be dealt with now more so than later. "Yes... I believe it's time to tell you what is going on. But I believe that Minerva and Cissy should go and retrieve our last dinner guest so Bella and I can explain a few things that would help you best understand."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this installment... I had just finished it this morning. Unfortunately, I have to go back to work tomorrow (6 days off never went by soo quickly.) But i promise I will update soon... I am bit of a geek by taking my notebook with me and jotting down ideas whilst on lunch.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier...<strong>_

Harry tears through the main hall and up the stairs leading to Gryffindor tower. He is stopped momentarily, as the Fat Lady was practising a new song and would not allow him entrance until she finished the last stanza. Once it was over, he gained entrance and burst through the door with a huff.

"WELL I CAN TELL SOMEONE DOESN'T APPRECIATE THE ARTS!" The Fat Lady screams before Harry slams the door behind the portrait closed.

"You alright Harry?" Ron asks as he sees the distress marring his friend's face.

"No... I just saw Hermione and Luna helping Draco take that _professor _back to her quarters." He facial features spun a tale of disgust and agitation. "I wonder why they had to do such a thing in the first place? She seemed alright at class today... she allowed her 'pet' Draco to go first, but I don't understand why she didn't let any of us go and why she let us out of class early?"

"Maybe she was drunk or something?" Ginny offers as she shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I can see why she didn't allow you to go honey... remember you missed your detention yesterday, so maybe she was just poking fun at you again? I hate that she does that to you... I mean after all you have done for the Wizarding Community, you would think she would show you at least some appreciation." The red-head clenches her fist in anger. "There are times I wish I could use the _Cruiciatus_ Curse on her at least once!"

Harry shakes his head, as slivers of fuzzy images invade his mind. _'What just happened?'_ He thinks to himself. _'Maybe the stress of this new professor is getting to me. But I could have sworn I saw an image of Ginny using that same spell towards the younger McGonagall...'_ He shakes his head again. _'That is just crazy... Ginny would never do such a thing as that.'_

* * *

><p>"You are right Artemis." Minerva says as she squeezes her aunt's shoulder. "Come now Narcissa, let's go get your sister, Andromeda, and give these three a chance to talk."<p>

"I didn't know you invited Andy as well, honey." Bellatrix states as her eyes flash with slight hesitation. "I haven't seen her in almost twenty-five years, not since father and mother disowned her."

Narcissa interjects. "I know Bella, but I have talked to her since the Battle at Hogwarts and I told her everything that had happened and she wants to meet you." The youngest Black walks towards her older sister and gives her a quick hug. "I am sure that if you found it in your heart to forgive me for my hesitations years ago, then I am more than certain Andromeda will welcome you with open arms... she was always the most forgiving out of the three of us." Narcissa clears her throat to gain the attention of Artemis and Hermione who were just staring at each other, waiting for the other two witches to leave. "We will take our time coming back here... You told Draco and Luna to meet back here soon, but we will tell them not to disturb you three until dinner at five. I think that should give you ample time for everything."

Artemis just nods her head and waits in silence for the women to leave. Giving one last brief glance around the sitting room, Minerva sighs and leads Narcissa out into the hallway. The door closes behind the two women softly. Hearing the latch click into place, Artemis quickly casts a few spells, barring anyone entrance until she opens it, with the simple wave of her hand. Hermione stares in awe at the sheer magical strength the smaller woman in front of her possesses. Bellatrix had left the room momentarily to retrieve something that had been stashed away under the bed in the next room. "Sorry, it took a bit more time to find it than I thought it would have, even with magic... but I found it nonetheless." She smiles as she sets down a small but battered tome, the black leather cover cracked in some places and Hermione could see grooves, where possibly gold or silver insets had been intricately placed, within its binding.

"What's that?" Hermione asks, as her curiousity got the better of her as she stares at book on the coffee table.

"This is an enchanted diary Hermione. I have kept it for nearly fifty years, but I had never used it until twenty-five years ago when I had started courting Bella." Artemis states as memories of the past flooded her mind. "It shows the person's memories instead of having it being written down in its pages."

"Like Tom Riddle's diary?" the younger witch asks with a hesitant look in her eyes.

"No, nothing that dark Hermione, think more like a portable Pensieve. Whenenver I would touch it, it would take whatever memory I had of the day and burn an impression into the page. Of course, the image would leave the page clean, but if a person whom the owner trusts with their life were to take the book, they would be able to see what the person's thoughts were. That is how I was able to get Bella's mind back to her over the summer. I was able to show her all of my memories of her and what we were to each other." Artemis smiles as Bellatrix reaches for her hand and entwines their fingers together.

"But that still doesn't answer my question, Artemis. Are you two my parents?"

"Hermione, dear, I am sorry to say... that we are not your mothers." The strawberry-blonde witch sees the hope drain out of the younger witch's face. "Believe me, I wish we were. You would have made us very proud, but you could consider us your godparents, because..."

"I found the page, my love." Bellatrix states as she places her wand on the table and gives the book to Artemis, who in turn hands it to Hermione. "You will be able to see everything. Artemis has always trusted you with her life, even though she hasn't seen you since you were a child."

Hermione stares at the blank page in front of her, when suddenly the page morphs into a moving picture of a beautiful meadow of green grass and heather abound.

_The sun was shining weakly through the clouds as three witches made their way across the meadow. A younger version of Bellatrix was walking beside Artemis, who still looked the same as she did now. The third witch had long flowing dark-brown hair and a noticeable baby bump underneath her robes. All three women were looking around warily, making sure no one was following them. They travel through the field towards the forest on the edge. It takes the women a few minutes to get to the edge of the forest where hidden in the shadows a small shack looms. Artemis is the last to enter the hut, looking over her shoulder one last time before closing the door._

"_Do you think anyone saw us?" The mystery woman asks as she turns to face her other companions._

"_No, I would have heard them if anyone was nearby." Artemis states as she sits down on a rickety chair in the corner of the room. "Now will you tell us what is going on Esmeralda? We have travelled for over two hours now and I seriously don't think you should have walked the whole way given your condition." She motions to the woman's stomach with a look of concern etched into her features._

"_She's right, you know? What is going on? My parents are already suspecting me of something bad, but luckily, they haven't figured out." Bellatrix says as she eyes Esmeralda's frightened state. _

"_I guess it is safe to tell you now..." The brunette stares at Bellatrix and with her voice filled with sadness continues to speak. "My husband has found out that you have been receiving information from Lucius on what Umbridge and her people have been planning." Both women eye their friend suspiciously causing her to continue. "I didn't say anything! How could I? We performed the Unbreakable Vow! I think he overheard you and Narcissa talking at Black Manor, Bella. Because ever since that day, it has been so hard for me to come find you to tell you what is going on. Luckily, Damien had a meeting to attend to. He didn't tell me where he was going or how long he was going to be gone but as soon as he left, I contacted you. I... I think he is going to talk to Umbridge and tell him what he knows. He will implicate all three of us."_

_Artemis stares at the sobbing woman in front of her. "Why would he bring you into this as well? I mean, you are having his child! You are not considered a freak of nature like me!"_

"_No... but he considers me a blood-tratior. That is what he told me... he said he would rather lose a child than to be married to a blood-traitor like me. He said... that he would rather lose the child anyway because my blood flows within it as well. I know you two are going to leave the country soon... please I beg you. Take me with you! I can't let him hurt my baby. She has done nothing wrong, she's is an innocent... I can't bear to think of what he would do if he came back from the meeting and I was still at the estate. But... it is not just myself I worry over... I worry for your safety too. What if he tells your parents Bella? Their ties to the Dark Lord are great and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't warn you that he is not above casting you down as a blood-traitor too. Even if he is your cousin."_

_Bellatrix looks at Artemis, tears forming in her eyes as she listened to her friend's words reverberate through her mind. "We have to take her with us... Artemis we just have to."_

"_I know." Artemis runs her free hand through her hair, thinking of everything that has happened thus far. "We need to move our plans up..."_

"_How far up my love?" _

"_We need to get out of the country now... while he is still at the Ministry. That should give us ample amount of time before people come to look for us. Bella, my dear, can we meet back at Cissy's? The manor is the only place that will be safe enough for us to meet up before we make our move. Esmeralda and I will go to the estate in Ireland. I want to make sure it is safe before we use it. Once it is safe, I will leave Esmeralda there and come to get you from Cissy's. If you have to go to Black Manor to retrieve some of your possession, please make sure Cygnus doesn't see you." Bellatrix nods her head slowly and turns her face away from Artemis, to hide the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. "Please don't cry my love, I promise you I will come back and everything will be okay." She had moved from the armchair she was sitting in and knelt down in front of Bellatrix. Artemis takes the raven-haired witch's face in her hands, gently pulling it to face her own. "I wish that we didn't have to do it this way... but I have to make sure it is safe and I can't possibly protect all of you at once if we are walking into a trap at our new home. Esmeralda can't stay here... Damien has already told them about what she has done, so she is no longer safe here. But you, my love, have not been found out yet. Your parents don't know of what is going on so it gives you time to be able to collect your things and I will come back for you." Artemis stands and embraces Bellatrix in a fierce hug, both witches emotions apparent in the embrace. "I love you and will see you soon, my love."_

"_I love you, too." Bellatrix murmurs as they kiss._

The scene slow dissipates as another act unfolds...

_The wind is howling over a lush moor, where a looming shadow is cast by a stately manor. Artemis walks about the about the place with apprehension, something doesn't feel right. It felt as if something had been taken from her but she can't tell what it is. Then suddenly a sense of understanding dawns on her face. 'They have her...' She thinks to herself. 'They've taken Bella!' _

_She rushes back to the high grass near the edge of the lake that was adjacent to the property she was currently searching, stopping at the side of a huge outcropping of boulders. "Esmeralda! They caught her!"_

_A shadow moves from out behind a fissure between two of the rocks causing Artemis to jump slightly until she realies it was her friend. "What do you mean they have Bellatrix, Artemis? How do you know?"_

_Artemis throws her hands up in the air, frustration setting in, "I just know... It's like a feeling. Do you believe in soul mates?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Well they exist... I should know. I have been around for far too long on this earth not to notice things like that. And in all my years, I have only been in love with one person, she may have taken residence in other bodies throughout the years, but I know her soul. And that is who Bellatrix is. But I need to get out of here and save her before they hurt her. If they even harm a hair on her head, I..."_

"_You'll what?" growls a voice in the darkness._

_Artemis turns around to the location the voice came from. "Yaxley..." she sneers. "So good to hear your voice. That means Dalahov is somewhere nearby. Why are you here? And what have you done to Bella?" _

_Dalahov answers from the darkness on the other side away from Yaxley's voice. "You don't get to ask questions mongrel. But since this will be your last time on this Earth I think I can humour you by answering. We didn't do anything to that blood-traitor wench of yours... the Dark Lord has her safe and among his ranks, courtesy of Druella and Cygnus. And the reason why we are here is because of Mr. Damien Prewett's wife. She's a blood-traitor too, for consorting with the likes of you, so she has to spend time in Azkaban because of the new law Umbridge is trying to pass."_

"_It hasn't passed yet so you can not touch her! I swear to you I will kill you all if it is the last thing I do." Artemis snarls in the directions the voices came from. She backs up closer to Esmeralda's hiding spot, guarding her and the unborn baby from being harmed. Dropping her voice down to barely a whisper, Artemis tries to comfort the pregnant woman. "We will get out of here there is only two of them. It will be easy."_

_Laughter is heard resounding through the night sky as people start appearing from thin air. "Did you really think we would come alone, mongrel? How you survived for as long as you have, astounds me. Who did you bribe to be able to last as long as you have?"_

_Artemis smirks, even though the situation at hand seemed grim. "You know what really astounds me, Yaxley? It's the fact that you even used the word 'astounds' correctly. And besides we are getting out of here whether you like it or not"_

_Yaxley growls menacingly, "We'll see about that." With a wave of his hand, he signals for a group of wizards to attack. Arrow shaped ballistics shoot out of their wands, heading for the two women. Using this as an opportune moment to make a quick getaway, Artemis grabs Esmeralda's hand and the Dissapparate into the night._

Blinding white light follows as the book closes upon itself and Hermione finds herself back in the present time.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Bellatrix asks when she sees how pale the young woman is.

"Yeah... it's just a lot to take in is all."

Artemis walks over to the sofa and plops down beside Hermione. "It was a lot to have lived through."

The younger witch notices her professor has tears in her eyes. _'This must be the memory that makes her blame herself for what happened to Bellatrix.' _Hermione thought as she watches the raven-haired witch envelope the smaller one into a calming embrace. "Sorry to intrude... but Artemis what happened to the woman from the memories?"

"Well, we Dissapparated to another hideout I had available to me, that was located in Glastonbury. Sure it was a risk to take, but I saw no other option. I could tell Esmeralda didn't have much longer to wait till she gave birth and the fact that I had several magical arrows sticking in my shoulder and leg, we had no other choice but to Apparate to there. It was, after all, the closest hideout we had. She tried her hardest to hold on to the baby until I could heal myself properly, but the baby couldn't wait." Artemis wipes her eyes and looks at Hermione. "She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl... but it took a toll on her and... I tried... I tried to do everything in my abilities to keep her alive but she was just too weak. It was the stress, you see. But her last words to me were- 'Keep Hermione safe. Please whatever you do, keep her safe.' And I did the best thing I could, I kept you safe for a couple of weeks until it got to the point that Umbridge's men were almost breaking down my door. I sent word to Minerva... she came and took you away, so you would be safe from harm. I knew if they ever caught me and you were with me... they would have taken you back to Damien and I couldn't allow that to happen. You were too young to Apparate with me out of the country but it... it..."

Artemis stops to try and steady her voice which wavered as she saw Hermione's tears flowing freely down her face. She looks away a sighs, a deep gut-wrenching sigh that caused a torrent of tears to flow down her cheeks. "It broke my heart for me to give you away... even if it was to my niece. I told Minerva that I had to leave. They wouldn't have stopped searching for me, so I just Apparated to the only other place I knew to go. I went to Romania and stayed out of sight in the wilds near the dragons. It was dangerous for me to stay there but I knew no one would find me there. I wasn't able to get back until three months later when I heard what was happening back in England and by then I was too scared to try and get you back. But I watched out for you every so often, Minerva told me that she gave you to a Muggle couple who couldn't have children of their own. I watched how much they doted on you and realised it was for the best. I knew I couldn't give you everything you deserved. Not without Bella by my side, but with her in Azkaban and no one knowing the truth about what happened to her, I was lost. So I moved back into the wilds until last year when I felt the tugging on my heart that she was in danger. That was the time I first saw you again, it had been years since I had last laid eyes on you, but I knew who you were in that tiny amount of time. That was the reason I also took this job... you see even though you are not our child, we feel that you are the closest thing to a daughter that we had ever considered having. Not until very recently of course... which is another surprise that we are going to announce at dinner tonight."

Artemis sighs to herself, feeling the weight that had once buried her soul, lift and leave her feeling lighter than she had in a long time. Casting a side-long glance in Hermione's direction, she lets out a small chuckle. "You probably hate me now, don't you? I mean I hate myself for every second of that memory... not being able to save Bella from being _Imperiused_, not being able to save your mother from dying, and not being able to protect you because of people who hated what I am. You see there were so many things in you that reminded me of your mother, Bellatrix, and of that night; that it hurt so bad to see you in my class, that I almost didn't want to take this job again. But of course Minerva told me everything about you before I took it, that I had to get to know you." She stares at Hermione, after she bared her heart and soul, slightly worried of what the girl would do next.

Neither of the older witches counted on what happened next. Hermione reaches for both of the women, hugging them tightly, saying. "Thank you... for everything that you did for me. I know this is a lot for me to take in now, but I don't think I could have received better godparents than you two. Everything makes sense now... I remember seeing you before, Artemis, but I couldn't remember until just now. You came into the backyard one time when I was four. Mother was washing dishes in the kitchen and I was out playing in the sandbox and I saw a fox... I didn't know what a fox was at the time," Hermione grins with embarrassment. "I thought it was a little dog and I went over to play with it. I remember we played for a few minutes until mother saw what I was doing and had a fit. She ran out of the house, grabbed me up, and took the broom after you. I cried and told her that she scared away my friend, I never saw you after that day though."

Artemis grins at the memory, thinking back to how much fun she had with the toddler that was Hermione. "I came back... you never saw me, but I did come back. I was a bit more careful after that incident." Her tone becomes a bit more serious as she sees the change from happiness to sadness on the younger witch's face. "Hermione... don't beat yourself up about what you did to your parents. You did the right thing to protect them, not many people would have done what you did. Taking all the safety away from you just to keep the ones you love from getting hurt. I am very proud of you. And I know it may not seem like much and you are not really in need of guardians now, especially after all that you have done in your life. But Bella and I are here if you need us, we are after all your godparents."

Bellatrix, who was silent for the most part, cleared her throat and added to her lover's comment. "I know I wasn't able to see you when you were born or when you were growing up, like Artemis did, but I really want to get to know you. Your real mother, was a beautiful person, with a loving heart. She didn't care what a person was or where they came from, as long as there was good in their heart that was all that mattered. I know we can't treat you like a little child, because you are a young woman now, but we want to be a part of your life... and we want you to be a part of our baby's life. I know it is something you have to think about, and by all means take your time about it, but know we really care about you and will make sure no one ever hurts you."

Hermione smiles and nods her head. She liked the idea of having the two women as godparents. They were both very smart talented witches; who, like her, were willing to take a stand even though the majority may disagree. But she knew it would be best to consider what Bellatrix said about taking her time before she made her decision. "I would like to get to know you better... both of you. It is going to take some time on both our ends but I believe that once we get to know each other we will become a tight-knit family." Hermione smiles again when she sees the two women smile back at her. Almost forgetting what Bellatrix had said before, she blushes with embarrassment. "I am sorry we got caught up in everything before... I should have said it then, but congratulations on your pregnancy. I know both of you will be more than able parents."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Sorry for lack of updates recently... going back to work slightly diminished the voice of my muse and caused this chapter to take longer to write than anticipated. I would like to thank everyone who has been following this story and I appreciate the reviews I have received thus far! Now onto Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>The three women fell into a comfortable silence, something Hermione never experienced before with someone besides Luna. It is in that silence she was able to contemplate her first week back at Hogwarts. There was no doubt in her mind that it had made for one hell of a week. <em>'I never felt this way when hanging out with Ron, Harry, and Ginny... there was always someone who broke the silence in one form or another. Harry would always complain that the quiet was too much, and would start a topic of conversation or get up and leave. Ronald would always have this look like he had ate something bad and was going to sick it back up when no one spoke for long periods. And Ginny... she would always start moving about as if the stillness was boring her. I would have to just read something, anything to not concentrate on them. I prefer the quiet; it always me to be able to make an assessment of any situation that should arise. I'm surprised that I was able to act as level-headed as I did while spending time with any of them.' <em>Hermione thinks to herself as she basks in the tranquil atmosphere that had been created by the three of them. Glancing at the couple that had taken up residence on the sofa along side her, she had to smile as she watched how happily in love they were. Artemis had sat down with her back against the armrest, sitting almost sideways, with Bellatrix leaning against her torso. The raven-haired witch had undone the glamour spell she had cast to hide her baby bump from the rest of the group. She had admitted earlier before the serene silence that they wanted to wait until the perfect moment to tell the rest of the group. Hermione laughs to herself when she thinks back to when she removed the glamour from her the first thing Artemis did was place her hand protectively over Bella's stomach. She watches them for a few more seconds, until she realises there has been one question that had been burning in her mind since before she saw the memories from the diary.

"Bella... how did you and Artemis meet? I know I heard that you first met at Hogwarts... maybe I should have worded it better. When did you two get together, is what I am trying to ask."

Bellatrix smiles as she thinks back to that one particular year at Hogwarts. "Well, I had always had a crush on Artemis ever since I started my first year here. There was something about her that instantly drew me to her. Whenever I would leave for summer holiday, back to Black Manor, I would always cry. I never wanted to leave from her sight. I guess it was my final year that we started seeing one another. I had just turned seventeen and the 'Tracer' had been taken off me and I felt like I was grown-up then... so, I decided to confront her about my feelings for her. Knowing that she always took a midnight stroll around Black Lake, I decided that would be the best time to approach her; because I knew if I had tried any other time someone would find out or interrupt my confession." She looks behind her where Artemis was also listening into the tale, a look of amusement was etched on the smaller woman's face. "It took me three nights before I got up the courage to confront her. I would go and follow her path, kept hidden just enough so she wouldn't notice me there... how was I supposed to know that she actually heard me the first day?"

Artemis laughs at this point in the story. "Well my dear, if you had just remembered what I had taught you then you would have known that I have excellent hearing."

Bellatrix slaps the other witch's arm playfully, "Do you want to tell the story or do you want me to?"

She stops laughing, "Go on Bella, finish your story."

"Okay. Well on the third day I decided I would finally confront her on the waterfront. But to my dismay, she was already waiting for me to come out of the bushes."

"_Good evening Miss Black, I was wondering when you were going to come out of the darkness and talk to me... this makes the third night of you following me, doesn't it? What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Bellatrix? Come walk with me it is such a beautiful night... I don't want to enjoy it alone." Artemis waits as the raven-haired young woman walks towards. _

_Bellatrix just looks around slightly embarrassed that she had been found out, but her lineage made it easier for her to shake off that moment of embarrassment. She was a Black after all, and Black's never show weakness. "Of course Professor McGonagall, I will walk with you. There are a few things I need to get off my chest anyway."_

_The smaller woman smiles, "Well I could tell something must have been bothering you for you to stalk me for three nights straight." The raven-haired woman colours again. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you Bella... now what was it you wanted to speak to me about." _

_The young Slytherin woman smiled inwardly, feeling even more love for the woman for using her nickname that only her sisters ever used. "Well... professor..."_

"_Please, call me Artemis."_

"_Alright Artemis... I know this may sound strange. I mean we hardly know each other, besides in a scholastic setting. I have to say it or I feel as if I will go mad if I don't. But I feel as if I have known you my whole life...or longer. It is strange but I feel so close to you and I... I feel as though, oh Merlin why can't I get this out? I had everything planned out in my head and now that I have a chance to say it, the words have left me."_

_Artemis smiles and takes the other witch's hand in her's. "You don't have to say a word, my dear. I feel it too." She pulls Bellatrix closer and kisses her tenderly under the light of the full moon._

Hermione stares in awe as Bellatrix finishes the story, "Wow that is simply amazing, I have never known anyone to have that kind of 'how we got together story.' I guess you two really are soul mates."

The two witches smile at one another, feeling that they are making head-way towards becoming hopeful pillars in the younger witch's life. Feeling that it was time to finally ask Hermione how her and Luna became an item, Bellatrix starts to speak when she is interrupted by a knock on the door. All three look at each other stunned at the sudden outside noise. Artemis looks up at the clock on the mantle. "Oh shit... it is five. Our guests have arrived!" She waves her hand and the door magically opens to allow their five guests to enter.

Bellatrix stands upon seeing her long lost sister Andromeda. Tentatively, she walks towards her two sisters and stares at her middle sibling. Afraid of what she would say if she spoke first, Bellatrix started the conversation. "Andy... you haven't aged a bit."

Andromeda smiles and gives her older sister a once over, "You haven't either... but I do notice a little change in your appearance." The middle sister looks down at Bella's stomach and smiles. "Cissy didn't tell me you were pregnant."

Narcissa whips her head around to eye her oldest sister, clearly hurt that she wasn't told before everyone else save Artemis and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix blushes profusely when she looks down to see she had forgotten to cast the glamour charm back on her, to hide the noticeable baby bump. When she lifted her head, she noticed everyone's eye were glued to her. "We..." She looks over towards Artemis, who was receiving rather hurt looks from her neice. "We were going to tell everyone over dinner, but I forgot to hide it until then."

"I understand why you would want to hide as much as you can from others , Bellatrix." Luna states as she moves from behind the other women. "But I think it is better to share the good news with friends and family. It is wise to hide it from all others though." The blonde-haired witch makes her way of to her girlfriend and wraps her arm around Hermione's waist. "How did the talk go? They are not your parents are they?"

"It went well, and you are right they are not my parents... but they did know my mother and were chosen to be my godparents. Even though I would have truly wished that they were my parents, I couldn't have received a better alternative though." Hermione smiles as she watches the women and Draco in front of her. Dagger-like stares, which were borne from their feelings of being untrustworthy of the news, were shot towards Bellatrix and Artemis. Both witches were clearly abashed. "Everyone..." The brunette speaks up to give the two women a helping hand. "They didn't want to tell anyone until they felt that the time was right and when they would know for certain the pregnancy would stay. Could you imagine if they had told you all earlier and then the next thing you know, Bella lost it? I, for one, applaud their motives. It saves heartache in the long run."

The looks on Minerva, Andromeda, and Narcissa's faces softened as they heard the younger witch's words. Realisation, that Hermione was right, outweighed their former hurt. Narcissa is the first to congratulate the couple by wrapping her oldest sister in a fierce hug. "I am so happy for you, Bella. I know I didn't act like it when I first found out, but I truly am happy."

"How far along are you?" Andromeda asks from behind her younger sister.

"Five months." The raven-haired witch replies, flush colouring her normally alabaster complexion. After the tense situation of everyone in the room finding out about her pregnancy, another constricting thought of her current situation with Andromeda, niggled its way into her mind. Feeling that the idea had to be disposed of right away, Bellatrix moves past Narcissa to meet with her long lost sister, face-to-face. "Andy, I am sorry about what happened all those years ago. I should have stood up for you, but my own feelings for someone that mother and father wouldn't approve of got in the way. I know that is a trite excuse... but please know that I am terribly sorry for my inaction." She dares to look into her sister's eyes, frightened to see animosity. But what she sees is nothing she had ever expected after twenty-five years of absence from her sister's life; there was understanding and hopefulness that the situation would stay buried in the past. Seeing the emotions she saw in Andromeda's eyes, created a catalyst in her response. Bellatrix closed the distance between her and her estranged sister, and pulled her into a hug that conveyed every ounce of love that the raven-haired woman, ever had and ever will have for her younger sister. No one dared disturb the reunion of the sisters, they all knew that this precise moment in time was critical to mend their once shattered relationship. After a few moments, Bellatrix pulled away on her own and looked around the room at everyone. Her gaze met with everyone elses until her eyes fell on Artemis.

Artemis smiled at her as she moved forward towards the three sisters, "I am so glad to see three of my favourite people getting along after all these years." She wraps her arms around both women's waist and motioned for Narcissa to come over as well, to create a group hug with her new family. Her voice came out low so as for no one, save the women in the circle could hear. "Now... there are going to be some dark days ahead of us soon. Umbridge is trying everything she can to drive half-breeds, like myself, into extinction. I need you two to please take care of Bella should anything happen to me in the months to come." Bellatrix squeezes Artemis's side, bringing the shorter woman to look into her eyes and see the fear that resided there. She continues, clarifying her last statement so they would know she was not looking for trouble."I promise you all. I will never go and attack that toad of a woman... that would be suicide. But I feel with what has happened in the past to three certain people who have a certain misplaced vendetta against me, that the Ministry will soon try to break down the gates here at Hogwarts and bring with them a battle to the death. And if that happens then I will have to fight, for I will not sit idly by while they bring ruin to ones who can not help they were born what they are. And I will not allow them to capture me and take me to my own death after all the fighting I have done to keep the ones I love in my life. They can not take that away from me. So please just promise me you will take care of Bella and the baby if the worst should occur."

Andromeda and Narcissa both nod solemnly, understanding the severity of the conversation and the weight of the promise they were making. "We promise." Both witches replied in unison.

A smile of relief replaces the frown on Artemis's face as she hears the women's response. "Thank you, both of you. That takes a lot off my mind by hearing you say that." She turns around to face everyone who was in the sitting room, after ending the embrace that sealed the pact between the women. "Now I am sorry for the wait... and I am also sorry that the meal was not ready yet. I feel so bad that I invited you all to a dinner that has not been made yet."

Andromeda was the first to respond, after realising that Artemis was going to end the dinner plans because of the lack of food being in front of them. "We don't have to postpone the dinner, Artemis." The smaller woman looks at the almost identical younger version of her soul mate quizzically. "We... meaning Bella, Cissy and I will prepare dinner. I am sure there are a few things you need to speak to your neice and the students about."

Artemis nods her head, knowing that by them working together to prepare dinner would also allow for them to have time to reacquainte themselves with one another. She watches as the three sisters walk into the kitchen, smiling to herself as she sees how happy Bella was now. Of course, she had been happy before this little reunion but seeing her middle sister after so long brought back even more light upon her features, almost causing a sort of iridescence to exude out of the raven-haired witch.

Turning back to face the others, who were left over in the sitting room, she feels a sense of duty take over her. "Andy is right... there are a few things we need to discuss about what happened today. I hope that it will help us come up with a plan that can keep those three from destroying something that they do not understand." She walks over to the armchair that sits nearest to the fireplace and with a wave of her hand summons a tea set and five cups. "I know what you are all thinking..." Artemis starts as everyone settles into their respective seats with a cup of tea in their hands. "You all think that what I did this morning was a bit rash. And I agree. I should have never allowed that curse to hit me. I was just thinking about what the others would think when they say a member of Dumbledore's Army actually use the Cruiciatus curse on someone that didn't block it. I was hoping that it would cause the other students to be a bit more sympathetic to my cause. And it was working too, until when I awoke from passing out after you three brought me here. That is when I realised the ramifications of my judgement. I have to thank you, Minerva for altering all of their minds save for Hermione, Luna, and Draco. If someone really felt bad for what happened this morning they would have done the right thing by contacting their parents, therefore having the Ministry alerted because she used an Unforgivable Curse. That would have gave them the right to do an investigation therefore giving Umbridge a clear path to me." She pauses momentarily to allow her words to sink in.

Taking a sip of her own tea as the others wait, undoubtedly knowing that she wasn't finished with her speech. "But I feel that even though you were able to modify their minds, Minerva, that there are few in the group that can overcome the spell, given a few days, and they will remember everything. Namely, Potter and the two Weasleys. I feel that even though none of them are as bright as the students who are currently in this room, they will still find a way to be able to discern the original memories of this morning than the ones you have planted. My question to all of you is... What shall we do when that happens? The Weasleys' have a father who works right within the Ministry, it would be nothing for them to owl him and tell him what happened once they regain this memory."

"What makes you feel as though they will know that their minds have been modified, Aunt Artemis?" Draco asks as he sets his cup down on the coffee table.

"Harry..." Hermione states as she realises the problems that will arise if this scenario should ever happen. "Harry spent so much time with Dumbledore and no one really knows the extent of what he may have taught Potter. Things that occurred during their meetings were never fully disclosed to anyone, including me and I was once one of his best friends. But there may be a way to keep him from helping the other two from regaining their representations of today's activities..."

Everyone looks at Hermione waiting for her to finish. They all desperately wanted to find out what could keep their new alliance together and out of harms way.

"I know..." Luna says as she smiles at the brunette sitting comfortably close to her side. "We throw a bit of dissension in their ranks. To be honest with you all, and sorry if this sounds a bit condescending, but none of them are that bright. The only reason Harry and the others were able to defeat Voldemort and also figure out Dumbledore's cryptic riddles was because of Hermione. We would all be living under his reign if it weren't for her."

Hermione blushes at the words of affirmation from her girlfriend. "Well I wouldn't go as far as saying it was all because of me, love. But you are right about the rift we need to cause between them. I am privy to a few of their secrets... secrets that if were brought out into the light would cause them to tear at each other and leave all three of them alone in the anguish of being betrayed."

"They came out and told you these secrets?" Artemis queries as she sees the opportunity of a lifetime being brought to her attention.

"Not all of them no... it is amazing what you can learn while others sleep. Especially Ron and Harry, while I was travelling with both of them on our quest to find the Horcruxes. I found out that Harry is only dating Ginny to be closer to Ron and I found out that Ron's fear of spiders has only grown ten-fold when they were nearly eaten by the group of acromantulas that reside in the Forbidden Forest. They do not know that I heard them utter their secrets while they slept, the only person who knows about Ron's being deathly afraid of spiders is Harry and Ginny is the only one who knows the truth about Harry. Unfortuantly, Ginny's enigma is only known by myself and Lavender Brown." She smiles when her eyes lock with Draco's. "I'm sorry mate, but she has bit of a crush on you." Draco blanches at the knowledge of having a Gryffindor, more so one such as Ginny, liking him. "But like I said this secret is a bit unfortunate because there is no way it will benefit us. I feel, however, that the two I have mentioned before hand will be enough to undermine them."

Minerva looks at her student as if seeing her for the first time. "I never knew you to be this underhanded, Miss Granger." The Headmistress tries to sound as aggrieved as possible, but her voice's power was diminished by the faint smile that appeared on her lips.

"Well... when I was first sorted the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I told it no because I knew how they would have reacted to me being muggle-born. Back then I didn't know that I was actually pure-blood, if I did then maybe I would have considered it." Seeing the look on her former Head of House, Hermione quickly amended her original statement. "Not that I didn't love having you as my Head of House, professor, but I think I would have fit in better in another house than Gryffindor."

"I understand, my dear... but I think we should hold the rest of our conversations until later..." Minerva watches as the kitchen door opens revealing several covered dishes being levitated towards the dining quarters.

They all filed into the dining room, their hunger after a long day seemed to be magnified by the sudden smell of uncovered dishes before them. Eating in silence allowed everyone to ponder upon the day's events, each person hoping that the day would never come when the Ministry would take away the one person who had touched their lives in one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the delay... ****Quite a few ideas have been barraging my brain lately. It tends not to be healthy having two different fanfics, three completely different novels and also a meeting to plan all attacking your brain at once! But I digress... now on to the story!**

The next morning Hermione awoke with a smile on her face as she stares at the curtain of very blonde hair in front of her. It reminded her of how deliciously sore she was at that particular moment. Realising that her hand was draped possessively over the fairer-haired witch, Hermione start rubbing tiny circles around Luna's bare stomach causing her to lean further into the brunette. As she continued the barrage of caresses to the other witch's navel, Hermione thinks back to how the night before had played out.

_After dinner, Artemis filled the Black sisters in on the conversation that they had missed while preparing the meal. All three listened on with interest as the half-breed woman filled them in on Hermione's plan._

"_That is a great idea, Hermione. But..." Bellatrix was the first to speak after being briefed on what had transpired. "But how are you going to be able to do this without them suspecting a thing? I mean, they will know that maybe you had a hand in it after all... that is if you are not careful. I don't want to see them try and hurt you."_

_Hermione feels love fill her chest as she hears the raven-haired woman's motherly warning. She was glad, almost to the point of spontaneous combustion, at hearing someone have that much concern for her and the fact that she knew it was coming from one of her godmothers almost made her burst into tears. The brunette finally spoke after reigning in her emotions. "I have thought about that aspect of 'outing' their secrets to the public, but I am afraid I haven't came up with a plan that can keep from implicating myself. But I am working on it and I am certain that this plan will work. They are all too hot-headed for it not to." Hermione smiles as she sees everyone nodding their heads in agreement at how rash the trio were.  
>"I think I may have a suggestion, Miss Granger..." Minerva state, "I have been thinking of a solution since the moment you mentioned your idea. What if I help with the plan?"Everyone in the room stared at her in amazement, wondering if their ears had heard right. "Well here is what I was thinking could happen... You said Miss Weasley knows the reason why Mr. Potter is dating her is because of her brother, right?" Hermione shakes her head 'yes'. "Well I could always confront him and tell him that Miss. Weasley has been worried lately about him and his lack of commitment towards their relationship and wanted me to talk to him. And as for Ron we could always have someone bring him a baby acromantula and when he freaks out the person could say, 'Well I thought Harry said you always wanted one for a pet?"<em>

_Hermione's eyes grow to the size of saucers as she stares at her Headmistress,"I never knew you would have had such dastardly thoughts running rabid in your head like that, Minerva!" The brunette smirks while trying to hold back a chuckle as she sees the older woman blush. _

"_I think it is because I have spent more time with you lot than I think possible. Besides, have you ever known my dear aunt to ever hold her tongue on things that she is passionate about? And I feel that with the way things have transpired, teaching them a lesson in understanding would benefit them a lot." _

Thinking back on what her Headmistress had said made Hermione still smile, she still could not get over how the older woman wanted to willing include herself. But as the brunette thought on it more, she understood why Minerva would do such a thing as that. Artemis is her aunt, after all, and if they did somehow retain their memory of yesterday morning then that would cause a lot of trouble if Ginny spoke to her father. Hermione just wished that things would have been different and that her ex-friends would have been more accepting of her godmothers. _'I like the sound of that... I just wish that I had asked them more about my mother, but I know that there is too much to focus on now. Especially after reading the evening edition of The Prophet... I can't believe that Umbridge is going to do random searches through every Wizarding community for half-breeds! I have a feeling that she is going to come here first, she had too much trouble with the centaurs here the last time for her not to want to come here.' _Hermione runs her unoccupied hand over her face as images of Dolores's men coming into Hogwarts and taking everyone that she has come to know and love who are half-breeds and shipping them off to Azkaban._ 'Maybe she won't come here first because I remember a segment on a pack of werewolves wreaking havoc in Wales so maybe that will be there first stop. But if those three gain their memories back... and they owl Arthur or Molly then they will certainly say something to the Ministry and...' _Hermione sighs audibly as her thoughts keep running over themselves.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, the brunette feels Luna's hand cover her own that hand been absent-mindedly drawing circles around the blonde's navel. "A sickle for your thoughts?"

Hermione smiles and tightens her grip on the blonde's waist. "If that was the case my love, you would be very rich indeed."

"You are worried that Artemis will get found out before we have enough supporters to go against the Ministry; which will, in turn, cause them to realise that Bellatrix is not dead and that both will end up in Azkaban. Minerva told you after we all left and she showed us to our marvalous new quarters, which I really do like by the way, that you should not worry about Artemis... they have a plan, just in case any Ministry official comes to Hogwarts. As for Harry, Ron, and Ginny, Minerva is going to "talk" to Harry today and Draco has made arrangements for Pansy to send the parcel with the baby acromantuala in it. I quite like the idea that they are going to have the note say it is from Seamus, saying that Harry told him that Ron would love it. Everything is going to plan and they have you to thank for the plan to keep those three from telling anyone about how she reacted to the _Cruiciatus _Curse."

"You are right and I know I shouldn't worry... Minerva even told me, the day I went to discuss my problems with her, that Umbridge wouldn't even dare come here, not with all the centaurs within the Forbidden Forest."

Luna rolls over to face Hermione, staring intently into her eyes. "But you are still worried that they will find away to take her away... I can understand that. But I promise you that we will help her and Bella, should anything happen. Besides, you do know that the whole Slytherin crowd know that she is half elf and still support her right?" Hermione shakes her head 'no.' "Yeah, Draco told me when we went back to our common rooms. Also after Divination class the other day, Firenze told me that all the creatures in the Forest are ready the moment Umbridge's people come through the gate. Even Hagrid and Professor Flitwick are hopping mad about the situation that the Ministry is placing them in. So, there is nothing to worry about my love... Even if those three do not want to help, she has a lot of friends to back her up." Luna kisses Hermione softly on the lips before continuing. "Now... is that going to be it on your worrying or do I have to do something to keep your mind off of everything?"

"What do you mean..." Hermione starts, but is cut off from speaking when Luna quickly straddles her waist and leans down, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. When the need for air was at an almost breaking point, the two witches broke apart slightly panting. "What were we talking about again?"

The blonde smiles devilishly, "See I told you I could take your mind off things... and I didn't even have to go get the water tank full of Nargles to do it."

* * *

><p>Harry was walking towards the Great Hall on his way to breakfast when Headmistress McGonagall walks towards him. "Mr. Potter a word, if you please." He nods his head solemnly and follows the older woman to her office.<p>

At first glance, it seemed that the Headmistress had kept the office the same way as Dumbledore had the last time Harry had entered it. Looking about the room more closely, Harry noticed there were a few odds and ends that had been switched around. Including in that, was the placement of the desk that Minerva sat behind. He cautiously makes his way to the high back chair on the opposite side of the desk and waits for Professor McGonagall to speak.

"Mr. Potter... how have things been lately? I know I haven't been able to talk to you much since the beginning of the term; just that one incident in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class, where you tried to harm my niece. I hope everything has been alright after that?"

Harry looked like Ron did after the slug vomiting spell had back-fired during their second year. "Yes Professor, everything is going pretty well. It's just... it's just my DADA class." Minerva quirks her eyebrow, waiting for the you wizard to finish. "I know she is your niece and all but I just have the feeling that she hates me, Ron, and Ginny. I know it sounds strange but that's how I feel."

"You felt the same way about Severus, Harry, and you see he did everything he could to protect you, all the way to the end. Now I know that Artemis may be a bit rough around the edges, she used to live in a dragon infested area of Romania for Merlin's sake! But she can never hate anyone, Harry... now are you sure that your problems are coming from my niece or are they coming from something that is troubling you in your personal life?"

"What do you mean by that, Professor McGonagall?"

"Well... I know I shouldn't do this but a student was worried about you. They insisted that I talk to you in hopes that I could help you with your conflicting emotions that could allow you to be able to make the proper decision in your life."

"Professor... I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry could feel his face grow red with embarrassment and the possibility of Minerva knowing his secret.

The older witch sighs and shifts in her chair, "Now Harry... I know I may seem old to you but I do know a thing or two about love. And to be quite frank with you, I don't understand why you would hide your feelings for young Mr. Weasley by latching on to his sister." Harry stares stunned at his professor, allowing her to finish her well-rehearsed speech. "Of course, he may not even carry the same feelings for you that you do for him; but I have always felt that honesty is the best policy. If you want I could even sit down and talk to both of you about the situation just in case he has problems accepting your admittance. I believe..."

Harry stands and slams his hands on the desk in front of him, causing Minerva to jump slightly. "Who told you! Who told you about my feelings for Ron?"

"Now Mr. Potter... if you could just sit back down and relax. You know I can't disclose information such as that to anyone. I would have never even approached you about it if I didn't feel that it wasn't causing you to suffer in your classes. But as I see that it is, I felt as though I should at least tell you that if you need anyone to talk to about what is going on in your life, I am here for you and am willing to help in any way possible."

Harry ignored everything that the headmistress said, his green eyes were alit with rage. "There is only one person in this entire world besides me who knows about my secret... I can't believe that Ginny would do this to me! I told her this in absolute secrecy! Never once had I told any of her mysteries and yet here she is blabbing mine! I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, I have to go." He storms out the door without so much as a word from Minerva, stating that it was okay for him to leave.

The older witch sits behind her desk for a few more minutes just in case the young wizard came back. When she noticed he was no longer returning, Minerva pulled out a piece of parchment from the top drawer. Taking her quill from the well, she set to work jotting down a very short, cryptic message.

_All's well on the front._

_-M_

She opens the window and instantly a large barn owl swoops into the office. Minerva stares at the bird for a few seconds, "Alright, I need you to give this to either Hermione Granger or to Luna Lovegood. Do not give it to anyone else. Do you understand? It is imperative that only they receive this."

The owl nods its head in understanding and flies back out the window that it had entered from. Sighing as she walks back to the chair behind her desk, Minerva starts to think about what she is going to do if the worst case scenario does occur. _'If Ginny does retain her memory even without Harry's help, I could always tell Arthur and Molly that Artemis trained with Aurors in Romania... also, I could tell them that the curse itself wasn't that strong.' _Minerva shakes her head as she thinks about the day before. _'No matter what she told Ginny... the young woman meant that curse. It was evident when I saw the bruising and bleeding that had been caused. If it wasn't for Hermione, Luna, and Draco, my aunt would have died yesterday.' _The older witch shivers at that thought, hating the fact that her oldest living relative could have been destroyed on the school grounds.

Having nothing else to do in her office the rest of the day, Minerva decides to pay a visit to Artemis and Bellatrix. Hoping to get more information out of them about the soon-to-be new edition to the family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **_I seem to be writing a bit of an apology a lot when it comes to this story... it's not that I have lost steam with it, it's just that I am almost finished with a novel I have been working on for over a year. A couple more chapters and it will be completed! It has been taking all my time and energy to finish. Plus, a little one-shot for Dragon Age took a couple of hours away from finishing this chapter... Okay, okay... I leave you to read chapter twelve!_

His blood was boiling to the point he felt steam was coming out of his ears. Even during his fourth year when his name was entered into the Tri-Wizard's Tournament, by the Death-Eater, Barty Crouch Jr., who was disguised as Mad-Eye; he hadn't been as mad as he was now. To say that Harry Potter was simply put-out, would be the understatement of the year.

Everyone who passed by him in the halls felt the rage radiating off of him, causing them to side-step into classrooms or to go the opposite way they were going; just to get out of his way. Even Peeves, the poltergeist, knew better than to bother Harry as he stalked his way to the Gryffindor Tower. When he neared the portrait of the Fat Lady to enter the common room, she saw the fury flickering in his eyes. So, without even asking Harry for the password, she swung herself open to allow him entrance.

Glowering at everyone seated on the random chairs that were scattered about the common room, Harry's eyes immediately fell on the red-haired woman who sat, reading, in the armchair closest to the fire. "I need to speak to you Ginny... NOW!" The rest of the Gryffindor students glanced towards Harry and saw sparks flying out of his wand, even though it was in his robe pocket. Taking that as a sign that he wanted to speak with the witch that his eyes were locked on, eveyone cleared out to give them privacy; a few first year's even stumbled over each other as they climbed out of the portrait to escape whatever wrath was about to be released.

"Okay... Harry, what's wrong? You have me a bit worried and I think you scared the shit out of everyone else." Ginny states calmy as she sees hatred flickering in Harry's normally happy, but paranoid, green eyes.

"You dare talk to me as if you don't know!" Tears flash angrily in his eyes as he feels the adrenaline start to seep out of his body. "I trusted you... how could you do that to me?" His voice was now a mere whisper.

"How could I do what to you, Harry? I could answer your question if you weren't being so blasted cryptic!" Ginny's anger flares as she feels slightly put out at being accused of something that she doesn't know she did.

"You told Minerva that you were worried about me..."

"Yeah, I did... because I am worried about you. You have been so focused on trying to find out if the new DADA professor is hiding a Death-Eater that you are falling behind in your studies and the only thing you talk to us about is what you think Artemis will do next." Frustration creeps into her voice as she spoke. "What type of best friend and girlfriend would I be if I didn't worry about you when I see that you are deteriorating because of your paranoia?"

"Maybe one that is so pissed off at the fact that I fancy her brother more than I do her... and the fact that she is also upset because her crush is dating Luna, she wants everyone to know my secret by telling the Headmistress!"

"What do you mean Hermione is dating Luna?" Ginny asks, completely ignoring the last part of Harry's confession.

"Oh, so you don't deny telling Minerva about my secret?" Harry seethes. "Oh..." He laughs suddenly, causing the red-headed witch to jump slightly. "You haven't seen the way they cast glances at each other or how they always are drawn to each other while in class? You are really blinded by your affections for her aren't you? Well... be warned Ginny, I am not going to keep your secret any longer since you couldn't keep mine! You played like you were on my side when she had sided with that _'Professor'_ but I could tell you were hurt that you did it and you would stare longingly at her from the distance... well I saw it all and... and I feel like you should leave, just like she did. But know this... I will never speak to you again as long as both of us live." Harry storms up the staircase to the boy's dormitories, almost crashing into the side of the wall when he stumbled over his own feet in attempts to leave from the young woman's sight.

Ginny sits frozen in the chair, trying to grasp the whole of the scene that unfolded. She replays the argument over and over in her head, trying to figure out why Harry had been so upset. Her mind had not focused on any of it really, not until he mentioned that Hermione was dating Luna and then her mind had totally stopped functioning.

She didn't realise that the portrait slowly swung open allowing Ron to stagger into the room. "Ginny!" He cries out hoarsely, causing her to jump for the second time in five minutes.

"I didn't say anything I promise." She mumbles as she was knocked out of her reverie, thinking it was Harry coming back to yell at her some more. Turning her head towards the direction her name was called from, she sees her brother pale and shaking like a leaf. "Oh shit... what's wrong Ron?" Ginny races over to help her brother up from the foetal position he had worked himself into on the floor by the entranceway.

"Sp...Sp...Spider!" The young wizard finally blurts out as his knees buckle again when Ginny got him to a standing position. Guiding Ron towards the overstuffed leather sofa in the corner of the room, she helps him to lay down on it.

Taking her wand out of her sleeve, Ginny silently waves it causing a large comforter to zoom out of her room and land softly over her still shaking brother. "What is this about a spider, Ron?"

He moans as if he is in pain at her words, delving deeper into the cocoon-like comfort of the blanket. Ginny stares at him wide-eyed for a few seconds, wondering how in Merlin's name she was going to get him to tell her what happened. Ultimately, she decided the only way to get him to calm down was a nice mug of butterbeer and a bit of a snack. Summoning a house-elf from the kitchen, Ginny told the elf what she required and with a bow the elf Dissapparated back to the kitchen to retrieve the food. He reappeared just as quickly as he had vanished carrying a large silver platter; filled with sweets, cakes, pudding, and an assortment of pies on top of his head and in his hands a large pitcher of butterbeer. Taking the tray off the elf's head, Ginny thanks the small creature for its speedy delivery causing the house-elf to blush profusely. "Just doing my job, Miss." The elf squeaked as he sat the pitcher down on the coffee table next to the sofa. Snapping his finger a mug appeared out of thin air which he sat by the carafe; and then with another quick bow he Dissapparates for the final time, back to the kitchen to undoubtedly continue to help prepare the next meal for the countless students and staff that reside within the castle walls.

Moments later, the smell wafting from the platter proved too much for Ron, causing him to burrow out from under the covers to grab a pie off the tray. Ginny waits patiently as Ron takes his fill on food and drink, relief evident in her face when his colour returns to his features. "So... are you going to tell me why you gave me the scare of my life?" She asks quietly, hoping the question wouldn't cause him to cower back under the comforter.

"I was walking back to the tower from the quidditch pitch, when I saw an owl fly next to me with a box in its talons. It drops the box into my hand and flies away. I didn't think mum would have sent us anything this soon … but then again I couldn't remember if I forgot anything or not. So I tore open the envelope that was attached to the box and saw it was from Seamus. He wrote that he had it on good accord, from Harry, that I would absolutely love this item he found. So I open it thinking that maybe it was some sort of souvenir from one or the Irish quidditch teams..." Ron's blanches as he tries to tell his sister what happened next. "But...but when I open it... there's... there's a baby acromantuala in it. I can't believe that git told Seamus that I would like such a thing! I nearly had a heart attack when it crawled out of the box! You need to stay away from him Ginny! He's going absolutely bonkers! He probably thinks everyone is out to get him."

"Believe me... it is over between us, Ron. He was in here earlier and was yelling at me because Headmistress McGonagall had confronted him about something or another and blamed me for telling her to talk to him. We should have listened to Hermione. I, myself, have never had a problem with Professor McGonagall, I always just sided with Harry because most of the time his suspicions were normally true." Ginny doesn't want Ron to know that the only reason she really didn't side with Hermione the first time is because she was upset when she thought the girl had a crush on the professor and was very jealous. Now, she doesn't care that the only person she ever really wanted to be with was with that blonde Ravenclaw... she just wants to get as far away from Harry and his psychosis as possible.

"Yeah... the same here, Ginny. As much as we have done for that specky git and all he does for thanks is try and hurt us. We could have all died trying to save his arse... hell, people did die for him and all he can really do is think someone else is out to get him." Ron stares at the mug between his hands, silently wishing it had something a bit stronger than butterbeer in it.

Ginny watches him, thinking of what they should do next, "Maybe... maybe we should apologise to Hermione and then talk to Minerva and her niece to see if maybe they can help us out?"

"I don't think it could harm us to try... I just hope Hermione doesn't tell us to sod off after the fact of how we had treated her." Ron says dejectedly as glances up at Ginny. "I feel bad for how I had thought about her after I found out that she was using me... I actually did some research about why she did what she did. I never knew muggles would treat each other that way just because of their feelings for someone of the same gender."

Ginny bobs her head in agreement, "You know we should probably go and talk to the Headmistress... she would be the only who really knows where we could find Hermione and tell her we're sorry. Besides you know Hermione would never just tell us to 'sod off,' she is not like that."

"I hope you are right sis." Ron stands up, preparing himself to leave to find someone he hopes would be understanding and sympathetic to their apologies.

Walking the corridors in absolute silence, Ron and Ginny walk towards the garoyle that guarded the entrance to Minerva's office. Ginny, always the most vocal one in her family, spoke first when they reached the stone statue. "We need to speak with the Headmistress."

The gargoyle looks at them sullenly and slightly perturbed that its sleep was disturbed. "Why do you need to speak to the Headmistress?"

"We need to talk to her about finding our friend Hermione Granger... Professor McGonagall was the one who switched her living quarters, so only she knows where our friend is located."

The statue grumbles to itself in its gravelly voice before it speaks again to it two uninvited guests. "She is not here... she went to go see her neice in her quarters. But I suggest that you do not meet her there for she is in conference at the moment and does not wish to be disturbed. Also, may I suggest that you simply go to the Great Hall to find your friend or wait until classes to find her and stop bothering me with your childish nonsense." the gargoyle closes its eyes, clearly making the last statement its final one.

Ginny sighs as she stares at the stony creature, "Well, I guess that was pointless. Come on Ron, let's go outside."

"Why outside, Ginny?"

"Well do you want to go back to the common room? I know I don't, he could be sulking around in any corner of the room just waiting for us to come back so he can lay into us again with some accusation or another."

"That is true, I should have thought of that."

"Are you feeling better now? After what happened earlier, I mean?" Ginny asks as she notices her brother isn't speaking as much as he normally would.

"I'm doing better... it's just that I don't understand why he would do something like that. I just can't wrap my head around it ,you know? I thought we were mates... but I guess that doesn't matter when he thinks everyone is out to get him. I know this must be hard on you Ginny... I knew how much you loved him." Ron stares sympathetically at his younger sister, hoping that he was playing the big brother card right. He was never any good at saying the right thing at the right time, but hoped that there would be a first for everything.

"I really didn't love him... not like everyone thought I did. I was only with him because there was someone else I had feelings for and that was the only way I could get closer to them."

"Who were you trying to get closer to?"

Ginny straigthens her shoulders and takes a deep breath, turning so she faced her brother, and decided she should just be direct with him. "Now... don't get mad when I tell you this, I was trying to get closer to Hermione... I have had a crush on her since I first met her. I always played it off that I had been smitten by Harry but it was a lie because I could tell how much you liked Hermione, so I never said anything. The reason I got so upset when I thought she had a crush on the professor was because I was jealous not because she had hurt your feelings... don't get me wrong I was upset about that but I was more upset at the fact that I may have lost out on a relationship that could have worked out if neither one of us were afraid to show our feelings. But now it is too late anyway, but I don't care... I would rather spend time with the woman I love but will never receive affections from than to continue to follow around some prat who feels as though everyone is out to get him, when in fact he is the one that pushes everyone away."

She looks into her brother's eyes for any sort of recognition that she even spoke, when he finally does it almost breaks her heart. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you had feelings for her, Ginny? I would have never even went after her if I had known that. The only reason I started dating her was because I thought that it was only the right thing to do after the whole 'I broke up with Lavender because I said her name while I was unconscious' thing. I thought we were the closest out of all the Weasley siblings...it kind of hurts that you didn't feel like you could trust me with this sort of information."

Struggling with her own emotions, Ginny decides she should let her own feelings stay in the wings and focus on her brother's. "I am sorry... I should have said something to you, but you know how mother is; she was so happy when I started dating Harry. She was actually planning baby names! I don't think it would have ever sat right with her, even though I know she does not have a problem with it, I just couldn't deal with the disappointment in her eyes if someone let out that I was in love with another witch. Even though we could still have kids, she would just be heart broken that it wasn't done the non-magical way."

Ron nods his head in understanding, "I can see why you wouldn't want mum to know about it... remember how she got when Bill she saw his hair dyed black and he had a ponytail?"

"I thought she was going to attack him with a spell to fix it back to normal, but dad intervened..."

"And she calmed down... I don't think mum would have a problem with it Ginny. I mean she would at first, but then she would come around. I think after the whole Voldemort situation, she has toned down a lot. She is more happy that at least most of us survived... she wouldn't let this get in the way for how she feels about you, as long as you are alive and happy I think she would approve."

"Yeah..." Ginny thinks back to how hard her mum took it when her brother, Fred, had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. "I don't think anything any of us do will ever make her as mad as she used to get." Shaking herself out of the emotional pit she had fell in, Ginny speaks again. "Now, we need to find a way to get in contact with Hermione... since I don't think she will allow herself to be seen by us two any time soon."

"It is according... why do you want to see me? Is it because you come to apologise or do you wish to ridicule me further for my thoughts on half-breed freedom?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **Oh wow, I didn't realise that I haven't updated this in almost a month. I had somewhat of a small writer's block for this story and didn't feel like I could bring myself to even try an attempt at writing anything for this without it sounding forced. But I finally broke down the last cinder block that had kept this story from escaping my mind... until now._

* * *

><p>The two red-haired siblings wheel around, meeting the witch they were searching for face-to-face. Both stared opened-mouth, shocked beyond reason that Hermione actually found them instead of the other way around. "Well... are you going to just stand there, mouth agape? Or are you going to tell me why you have spent your time looking for me?"<p>

Ginny regains her composure, "We want to apologise, Hermione... we should have listened to you. You know how Harry gets when he thinks someone is out to get him. And most of the time when he thought that way... it was true. But we believe he has gone completely mental, he accused me of spreading lies about him; when I only was worried about his mental state and then he goes and tells Seamus to send Ron a baby acromantula, when he is deathly afraid of spiders." Ginny walks towards Hermione with her hands out before her, in an almost pleading way. "I should have known he was going off the deep end when he accused you of treachery, but I was afraid how he would treat Ron once I left to join your cause. Plus..." Ginny looks over at her brother, who is nodding his head urging her to continue. "Plus I was jealous... I didn't like to think that you had a crush on a teacher that we all just met. Is there any way you can forgive us?"

Hermione crosses her arms in front of her chest and stares intently at Ginny. She ignores Ginny's last question and meets her with her own. "Why were you jealous?"

Ginny stares at the brunette slightly embarrassed to reveal to Hermione her deep seeded emotions for her, "I... I was." Ginny looks to her brother in hopes for some help of any kind. He only shrugs his shoulders and stares at the ground. "I was jealous because I felt that I should have been the one to receive your affections, not this new professor." The red-head blurts out, tired of running from her feelings. "I know it sounds stupid but... that is the reason. I am sorry that I let that happen. I should have swallowed my pride and just stood up against him for you right from the start. I can understand if you don't want to forgive us right away. I know I wouldn't if I was in your shoes." Ginny stares at the ground, eyes fixated on nothing in particular but dreads to look into Hermione's eyes. Scared to see what would be revealed within them.

"So basically, you are telling me the only reason you two are coming to find me is to apologise for being the two biggest prats in the world?" Hermione stares at them as they both nod their heads, agreeing with the brunette's assessment of the situation. "I see..." She smiles at the Weasley siblings before she continues. "Well I can understand what you were going through. Harry can be a bit stubborn when it comes to the way he perceives things. I guess after seven years of people and creatures trying to kill you would make you go slightly mental on anybody, but it still is no excuse for what he has done to you two. Where will you go now that he thinks you are out to get him as well?"

Ron slumps his shoulders, "I don't know... I haven't thought about that really. We were so focused on finding you and to say we were sorry, that we didn't think of what we were going to do next."

"You should talk to Minerva... that's what I did and she set me up with private quarters of my own. She could do the same for you if you go and speak with her."

"We tried to speak with her earlier to find out where you were staying, but she was not in her office. The gargoyle told us that she was in a conference with her niece in her niece's quarters and did not wish to be disturbed." Ginny says, somewhat happier now that she felt Hermione understood what they had went through.

Hermione's eyes were alit with understanding, "That's right... I simply forgot! Artemis told me that she was going to talk to Minerva about the state of affairs with the werewolves in Wales."

Ginny stares at the brunette, confusion etching her face. "I know I read something about that in the Prophet, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't think it is my place to tell you the exact reason why, but I believe if you ask Artemis for yourself she might tell you why this is so important to her... and why she will need all the help she can get when the time comes. " At that moment a raven lands on Hermione shoulder and softly taps its beak against said body part. "Ah... that's the signal that the meeting is over. If we go back into the castle and head for Minerva's office we should be able to catch her there."

"Is that the same raven that we saw that one day in DADA class?" Ron asks as he stares at the bird on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes it is Ron... she is Artemis's favourite companion." Hermione smirks to herself when she realises how the two red-heads had no idea that the raven was actually the half-breed's lover in animagus form. "It is a bit easier to send messages this way than to get an owl and then write the message and send it that way. And besides... Artemis isn't really an owl person... that is more Minerva's thing. But I digress... come on we need to get back to the castle. You two need to speak with Minerva and I need to go talk to Artemis... afterwards, I am sure that the Headmistress will show you to her niece's quarters where she can speak with you and answer all the questions you may have."

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sitting and chatting with Luna, Artemis, and Bellatrix for a couple of hours before there was a knock on the door. Jumping at the foreign sound that invaded their comfortable environment, Artemis makes a silent signal to her lover to hide. Once Bellatrix was out of the room, the half-breed witch stands up and heads towards the door. Opening the door slowly revealed to her Minerva followed by the two red-headed siblings from the Gryffindor house. "Well, hello I didn't expect to see you two here!" Artemis states, even though Hermione had told them all that they were to be arriving soon. "Come in... there is no need to stand out in the hallway when we have plenty of seating available." She steps aside to allow the three guests entrance into her quarters.<p>

"Hello Artemis. Yes, I didn't think I would be heading back to visit you until tomorrow but I had visitors of my own when I reached my office. They explained to me some problems they have been having as of late and I felt that it may have reason for their inability to perform well within your class. But that isn't the reason why they are here... but, I will let them tell you what they need to."

Artemis settles herself beside Hermione as she waits for the witch or the wizard to speak. Ginny speaks first as always as the unspoken de facto leader of the two. As the red-haired younger witch gets to the part in her story where Harry had pushed them away from himself also, everyone acted the part of concerned students and faculty. No one would have ever expected they were the ones who actually did it all. Once Ginny was finished with her story, she looked at everyone in the group. "I know we have been a bit harsh to you all this week and I know that I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but we are terribly sorry for how we acted. There is no explanation I can give you for how we acted except that we were mainly following Harry. For Merlin's sake that sounded so pitiful when I say it aloud. I probably think we should be going now..."

"No, you don't have to go now. I understand what it is like to be pressured to follow someone else who thinks they are always right." Artemis says as she walks toward Ginny and Ron. "Hell, I follow my life based on what other people think, especially now, because I don't want to thrown in Azkaban because of what I am."

Ron finally spoke, startling everyone around him. For everyone had actually forgotten he had been there all along. "What do you mean you don't want to be thrown in Azkaban for what you are? You are just a professor why would the Ministry do that to you?"

"I guess I should come clean... after all, I know you will probably find out sooner or later." Rubbing her hands over her face in a downward movement, Artemis pauses momentarily then repeats the movement except in reverse. Once she reached her hairline, however, she continued by raking her hands through her hair allowing the tresses that had once covered her ears to move out of the way. Revealing her elfish ears to the two siblings.

"Blimey! You are a half-breed!" Ron says as he stares at his professor as if she had grown a second head. Ginny slaps him in the back of his head causing him to quickly recover from his inactive state. "What in bloody hell did you do that for?"

The red-head ignores her brother's yelp of embarrassment, "So Professor McGonagall, I can understand why you have hidden that part of you away from everyone else save for the people in this room. But wha ti don't understand is why not tell everyone outright in this castle? I mean there are several other half-breeds within its confines and I am sure that everyone would protect you if you had been honest with them from the start."

"It's because not everyone is as understanding as you make them out to be, Ginny. Once some families find out about me, they will be calling the Ministry in a matter of seconds. And then that would put all your lives in danger and I can not have anyone risk their lives for me... not again anyway."

"It's not like we haven't risked our lives before, Artemis." Hermione states matter-of-factly. "It is only now that we truly can decide for ourselves what we want in our life, without anyone judging us too harshly if we decide that what we want isn't what that certain person wants."

Artemis nods her head, happy to hear that her god-daughter would stick by her even if the other people in the room might not, especially when the two red-haired siblings find out who her lover is. That would be another reveal for another time, for right now the half-breed witch knew she had a lot of ground to cover with the two Weasleys before they could even remotely understand why she would eventually need there help.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Wow, it has been quite some time since I have updated this story. I do apologise for that, I have been a bit preoccupied with my other stories. Don't worry I had not forgotten this story, I just needed the proper inspiration to finish this chapter... and I found it! Also, I would just like to say a thank you to everyone who has read, alerted, favourited, and reviewed this story. Without you, the reader, this would be considered nothing more than ramblings. You lot are what make a writer's day!**_

* * *

><p>A few days pass without a hitch, Harry was completely ignoring the other three that used to be his best mates in the world. He couldn't quite pinpoint it but he had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that all of this had to do with his newest professor. Sure he had a few hang ups about people in the past, a gut feeling, if you will, about certain people and their credibility. In the end though, he was only half right.<p>

Severus had never fully been out to get him, it was just his love for Lily that caused him to hate the fact that Harry looked a lot like James- the man who took the light away from Snape's life. And Draco... Draco was another matter for the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew that the only reason blonde wizard had acted the way he did was because of his father. Lucius Malfoy was a total prat who hated anything to do with the half-blood wizard that Harry was; also the fact that Potter was Voldemort's archenemy didn't help the matter either. So Draco, being the type of teenager who would never go against his father's wishes hated Harry as well. But in the end, when the Dark-Lord was destroyed and all the Death-Eaters who had survived got carted off to Azkaban, Draco had became less of a prat that Lucius was, but still enough of one that Harry didn't want anything to do with him.

The only person he had been completely and without a question been right about, that was out to get him, was Tom Riddle. Every year since he had started at Hogwarts, Voldemort was trying to kill Harry. So, putting two and two together, the Boy-Who-Lived decided that he was more than likely correct about Professor Artemis McGonagall. He had stopped going to his detentions for fear that she would curse him into oblivion. Which shockingly, the witch didn't protest his negligence to their agreement. She had been so caught up consorting with his ex-friends, that it made his teeth itch with fury. _'Why doesn't she even acknowledge that I am here!' _He screams silently in his head, wishing that she would end this charade of ignorance and out herself for the villain that she is. _'I bet they have told her every single secret that they know about me, and she is trying to find a way to ruin me as I sit here with my thumb up my arse, doing nothing about it.' _He sighs miserably as he stares off in the distance towards Hagrid's hut. They were supposed to be learning how to detect the presence of magic by feeling the differences of the displacement of the air caused after a spell was cast. Absolute rubbish, Harry thought as his mind wandered to a conversation he had with Hagrid, just the day before, about the DADA professor.

"_Hagrid, what do you know about Minerva's niece?" Harry asks as he sits down in the overly large, overly hard wooden chair in the half-giant's shack._

"_Ah... she be nice enough Harry. Ye just got to get use to her is all." The large man stares at his equally mammoth dog lying on a shabby rug in the corner. "She's a bit like Fang, she is. Very intimidating to watch, but her bark is worse than her bite. I assure you, unless you are trying to harm the ones she cares about, then she is worse than a Blast-Ended Skrewt. What's going on Harry?" Hagrid looks back to the young wizard, his eyes narrowing as everything falls into place. "You're thinking along the same lines ye did about Snape but it's her ye think is after ye, right?" Harry glances at the window to avoid the inquisitive gaze of his friend. "Harry, I don' know how many times I have to tell ye not to go lookin' for trouble. Jus' because someone thinks differently than you do, don't mean they are up to somethin'. Now go on back to class. I'm sure your free period is up. And if I were you I would talk to Minerva about what you feel. She might can tell ye a thing or two about her niece and why she acts the way she does."_

_Harry stands up when he realises that he would no longer get anymore information out of Hagrid. Walking out the door, he stares along the green expansive grounds of Hogwarts until he casts his eyes upon the castle itself. Even after the final battle, the castle looked as intimidating as it had the first day he had looked upon its walls. A large stone edifice perched upon an outcropping cliff, the only real evidence that anything had actually happened to the school was that a few of the stones looked newer than the rest. Sighing to himself, Harry makes his way across the grounds towards the main door to the castle._

"Mr. Potter care to answer the question I asked you, or do you wish to watch the grass grow about you and not learn a thing?" Artemis asks, annoyance clearly written across her face. "Now that I have your attention... what are the most common things to look for when you Apparate to a location that has seen recent magical activities?" The lithe witch folds her arms across her chest and watches in amusement as the boy's face darkens in embarrassment.

"You look for any damage done to things such as trees or buildings in the area." He answered unsure that he had even made any sense let alone answered her correctly.

Shaking her head slowly, Artemis turns to Hermione and smiles slightly. "Care to give the proper answer Miss Granger?"

"There isn't any physical signs that anything magical happened... well, no signs if it is an exceptional witch or wizard you are tracking anyway. What you will notice, however, is that it has left an impression in the air and the surroundings that if you are attuned to magic like we all are you will detect it automatically. So, the main thing you really have to do is make sure you keep a level head and your wits about you."

"That's right, ten points to Ravenclaw for an exceptionally accurate answer!"

_'When did Hermione become a Ravenclaw?' _Harry thinks to himself as he felt the embarrassment give rise on his cheeks for being outshone yet again. _'Maybe she was placed into Ravenclaw because of Luna.' _Harry stares at Hermione and Luna as they stand close together near the group of students that were considered the professor star pupils. Mentally shaking his head, Potter thinks about what Hagrid had said about the Headmaster. _'I need to get to the bottom of all of this soon. Maybe Hagrid was right about Minerva being able to help me figure this all out. She always knew what to __say or do when everything seemed like it was going downhill.'_

The class was dismissed shortly after, giving Harry an excuse to walk away from the whispers of how well the class went and of course the not-so-quiet murmurs of how pathetic he was being within this class- a course that he normally excelled in. Mentally cursing himself as well as any of the students that dared to even look his way, The-Boy-Who-Lived trudged towards the castle in search of his head of house.

* * *

><p>"Well Minerva, what did you tell the Potter boy?" Artemis asks as she stretches out her lithe form on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Bellatrix had went to visit Narcissa earlier during the day and was due back with in the next couple of hours, giving ample time for Minerva to have a private discussion with her aunt.<p>

Rolling her eyes at her aunt, the Headmaster speaks, "Artemis, I do wish you would give the boy a chance. Sure he is a bit paranoid, but he has every right to be and with you acting the way you do it makes his paranoia justified in his eyes."

"What in bloody hell have I done to the boy, Minerva?" Artemis jumps up from the sofa and paces the floor. "As soon as he saw me conversing with Draco, he treated me as if I were the blighted plague? And the fact that Bella would never be able to safe because of him only makes my dislike of him greater. You know how hard Narcissa, Andromeda, and I are trying to get her pardon so she doesn't have to loom around in the shadows anymore. I can even bring up the fact of how he treats my god-daughter as well... I mean she is the brightest witch of her age, and yet he gave her no credit whatsoever in their journeys to rid the world of the Dark-Lord! He thought her fight for house-elves' rights was a bit mad. I have only ever seen him converse with only one half-breed and that is Hagrid! Did you know he had a talk with Hagrid the other day about me?"

Minerva leans back in her chair steeling herself for the conversation she was about to have with Artemis. "Yes I did. He told me it was Hagrid that told him to come to me if he wanted to know more about you. He said that the groundskeeper told him you were a bit like Fang." The Headmaster smirks at the sudden confused look that swept across the half-elf's face. "And I actually agree with Hagrid's statement... you are very intimidating my dear aunt, but your bark is worse than your bite; unless, someone harms the people you care about most and then all hell breaks loose. Is that the right saying? I never can quite remember those muggle sayings that you have often told me about hearing when you would go on your travels before you met Bellatrix. Anyway, you want to know what I told Mr. Potter..." Minerva waits for Artemis to sit back down before she continues. "I told him that he was being foolish for thinking that you were out to get him, that you always teach through what you like to call 'tough love.' He told me he has heard of that method before but it didn't feel like you were acting that way towards anyone else but him. I asked him if he was actually paying attention while he was in your class and he told me that his mind did tend to wander while he was in your class; so naturally, I told him that was the reason you treated him the way you do. I told him how you could not stand for someone not to pay attention to things that could one day save their very hides."

Artemis nods her head in agreement when she hears her niece pause, "That is very true... I mean sure I was very upset when I found out that he had tried to harm my Bella while she was under the Imperius Curse, but I have never done anything to outwardly lash out at him. Except when he is not paying me a bit of mind while I am teaching. He doesn't seem like a bad kid, Minerva, but the way he always paranoid makes me feel as if he is going to do something that will cause me and my family to be put in harms way." The half-breed witch runs her hand through her hair, causing one of her pointed elfish ears to escape from underneath her reddish-blonde mane. "I don't care if I am hurt in anyway... for Merlin's sake, you know what that Weasley girl did to me! But, I don't know what I would do if I lost Bella again... or the baby. Or hell even you Minerva or any of the kids that I have become close to here! I know I am playing a very dangerous game when it comes to getting Bellatrix's name pardon by the Ministry, even if I am the invisible benefactor in the whole thing. But you know the day is coming when what I am is going to come to surface to the people that are not that acceptable to my kind and I feel Potter is going to be the person who brings me to their attention."

Minerva nods her head solemnly as she stands up and moves over to the sofa Artemis sat on. "Just know... when that day comes Artemis, we will stand by you no matter what. And I personally will not see anything happen to the little family you have created. Right now, there is nothing to worry about because they are tackling that problem with the werewolves in Wales and I heard that there was a rebellion from the vampires in Romania that they will try to quell after they deal with the Lycans." The Headmaster rubs her aunt's shoulder comfortingly, "You see, in the end... come what may, there are others just like you who are still fighting Umbridge and her irrational thinking. And when there are people like you... there are their supporters, like all of us, who will defend them."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note: Wow... it's been quite some time since I have updated this one! I know, I know. I have just had loads of ideas flitting about in my head. There are probably a few of you who also read my other stories and wonder why this story is longer than the others and why the plot has lingered like it has. Well the reason why is, that I wanted this to almost feel like a continuation of J.K.'s work, God no... I am not even implicating that I am placing myself on the same par as our favourite characters' creator. But I am sure there are quite a few out there, like myself, who hated that it ended with an epilogue of that calibre. And wished for at least one more adventure from them! Also, call me a bit mad but I absolutely detested the way that everyone's favourite Death-Eater was killed off. So I had to bring her back (you lot that have read my other stories, know I bring her back quite a lot!) Allright, I believe this note has gone on for quite some time. So... here is chapter 15! (Tell me what you think!)**_

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT... REPEAT.. DO NOT OWN any of these characters save for Artemis... she is the only original character out of the whole lot!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Minerva pauses for a second, replaying everything her aunt had told her. Remembering something seemed quite amiss with the smaller witch's words, she spoke. "You, Narcissa, and Andromeda are doing what?"<p>

Before Artemis could even reply a cloud of dust erupts from the fireplace. "I take it that you let it slip, my love?" Bellatrix says as she walks out of the from the cloud, dusting herself off before sitting down beside her lover. "Yes... Artemis and my sisters are trying to get everything that I had done while under the _Imperius Curse_ stricken from the records. It has been a bit of an uphill battle, but I believe that they are making some head way. At least the Ministry has calmed down since the fact that Andy and Cissy have told them about me still being alive. And I know the well written letters from Artemis have not been falling on deaf ears. I believe it will just take them a matter of a few more weeks before they come round and pardon me. Then, I will be able to walk around as a free woman instead of lurking in the shadows." Bellatrix curls up into her lithe lover's frame and hugs her tightly.

Minerva stands up, knowing that she should not intrude on their time together anymore than the few moments that she has, "Well... I am glad that everything is turning out well for both of you." She smiles genuinely before continuing, "But, I must advise you, dear aunt. You must make amends with Potter and there are a few others within our group that need to know about Miss Black before she is free to walk about publicly. Because you know the _Prophet_ will more than likely do a front page spread about her return and you will need all the support you can get to keep her safe. Also... sending letters... is all you have been doing, right? Because you know if Dolores catches you, there will be no need to try and get Bellatrix's name pardoned because she will break into Azkaban and free you. And both of you would have to be in hiding!"

Artemis stares at her niece and smiles, "Relax, Minerva. Like Bella said, all I have been doing is sending anonymous letters to the Wizengamot... Cissy and Andy have been doing the foot work. And you are right about Potter... I will try and speak to him in private, on the condition that he pays attention to what I say and that he doesn't think that it is a ploy to attack him while he is vulnerable."

"Well if that is the case, Artemis, I suggest you have me there along with you when you speak to the boy." Minerva says as she walks towards the door. "I think it will help if I am there to be a mediator, just in case things turn sour." The door closes quietly behind the Headmaster as she leaves the two witches to themselves, she smiles as she thinks on how this is one of the first times in years that she has seen her aunt so happy and herself.

"I hate to say it... but, she is right Artemis." Bellatrix says as the door closes behind Minerva.

"I know, she is. You would think as old as I am, that I would have been the one who had more of the right answers than my dear niece." Artemis nuzzles her face into the raven-haired witch's neck. "I really don't dislike the boy... it's just that he is so paranoid and so sure of himself, that I can't stand to deal with him. He is more like his father in that regard. But I know if we are to stop hiding in the shadows, I will need to make peace with him. Gods, that sounds as if I have been fighting him the whole way! When did things get so bloody complicated? It used to be when you had a bit of trouble with another witch or wizard, you would duel them and the winner would get the respect that he or she deserved. Now, you have to kiss their arse to get some sort of respect from them! How do you suppose I even talk to the lad? I mean, it's like I am basically out in the middle of the bloody Black Lake on a thin sheet of ice with the boy already. So you know it will all go to hell once we let him know that you never died and that you are in fact the mother of my child."

"I know, my love. And the fact that he thinks you are out to get him is not helping. I think maybe we should talk to Hermione, Draco, Luna, and possibly my sisters to see what they believe you should do. It will be a little get together. I know we can't bring the two Weasels... I mean the two Weasley siblings to the meeting, because we still need to figure out how to let them know that I am here as well without them trying to hex me and the baby."

"I would kill them before they even tried to harm either one of you!" Artemis interrupts Bellatrix, her grey eyes flickering with rage at the thought of anything happening to her beloved. "They would be motherless if Molly had so much as harmed you before I had reached you. I would have gone after the whole bloody clan if I had lost you to that cow!"

Bellatrix wraps a soothing arm around the shorter witch's shoulders. "I know, love... that is why we need to discuss all of this with them. Minerva can only help us but so much. She is their professor as well as their Headmaster. Even though she has helped us create the schism between the Weasley children and Potter, we need to make her seem as though she is not a part of any of this... besides when you have the sit down with the Potter boy, you need her to seem as if she is... merely an unbiased party."

"You are right, Bella... as always. When should we contact the others to let them know that we need to talk about all of this?"

"How about now? We send a couple of house-elves to get in touch with my sisters and the three students and have them meet us here in two hours time. We can all have dinner and then discuss what needs to be done about the whole situation. But, this time we will try and find a way to bring everyone together instead of tearing them apart."

A couple of hours later...

Hermione, Luna, and Draco meet each other in front of the DADA's personal quarters. "I see you two received the message as well." Draco says as he lifts his hand to knock on the door. "I do hope that my dear aunts have not decided to bring those two Weasleys to this gathering. I can't quite stomach the fact that the Weasel girl has a crush on me." The blonde wizard says with a shudder.

Luna starts to giggle causing Draco to raise an eyebrow in question. Before he could say anything, Hermione speaks. "About that... I believe I was mistaken when I had said that. Come to find out she had a bit of a crush on me instead."

The young man's eyes widen in shock. "Unbelievable. I mean it is believable but... you didn't notice it? And how in bloody hell did you find out?"

"When Ron and Ginny went looking for her to apologise for being gits." A voice says from in front of the three students. "Come on in you lot, there are a couple of others that have been waiting for you to arrive." Artemis allows the door widen to allow the young witches and wizard through.

"Who else is here, aunt?" Draco asks as he walks over the threshold and into the sitting room.

"Well your mother for one..." Narcissa says as she walks into the room from the kitchen and gives her son a quick hug. "As well as your Aunt Andromeda and of course your Aunt Bellatrix. Artemis has said that she had a few things to discuss with all of us, but she has yet to say what exactly it is we all needed to talk about." The fair-haired Black sister says as she looks in the direction of the half-breed witch.

"Now Cissy..." Bellatrix states as she comes into the room. "Just because you are curious doesn't mean that you can act like that. I had told Artemis not to speak of business before we eat and she complied." The eldest of the Black sisters turns to everyone else in the room. "With that being said, dinner is about to be served. So I suggest you all make your way to the table so we can begin. Then I promise all your questions as to why we called you all here will be answered."

An hour later, everyone made their way back to the sitting room to await the start of the meeting. "Now, I know you are all wondering why we called you here." Artemis says as she looks around the room. "As some of you know... Andy, Cissy, and I are trying to clear Bella's name. It wasn't an easy task at first, but we believe we are making some head way in that department. Kingsley has decided to meet with us here at Hogwarts to determine the truth to what we have said."

"That's wonderful news, Artemis!" Hermione says excitedly. "But, you haven't protested it in person have you? I mean there are probably a lot of them that would remember you from your days teaching here and would be quite shocked to see you haven't aged a day. Plus the fact, that needs to be considered. How many of them are in Umbridge's pocket?"

"We don't have to worry about Umbridge coming to this meeting, Hermione." Narcissa interjected. "Nor do we have to worry about Kingsley letting her in on Artemis being here." The youngest Black sister looks to her eldest sister as well as the DADA professor for approval before she continued. Artemis smiles and nods her head, grateful to give the floor to the blonde witch. "You see... Shacklebolt has always had two favourite professors while he was here at Hogwarts. Minerva and Artemis, they kept him out of more trouble than anyone else I know. He supports everything that your god-mother does; so if he has received word from her that my sister was under the _Imperius _Curse, then he will not challenge it. And he is also one that is secretly trying to keep Umbridge from launching her plan to place all half-breeds under constant supervision."

"And that is where our problem comes in..." Artemis says from her spot on the couch beside Bellatrix. "We need to find a way to make sure Potter or the two Weasley's don't go absolutely mental when they find out that The-Boy-Who-Lived was correct in hearing Bella's voice. As stubborn as I've noticed he is, he will not just let his emotions go once the Ministry pardons her." The half-breed's eyes flash dangerously as thoughts swarm her head. "And I refuse to allow him to hurt my family with his stupidity!" Her raven-haired lover wraps her arms around Artemis's lithe form, trying desperately to calm the small witch down.

"Now you will never make friends with him if you act this way, my love." Bellatrix says as she kisses the shorter witch's temple. Turning to the others in the room, she sighs. "This is the reason we asked you all to come here. We need a plan... a good plan, to keep Potter as well as Ron and Ginny from going absolutely mental when they find out that I am here. I don't think we will have too much problem with the Weasley siblings..." She looks at the faces of the people who were there for the final battle. "Well maybe some problems but I don't think that it would cause as much fallout as Potter knowing." Looking at her lover, who was currently rubbing her baby bump, she tears her eyes away to look back up at the others in the room. "We need your help."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: Sorry to have been a bit distant lately! What with work, minor bouts of writer's block, life in general, and the recent thought of several other stories crowding my mind... I haven't had hardly any time to write my current stories! But, I am back and hopefully this chapter makes up for my long delay! Reviews and comments are always welcomed... so without further ado (since I have been gone for quite some time) ON TO THE CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p>Sitting on an outcropping on the edge of the Black Lake, Artemis stares out into the deep, murky waters as heavy rain falls down from the grey skies above. The rain beats down upon the half-breed witch hiding the tears that flow freely down her face. Everything, so far, has been exceeding expectations, but the doubts she has for meeting with Harry have resurfaced. She knows he is not a major player in what could befall her and Bellatrix during this time of Umbridge's leadership. But she knows, even the smallest of actors in a play, make the story.<p>

_'If only the lad was as understanding as his friends... or hell, if he was as bloody understanding as Shacklebolt!'_ Artemis thinks to herself as she goes over the past week in her head.

After the impromptu meeting with Hermione, Luna, Draco, and the Black sisters, Bellatrix and Artemis received an owl from Kingsley Shacklebolt. The missive that the bird had carried asked that both women meet him within Minerva's office post haste. Bella had quickly transformed into her animagus and flew onto Artemis's shoulder. Walking through the corridors, the smaller witch felt apprehension crept into her veins. Thoughts flying around her mind blindly with each step she took. _'What if it is a trap? What if he came here not to meet Bella, but to take her and our baby away?' _The thoughts grew darker the more she let them run free. Sensing that her lover was nervous, the raven nuzzled its beak into the side of the half-wood-elf's neck. Sighing at the caring gesture, the reddish-blonde haired witch steels herself from the depression that had momentarily captured her. Placing her hand on the door, she takes a deep breath and opens it.

The room looked as though no one was inside, but as Artemis moved further in she heard someone clear their throat. "Professor. So nice to see you again." Came the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt from behind Minerva's desk. Standing beside the desk was the Headmistress herself, with a slight smile on her face as she watched the two enter the room. "And Miss Black, you don't have to worry about me... there is no one else in this room besides the four of us... so please, transform out of your animagus."

The raven flies off Artemis's shoulder and transforms into the DADA professor's lover. Kingsley smiles at the two witches and gestures for them to take a seat. "Now... I will not keep you for long. Miss Black, it took me a bit of time as well as a lot of persuasion from your sisters and Miss McGonagall here to make what I am about to tell you a reality, but we have cleared your name. You are now a free witch... but, I wouldn't make that freedom known quite yet here in Hogwarts. There are too many here that see you as a threat and would be more than happy to punish you for the crimes you had committed while under the Imperius Curse. But give it time... once the announcement has been made in _The Daily Prophet, _then you should be able to start making appearances."

"I-I don't know what to say, Kingsley..." Bellatrix starts as she stares at the wizard. "This is like a dream come true to me. Thank you."

He smiles as he stands up from the chair behind the desk, "Don't thank me, Miss Black. Or... should I presume that it will be Mrs. McGonagall, soon?" Shacklebolt asks with a small gesture towards the raven-haired witch's stomach. A knowing smile graces his lips. "The people you should thank are your sisters, as well as Artemis here." He looks around at the three women and clears his throat. "Well, I should be going now... the Ministry is certainly not safe while Umbridge is still at the reigns." Shacklebolt walks towards the door, but pauses with his hand on the handle. "And Artemis..." He turns to look at the small witch who has always been his favourite mentor. "Please do not do anything rash. I know this is hard for you, what with everything Dolores is bringing about, or shall I say, _trying _to bring about. She is going to dig herself into a hole that she will not be able to get out of, you are just going to have to give it time. I promise, things will get better soon."

Artemis is shaken out of her memories of the highlights of the week by the sound of a twig snapping off to her left. Mentally cursing herself for her lack of awareness, the half-breed woman quickly rises and faces the person who has intruded on her solitude.

"Calm down, my dear aunt... I had a feeling you would be here." Minerva says with a smile as she sees the look on Artemis's face when she called her 'aunt.' "You do know that the meeting between you and Mr. Potter is to happen shortly. Why are you out here in this storm?"

The smaller witch stares at her niece. Minerva had cast a drying spell about herself to keep the rains from soaking through her robes. "I have been thinking."

"Well that was obvious." The Headmistress says with a smirk. "And judging by the state you are in now, I would say that you have been thinking a lot out here. You would always come out here when you had something troubling you. Especially when that 'something' was a certain raven-haired woman that has the same name as this lake." Minerva sighs when she notices Artemis had started to stare off into the the distance across the lake when she mentioned Bellatrix. "You have never been able to keep secrets from me, Artemis. Don't try to start now. Even when I was a little girl, you would always tell me what you were thinking... please, don't start trying to keep things from me now."

"You are right as always, dear niece... I am sorry." Artemis looks back at her niece and Minerva is able to see the weight of the world that her aunt feels through the witch's eyes. "All of this..." The reddish-blonde haired woman gestures wildly in the air. "Just everything is not the way it is supposed to be! I mean sure, I knew it would be hard... given that there are many people who will not believe _The Prophet _about Bella's innocence, but I didn't expect that cow Umbridge to be the bloody Minister, and that the only way I could get the vast majority of the whole lot of bloody witches and wizards in England on my side, is by catering to a boy that has barely even lived a quarter of his bloody life! And to top it off, the little blighter would try and kill Bella and our baby the first moment he sees her!" Artemis slumps down on to outcropping she had been sitting on before Minerva arrived.

"So, you are telling me you are giving up?" Minerva asks as she stands beside the edge of the lake staring down at her aunt, who was currently cradling her head between her hands.

"No, I..."

"That is what it sound like to me. It sounds like my great and powerful aunt has decided to give up because things are a bit overwhelming." The Headmistress stares back out over the lake as she thinks about all of the times her aunt had given her advice, but now it is her time to talk a bit of sense in to her melancholy aunt. "Remember when I was eleven and I was constantly checking outside to see if the owl would come with my letter for Hogwarts?"

Artemis laughs slightly, "Yes, I do... You had everyone about ready to go mental with the amount of time you would look out the window! Your mother was ready to set you in your room and ward the bloody door!"

"And do you remember what you told me?"

The DADA professor glances up and sees Minerva staring out across the lake. "I told you that you must be patient, that I knew for certain that you would receive your owl in no time. And that if you would stop anticipating the letter and go about your normal life, it would be there in no time." Artemis smiles as she remembers the bright look that had crossed Minerva's face when she had told the eleven year-old girl that she was certain that she would receive her owl. She recalls the young Minerva running up the stairs towards her room to start reading up on the minor spells that Artemis had taught her over the summer.

"Goddess... I hate when you are right, Minerva." Artemis stands up and casts a wandless drying spell on herself. "So, you came to escort me to this bloody meeting and to give me a kick in the arse for letting my bloody trepidations get in the way of logical thinking. Thank you..." She smiles at the Headmistress and starts to walk towards the castle. Turning slightly when she doesn't hear the footsteps of her niece, "Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's get this bloody meeting over with."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: Sorry to all for the long wait for this chapter. Quite a few things have happened that have caused the delay on updating any of my stories actually, but hopefully things are well under control and I will be able to update all of my stories on a regular basis. Enough of all of that, on to chapter 17!**_

* * *

><p>Tapping his foot impatiently on the marble floors of the Headmaster's office, Harry looks about the room for the hundredth time. The wizard stares about the room, wondering when the Headmistress would arrive. She had spoke with him earlier in the day, and told him that she wished for him to speak with her niece, while Minerva, herself, sat in on the meeting.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>But Professor McGonagall," Harry starts to protest, when the headmistress came to him with her proposition, "Your niece does not like me. She is constantly belittling me in front of everyone, and never properly teaches me anything!"<em>

"_Mr. Potter, I assure you that I have already discussed with you the methods Artemis uses when teaching, if I have to speak to you again about her reasoning, I will not... I repeat, will not, be as understanding with you as I normally am. With this being said, I do not think you would wish to resume your detentions with her, as well as cost your house more points. We are already way behind everyone else in the race to the House Cup, and if you continue to discuss matters in which you do not know the full story, I will have take away more House points from Gryffindor for your blatant ignorance!" Minerva takes a deep breath before adjusting her glasses, which have become slightly askew from her recent outburst, "Now, Mr. Potter, my niece has informed me that she has decided not to penalise you for your lack of attendance at your scheduled detention times, because she simply feels as though things do need to be addressed between the both of you, and I full heartedly agree. That is why I called you here today," the older witch pauses and adjusts the pile of parchments on her desk, allowing the dark-haired wizard to speak._

_Harry sits there, staring at a random space on the wall behind the professor. Thoughts consuming his mind as he processes the past few weeks. When the older witch sees that he has nothing to say, she continues, "Well, if you do not wish to ask me anything, you may leave. But, before you go, I wish to remind you that the meeting will be in two hours. So I suggest that you make sure, if you have any questions, to think them out beforehand and have them ready, so you may ask everything that you feel needs to be asked."_

* * *

><p>The sudden opening of the door knocks Harry out of his musings. He turns around to see Headmistress McGonagall walk in through the doorway, followed by her niece.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I see that you are on time," Minerva says as she sees him sitting there, a smile crosses her face as she walks pass him to sit behind her desk.

He glances back again as he hears the door to the room close softly and the soft thud of Artemis's leather boots echo softly across the floor. He notices that she is wearing a dark green corset, as opposed to her normal all black attire. Even though it is a change, he does not feel comfortable. The green reminds him too much of Slytherin. The house that mocked and ridiculed him his entire time at Hogwarts, plus was the House of every Death-Eater who ever tried to harm him.

"Does my attire offend you, Mr. Potter?" Artemis asks as she stands in front of him, leaning on Minerva's desk, her arms crossed defensively in front of her.

"It's Slytherin colours professor," Harry states sullenly.

"Is that a problem, Mr. Potter? It is just a colour. The colour green can do nothing to you," she smiles as she walks across the floor in front of the wizard. "I think it is something else. What I should ask you is... how do I offend you? Have I done anything to you, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, yes you have, professor."

"What have I done?" Artemis asks, her arms still crossed defensively over her chest as she waits for an answer.

"Now, Artemis..."

"No, Minerva. I want him to answer this. I need to know what it is that he believes that I have done to him," the half-breed witch says as she walks back to the front corner of the Headmistress's desk and leans against it.

"You treat me as if I am less than the other students!" Harry shouts, his face turning bright red from the embarrassment that he feels as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"So the truth is out now?" Artemis lets her crossed arms drop to her sides and sighs, "Why do you think such a thing, Mr. Potter?"

"You seem to coddle Draco, Luna, Hermione, and the rest of them while you constantly snub me," the young wizard says quietly, "I feel you do it because of your feelings towards my father."

"No..." Artemis says quietly. She waits a few moments until Harry is staring at her before she continues, "No, I don't treat you the way I treat you because of your father. I will admit, while I was here, your father did do a few things that had bothered me and I will admit that I had to treat his pranks differently than I had to treat the other students pranks. His pranks almost killed a student at this school, but that isn't why I treat you differently."

The young wizard almost opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off by the half-breed witch, "I treat you differently, because I see so much potential in you. A potential that you do not yet see in yourself. Couple that with your lack of attention in class and you will see why I act the way I do around you, Mr. Potter. The strength inside you is the same strength that your mother had and it pains me to see that you are constantly trying to see the wrong in the world and not the beauty of it all." Artemis gets up from her perch on the corner of Minerva's desk and walks over to Harry and sits in the chair beside him, much to the wizard's surprise. "I have seen a lot in my lifetime, more than you can imagine, but I still try to see the potential good in everything. You may think I hate you, but I don't. You may think I am tougher on you than the rest of the students and, well, I am.

"I know at a young age you were destined for many things. Yes, I heard of the prophecies, but that part of your life is over. You have a new start and must not treat this new start in life like you treated the old half. Think of it all as a new bit of parchment. Fresh, clean, new. Not even a single smudge from where the nib of the quill has sat too long. It is a new chapter in life and it is what you make of it," she offers a quiet smile to Harry as he looks at her with a new-found respect, "Do you want this new chapter to be different than that of the prophecies of old?"

"Yes, I do," he says quietly. The dark-haired wizard stares at the floor when he answers, still a little wary of the situation that has occurred.

"Then it is up to you to change it. For good or ill, it is you who is now in charge of your life. I am only here to help you along your way, that is, if you will allow me. As I have said before, I have seen a lot in my times, and I know more than most would ever believe to know, you just have to trust me when I tell you that and you must listen if you agree to have my help."

"Artemis is right Harry, she can help you, if you let her. She knows your potential because she knew your parents and she only wants what is best for you to help you become the best wizard you can be," Minerva says from behind her desk. She had remained quiet the whole time because she wanted to see how her aunt would speak to the boy and she was worried as to how he would handle everything. Now that everything seems as if it is going to be allright between the two, she decided to speak.

"I-i need some time to think," Harry says, "There has been so much in my life, more-so than many would ever think of a person my age and I do not want that to ruin the rest of my life. I don't see how your teaching methods could help with my future though. I think it would have helped if you were here before the whole thing with Voldemort, so I do not understand how what you are doing will benefit me now."

"What?!" Artemis stares at the boy incredulously, "Now more than ever, Mr. Potter, do you need someone to help you! A past as tumultuous as yours needs all the help it can get! And do not think, not even for a moment, that you are the only person who has suffered in their lifetime! Or do you not remember all the people who helped you along your path?" The red-haired witch, which had stood up from her chair, starts pacing the floor, her fists clenching and unclenching with white-hot sparks flashing dangerously from them. "No, a spoiled brat such as yourself does not see the suffering of others! You do not see their help as a way for everyone to survive! You see it as a way that furthers you along your path, you would not know a kind gesture if it bit you on the arse!"

"Artemis..."

"No, Minerva! He is a spoiled little git who takes everything and everyone for granted! I knew this was a bad idea, I knew nothing good would come of this, but I just had to listen to you. You wanted me to try to show him why I do the things that I do, but he is too bloody blind and too full of himself to even notice when a person is trying to help him! Not in all of my years of teaching have I ever met someone who is as narcissistic as he is! And I taught his bloody father! I can't do this Minerva, I just can't." Artemis takes a deep breath, "If you need me, I will be in my quarters." With that, the half-breed woman turns on her heels and walks out the door, slamming it behind her.

The two people remaining in the office are quiet for a few moments, the air in the room cooling from the amount of magical presence that had recently left.

"Professor McGonagall, what did she mean when she said she taught my father?" Harry asks, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh dear..." Minerva mumbles to herself as she places her elbows on the top of the desk and covers her face with her hands. _'This is going to be very hard to explain, especially with everything going on now,' _she thinks to herself with a sigh.

* * *

><p>The door slams to Artemis's quarters causing Bellatrix, Hermione, and Draco to jump. Bellatrix stands quickly, wand drawn, but then slowly relaxes her stance when she hears the voice of the person who just entered.<p>

"Confound that bloody, buggery git! In all my bloody life, I have never met someone as self-centred as him!"

"Hmm, sounds as if she had her talk with Potter," Draco says with a smirk as Hermione rolls her eyes and Bellatrix slaps his arm. "Ow! Aunt Bella that..."

"Stop it Draco! Can't you see that now is not the time for your sarcasm?" Bellatrix scolds. Her features soften as she sees the wearied look on her lover's face and she walks quickly to her side, "What happened?"

"Draco, I think we should go," Hermione whispers as she sees the expression on her godmother's face.

"No, you two stay. I am sorry about how I entered the room. I think I need to hear your opinions as well as my dear Bella's at this point. I'm just at my wits end right now," Artemis states as she slumps onto the sofa with a sigh.

"What happened, love?" Bella asks as she sits down beside Artemis.

The half-breed witch begins to tell the the others what happened at the meeting, that is, until she mentions the part where she had said she taught Harry's father, "Bloody hell... I just bungled that one up, didn't I?" Artemis asks as leans forward placing her head in her hands.

Bellatrix places her hand softly on her lover's back and starts to massage, "I wouldn't say that you completely messed it all up, love. I would say that you let a little bit of potion out of the cauldron."

"But what if he decides to go to the Ministry with this?" Artemis exclaims, "We are not ready for this! That bitch Umbridge will know that I am here and will try to attack the castle or... or she will do something devious, I just know it. Bella, your sisters could be in danger! All he has to do is open his gob and all of Umbridge's lackeys will be here and..."

"Calm down, love," the eldest Black sister states calmly, "Minerva was with you during this whole conversation, right?" The half-breed woman nods her head, "Then I am sure that she will think of something to tell him and if not, she could always Obliviate his memory."

"She's right, you know," Hermione chimes in, "Professor McGonagall will be able to handle Harry. She always knew what to say to him before when he became a bit out of sorts and all, so I am sure she will be able to think of something to take care of this."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the delay in this story! My mind has been a bit everywhere as of late and I have been working on several stories at once! You all know how well that turns out for someone! :) So without further ado...

* * *

><p>Hermione stares out from the window across the darkening sky after leaving Artemis and Bellatrix's quarters. She shivers as the wind picks up and soft drops of rain drift in through the window, "Hermione, come and have a seat at the table," Luna says as she gently pulls on her lover's sleeve, "Whatever advice you seek from the night's sky will not come to you with your mind full of wrackspurts. Why not sit down and tell me what all happened while you were visiting your godparents?"<p>

The brunette sighs and turns away from the window, "Artemis thinks that Harry will tell the Ministry that she is here, and I believe she is right."

The Ravenclaw witch tilts her head to the side and frowns slightly, "That could cause quite a problem if Umbridge found out about Artemis, but tell me what happened. I assume things did not go as planned during her meeting with Harry."

Luna pulls a chair out from under the table and motions for Hermione to sit down, while she conjures up a kettle of tea and two cups. The brunette woman sighs again as she sits down into the chair. Placing her hands on the table, she stares at them, wishing an answer to all the problems that could possibly happen would appear before her eyes.

"Hermione, there is no answer at the tips of your fingers just yet," the blonde says with a smile while placing a piping hot cup of tea in front of the other witch, "Now, start at the beginning and leave nothing out, I want to hear what Bellatrix and Artemis both said about the situation."

The witch begins to tell the story exactly the same way that Artemis told them, leaving nothing out as Luna requested. The young woman listens as her girlfriend recounts every single detail, nodding her head in certain pauses within the telling to urge the other witch to continue. "I see how this can cause a slight need to panic for Artemis," Luna states as Hermione finishes her tale, "Harry will see this as some sort ploy, of course, therefore, creating a problem for your god-mother. On the other hand, he is friends with Hagrid and possibly her letting the fact that she is a half-breed slip could endear him to her."

Hermione shakes her head, "I do not think so, Luna. She never mentioned that she was a half-breed, first off; but then again, maybe Minerva told him after Artemis had left, I do not know though. And besides... after all that he has been through? I mean you were there when things were really bad... the Battle in the Department of Mysteries and even worse, the Battle at Hogwarts. All of these secrets could push him to think that she is an agent of the Dark! Also, he knows that Bellatrix is alive. It is all over the Daily Prophet about her being pardoned and he believes he has already heard her voice in Artemis's room. Who's to say that he doesn't believe that she was _Imperiused _or even part of some dark scheme to bring about the pardon that would allow Bella to start up where Voldemort ended?" Placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands, the brunette sighs, "I don't know, Luna. It feels as though... it feels as if it is all starting over again, you know? It feels just like it did before the Battle of Hogwarts. The forming of two different sides, friends and families being pushed apart by the coming tide of the inevitable. And besides," She pushes away from the table, stands up from the chair and walks back to the window, "I know Harry. He is going to take this really badly, just wait and see."

Luna moves closer to Hermione and wraps her arm around her waist, "I understand, but you do know that he is not the only person who will take Bellatrix's presence badly. Your cousins will take it badly as well."

"My cousins?" The brunette stares at the other witch, confusion marring her features, "What do you mean my cousins?"

"You know, Ron and Ginny, plus the rest of the Weasley family, or have you forgotten that your last name is Prewett, not Granger?"

"Bloody hell," Hermione stares out into the rain, "how could I have forgotten that? These past couple of weeks have been so completely draining, that I forgot that they were related to me."

"I understand. It isn't every day that your world turns upside down and the things that were once familiar to you are now a lie. Come now," the blonde witch says with a slight smile, "as I said before, the answers will not reveal themselves to you if you search for them. You must halt your search and think of other things, only then shall the answers you seek come to light."

Hermione smiles as she allows the other witch to pull her away from the window. Shaking her head she replies, "You do know how much I adore you, right?"

The Ravenclaw witch nods her head and continues to smile as she pulls the brunette woman towards the bed, "I think I know how much you do adore me, but I think you should show me how far your adoration goes."

* * *

><p>"Have you read this rubbish in <em>The Prophet<em>, Ginny?" Ron asks, interrupting his sister who is currently reading over her Arithmancy notes on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

"Did the Chudley Canons lose again, Ron?" she asks with a smirk, knowing that the comment about his favourite quidditch team would irritate him.

"HA. HA. No, it's this front page spread that this new bloody reporter, Leigh Johnson, wrote about Bellatrix Black being pardoned of all crimes!"

"After she is dead, they pardoned her?" Ginny questions. She leaves her spot on the sofa to sit by her brother and snatches the paper from him.

"No, she is alive! For some reason, both her sisters spoke to Kingsley at the Ministry and had him pardon her! It's all there in black and white! Do you think they _Imperiused _him?" Ron queries as he peers over his sisters shoulder to reread the story.

"Maybe Narcissa did, but why would Andromeda have a part in this? Her sisters disowned her after she married Ted, unless... do you think that she was _Imperiused _too?" Ginny folds the paper and places it on the coffee-table in front of them, "There is only one person who may know what to think of all of this, but we are going to have to go to Ravenclaw House to speak to her."

"You are right... Hermione will know what to think of all of this, but it is after-hours. What if we get caught by Filch?"

The younger witch rolls her eyes and stares at her brother, "Ron... how many times have you snuck out at night to rendezvous with Lavender? Also, how many times have you snuck out with Harry and Hermione to get into all of the mischief that you lot got into when we were all younger? Sure when you went out after-hours with Hermione and Harry that was important... hell, it probably saved the Wizarding World as we know it, so how is this any different? She may not know that Bellatrix is still alive and she of all people should know that this has happened."

"You are right, let's go."

The Weasley siblings stand up from the sofa and walk towards the door. Once Ginny's hand rests on the handle, she speaks again, "We need to be quiet or else we might wake up The Fat Lady. If she wakes up, Filch will definitely know something is going on."

Ron nods his head in agreement while Ginny slowly opens the door in front of them. The corridors were dim, but there is enough light being cast from the spaced out torches that were ensconced along the walls to light their way. Walking along the hallways, the two travel along the winding paths of the stairs until they reach the door of Ravenclaw House.

"I just remembered something," Ginny says timidly as she turns to her brother. Though the area they were standing in was shadowy, Ron notices his sister's cheeks were reddened with embarrassment.

"What's wrong?"

"I do not know the password."

"Shit," Ron mumbles to himself, "What are we going to do now? We can't just knock and ask the bloody door to let us in because we need to speak to someone inside!"

"Well, what else are we to do Ron? We have to go in to talk to Hermione. We have to try," Ginny states as she places her hand on the door handle.

Suddenly the eagle-shaped door knocker opens its eyes and stares at the two Weasleys. Ginny quickly moves her hand away from the knob and takes a step back, "Isn't it a bit late for children to be out of bed?" the eagle's head states with a yawn as it glares at them.

"W-we need to get in to speak to one of the witch's that resides in the Ravenclaw dormitories," Ron stutters out as he takes another step back.

"So, you are not one of Rowena Ravenclaw's students I take?"

"Yes... yes we are," Ginny says quickly as she elbows her brother before he opens his mouth again. "We were studying in the library and did not notice the time."

"Ah, well then..." the eagle says then takes a moment to look at the two people before it, "why didn't you say so before? To be allowed back inside the dorm, however, you will need to answer this question; 'What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs in the evening?' It should be fairly easy... you see, I am quite tired and you disturbed my slumber. So just answer the question and be on your way. It will be daylight in a few hours and then I will not be able to go back to sleep until the next curfew."

"Shit," Ron murmurs as he hears the riddle.

"I am sorry, that is not the answer. Now begone... you are not from Ravenclaw House and I do not like to have children trying to play games with me this late at night. Be glad that I have not alerted Filch of your infraction of the rules," the door-knocker snarls out before it closes its eyes and promptly ignores them.

"Now you have gone and done it Ron!" Ginny says as she elbows her brother again, "How do you expect us to get in now?"

Someone clears their throat behind the two Weasley children causing them to jump,"Sorry, I did not expect to startle you," a Scottish accent says from the dark, "I saw you two trying to get into Ravenclaw Tower... is there perhaps something in which you need to speak to Hermione about?" Minerva stares at the witch and wizard as she steps out of the gloom, "Come with me, Mr. and Miss Weasley. I may be able to answer your questions."

The older witch walks past them as she walks towards the direction of her office. The two follow her quietly down the hall the embarrassment of being caught out past curfew showing on their faces. After several minutes of following the Headmistress, they finally arrive at the door to Minerva's office.

"Albus," the older witch says with a grim smile on her face when the door asks for the password. She silently makes her way up the winding staircase with Ron and Ginny following her. Once inside the office, the two Weasleys sit down in the chairs in front of her desk while Minerva sits down behind the desk. She glances at the two young adults and sighs, "So.. are either one of you going to tell me why you were trying to get into Ravenclaw Tower?"

"We needed to speak to Hermione, Professor," Ron says softly. The embarrassment of being caught still lingering in his voice.

"That part is obvious, Mr. Weasley. What I need to know is why?"

"The Prophet says that Bellatrix Black has been pardoned, Professor McGonagall!" Ginny says vehemently, "How can this be? I thought mum killed her at the Battle!"

The older witch takes her glasses off momentarily and rubs the bridge of her nose, _'I am getting too old for this.' _she thinks to herself as she places her glasses back on her face. "I am well aware of the news from the _Daily Prophet_, Miss Weasley, but that still does not explain why the both of you were found out of your dormitories after hours."

"We thought that Hermione should know," Ron answers as he straightens his back, "Since that night at Malfoy Manor... well, we thought that she should know that this sort of thing has happened. Why has it happened Professor? How could her sisters do this? I can understand Narcissa... but Andromeda? She hasn't spoke to her sisters in over twenty years! How could she speak to the Ministry to have that monster pardoned?"

"Mr. Weasley, I assure you that things are not how you think them to be. Bellatrix Black was _Imperiused _by Tom Riddle. She was not herself during these past two wars. This information has been proven by the Ministry.. a witness to the crime had came forward at the last minute after her sisters pleaded for her pardon."

"Who came forward?" Ron asks as he stares incredulously at the Headmistress.

"Lucius."

"That git?! He probably lied his arse off just so he could get a lesser sentence!" Ron bursts out angrily. He still disliked the Malfoys and hearing the name of the Malfoy scion made him shudder in rage.

"Language, Mr. Weasley. The Auror department took precautions against such a thing as that... a bottle of Veritaserum that was brewed by yours truly made his information more than adequate for the Aurors. I can understand why you are so concerned for Hermione, but have you thought that maybe... just maybe Hermione already knows about this? After all, wasn't she the one who got both of you hooked on reading the _Daily Prophet_?"

Ron ducks his head at Minerva's admonishment, his face turning as red as his hair, "Sorry Professor... it's just, it's just that we care for Hermione and do not want to see her harmed."

"I understand, it isn't everyday that your life gets turned upside down. But I assure you... both of you, Hermione already knows of the situation and is taking it very well."

Ginny, who was quiet the whole time, looks up at Minerva. A spark of understanding flickers in her eyes, "Your niece."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Harry said he had heard Bellatrix's voice coming from your niece's quarters the night of the Welcome Back feast. He was right wasn't he? Bellatrix Black is here at Hogwarts and Hermione has already seen her, hasn't she?" Ginny stares at the professor as she questions her and Minerva realises that she can not fool the young fiery red-head.

_'This is going to be a long night... I should have switched hall duty with Flitwick,'_ Minerva thinks to herself as she prepares herself to tell the two people in front of her everything that she knew.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay on this chapter! Things have been a bit hectic as of late... so many ideas for different stories, work, etc. It has all been a bit crazy at times, but here it is!_

* * *

><p>Stifling a yawn as she walks through the door to her aunt's quarters, Minerva stops to look at Artemis and Bellatrix as they are sitting down to eat breakfast. "What's wrong with you Minerva? Did Potter keep you up all night?" Artemis asks as she watches her niece sit down on the other side of the table.<p>

"No, but your god-daughter's cousins certainly did," the Headmistress says with a sigh, "Now do you happen to have any of that muggle drink that Hermione got you addicted to? You know the one that is supposed to help you stay awake?"

"Ah, you mean coffee?" the half-breed witch asks with a smirk, "I was wondering when you would ever ask to try it. It is quite good actually, it just needs a bit of milk and some sugar and it tastes quite lovely! Bella keeps wanting to try some, but Hermione said it would be bad for the baby."

Bellatrix sticks out her tongue at her lover, "I think that you should stop drinking it too then... I mean, if you expect me to be denied certain foods and beverages, then you should follow the same set of rules. That way I am not in this alone."

"But it tastes so good, Bella! And besides, if you had to wake up every morning to deal with some of those kids that I deal with, then you would need all the energy you can get!"

"Please... ladies! It is too early in the morning to hear your banter... even if you are family!" Minerva states as she takes the piping hot mug from her aunt.

"So what happened, Minerva?" Bellatrix asks, the piece of toast she had been eating still halfway between her plate and her mouth.

"Which do you want to hear first? Do you want to hear about the several hours I spent with Mister Potter or do you wish me to recount the time I spent with the Weasleys? Since it is a Saturday, I believe I will have time to tell you both stories. But first can I breakfast with you two? I would hate to have to walk all the way down to the main hall."

"But of course, Minerva," Bellatrix says and with a wave of her wand a plate comes soaring out of the kitchen and sets itself in front of the Headmistress. "We were sitting here discussing much lighter topics... trying to keep our minds away from everything that happened yesterday."

"Oh you mean when my dear aunt let it slip to Mister Potter that she had actually taught his parents instead of going to school with them?" The aunt in question seethes at her niece's comment, but stays quiet, attempting to keep her mind on the plate of bangers and eggs in front of her. "We will discuss this outcome later... I assume that Miss Granger... I mean, Miss Prewett and Miss Lovegood will be joining us after breakfast?"

"We owled them, yes, we are just waiting for them to show up," Artemis says after swallowing some coffee. "I know Hermione is worried about what happened yesterday. She is a lot like her mum when it comes to things like that. I just hope that it is just worrying that we all have to deal with. I don't want to deal with anything other than worrying right now. Not when we have a little one along the way."

"Now, now dear," Bellatrix chides softly, "We said we were not going to discuss any of those subjects until they get here. It is best that we work together as a group to try and figure out what we will do if anything does happen. I am sure that Minerva here will have a few things to say that will assuage the situation we could be in."

"I hope I do, Bellatrix. I hope I do," the Headmistress says with a sigh, "But anyway, what is it you two were discussing before I came in here?"  
>"Baby names, of course!" Artemis says with a smile, "I was trying to talk Bella here out of naming our children after stars. I know the Blacks have a habit of it, except for Cissy and Phineas, but other than that, every single one of you are named after a star."<p>

"As I told you before, Artemis, dear, it is a Black tradition going back to the beginning!"

"Ah, but there are a few Black traditions that you have thrown out the window my dear," Artemis says with a smirk, "and one of those happen to be the family motto, _'Tourjours Pur'_.

"She has you there Bellatrix!" Minerva says with a smile, "What sort of names did you think of Artemis?"

"Well... if it was a girl, her name would be Callisto. If it is a boy... I was thinking, Achilles or maybe Apollo, I am not quite sure though."

"What is it with the McGonagall's and naming children after Greek or Roman myths?" Bellatrix asks as she stares at her lover, the rest of her food forgotten.

"It is a tradition that started with our family when the Romans came to the British Isles!" Bellatrix rolls her eyes at her lover at the mention of tradition causing the half-breed witch to smirk, "What do you think would be a proper name, Minerva?" Artemis asks as she looks at her niece who is currently wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"I am not sure... I have never had to deal with such a thing and so I never really thought about it," the headmistress says as her brow furrows, "Maybe you should ask Hermione. I was never any good at this sort of thing... remember the name of my owl during my time at Hogwarts?"

"Of course I remember!" the reddish-blonde haired witch exclaims with a chuckle, "What sort of name was 'Feather' for an owl?"

"You had an owl named, Feather?" Bellatrix queries as she hides a smirk behind the cup of pumpkin juice that she had brought to her lips before the announcement of the name of Minerva's pet.

"In my defence, I was young at the time and thought it was a quite charming name for an owl... and well suited too!" the Headmistress exclaims hiding a smile of her own at the remembrance of the past, "If I had known then that I would be held on trial, later in life, for it, I would have never named the creature. I would have allowed my mother to name it! Enough with the subject of Feather... who else is coming to join us later?"

As if on que, Andromeda and Narcissa walk through the door of the kitchen. "So here is where the party is!" Andromeda exclaims as she sees the three women sitting around the table, "I wish I had known that this meeting was going to be catered. I would have dropped by earlier instead of eating alone."

"You know both of your are always welcomed to join us whenever you want," Bellatrix says as she stands to greet her sisters.

"That is quite all right, Bella, I do not wish to catch you and Artemis in a compromising situation again," Narcissa says as she shudders with the memory of walking in on her older sister and her lover.

"At least send an owl before showing up!" Artemis states as her face reddens when she remembers what had transpired that day. As an afterthought, she laughs at the situation and gestures for her soon-to-be sisters-in-law to join them. "We have plenty of food left over, please join us as we wait for the rest of our company to arrive. We need everyone here before we begin our discussion."

"I am sure you will be discreet with this knowledge?" a figure, shrouded in darkness, asks Arthur Weasley as the red-haired wizard strains to see beyond thick cloud of smoke that had suddenly appeared in the cramped living room of the Burrow.

Arthur had just recently flooed in from work and saw the letter from Molly stating she had popped off to Diagon Alley to check on George. Since the Battle of Hogwarts when Fred had been killed, the matriarch of the Weasley family has been insisting that the only remaining twin come home and live with the rest of the family, but George refused stating that it wasn't what Fred would have wanted, that he would want him to kept the business alive and that the only way he could keep the business up and running was by living over the shop. Arthur has, on several occasions, attempted to keep his wife from harassing George, but to no avail. As his mind wanders to these thoughts, the voice, undoubtedly altered by the person's wand, speaks again, "Do we have a deal?"

"I don't understand what it is you are telling me... I am aware that Bellatrix has been pardoned. The things that have come about makes sense. She was a level below me in Hogwarts and was always a studious young witch. It was her parents that always gave me the shivers. If I had had the time to think about it before, maybe, just maybe, I would have realised that she was not herself. As for Artemis McGonagall, Molly and I had often thought that something was a bit amiss with her, but never ever would I have known she was a half-breed. It doesn't matter though. She was a lovely professor and helped every student that was in her classes. It all can not be as bad as you claim... not bad enough to warrant a conversation with Umbridge."

The voice in the darkness merely scoffs, "I will have you know that it is that bad and with your inaction it will only get worse."

"What do you know that you are not telling me?" Arthur exclaims as the darkness slowly dissipates. He tries vainly to scour the room for any trace of a person but to no avail, "Hello? Are you still here?" Agitation and fear mars his voice when the room finally clears yet he does not see the mysterious person.

The late afternoon sun finds the group sitting in Artemis's sitting room no closer to an answer than when they had first began the meeting. "I still do not understand. If Harry were to say something to Umbridge, it would have been now," Hermione states again as she paces about the room. "Minerva found the Marauder's Map in the Headmaster's office where Dumbledore had placed it after he took it from Harry. Every single time I check it, he is still in the Gryffindor Tower, so we know that he hasn't left to send an owl to the Minister nor has he left the school grounds."

"Is there any other way he could possibly communicate with anyone else besides those two routes," Narcissa asks as turns to the Headmistress.

"There is nothing else I can think of actually. We had disconnected the floo network from each of the houses common rooms after we restored the castle back to its former glory. The professors and I decided that was the best way to keep someone from entering the castle... just in case someone might have wanted to seek revenge after the war." Minerva looks around the room, "There are very few professors who actually have access to the floo system. Artemis, Aurora, Septima, Filius, and myself are the only ones with access in each of our quarters. Mr. Potter would have had to sneak in one of our rooms to gain access, but as you said, Hermione, he has been in the tower this whole time."

"Maybe we could use Ginny and Ron to help us," Luna pipes in as she stares out the window from her seat on the sofa. "Think about it... they are already a bit wary about him because of his treatment of them and..."

"But he really didn't do anything to them, Luna," Andromeda interrupts as she sets a pot of tea down on the coffee table in the middle of the group.

"Yes, but they still believe that it was him," Luna replies with a smile. "So we can use that to our benefit. They have already been brought up to speed by Headmistress McGonagall, so it shouldn't be too hard to get the to jump on board."

"How did that go anyway, Minerva?" Artemis questions as she stares at her niece, "I remember you mentioning it in passing earlier this morning, but forgot to ask when everyone came by."

"I wouldn't say they were quite brought up to speed as Miss Lovegood says. I merely told them that yes... Bellatrix was pardoned and that Kingsley and their father had helped speed up the process for her." Minerva holds her cup out for Andromeda to pour her more tea, "Thank you Andy, now where was I? Oh, yes... when I told them that, Mister Weasley... well... he..."

"Took it very badly, I'd wager." Hermione says as she stares at the Headmistress from her seat on the sofa between Luna and Artemis.

"Yes," Minerva replies with a slight grimace, "that is exactly what happened. That is why I did not tell them that you were here on the school grounds, Bella."

Bellatrix grabs Artemis's hand and sighs, "Thank you, Minerva..." She looks about the room at her friends and family, "I think being discreet with those two would probably be the best thing right now. How much more did you tell them?"

"Well, they had read that in the news, so I only confirmed it and told them only bits and pieces as to helped bring about the pardon. I thought that once I mentioned there father as one of the people who had also helped, they would have, hopefully, realised that you had been _Imperiused. _But I guess that was just wishful thinking on my behalf, I really hate lying to the children of this school."

"It's not exactly lying, Minerva," Artemis says as she leans forward on the sofa. "Think of it as withholding information for their benefit. So I guess it is out of the question for them to help us then."

"We don't need their help anyway, Aunt Artemis," Draco drawls from his seat on the opposite sofa between his mother and Aunt Andromeda. "They would just mess up anything we have put in place. What we should really focus on is what Potter will do. He could be plotting as we speak! I refuse to have anyone in our family hurt because he is a paranoid git! I can't believe he is still going on about how he believes Aunt Artemis will attack him in his sleep. Now he even believes that Aunt Bella had _Imperiused _Hermione, Luna, and Professor McGonagall! I swear if he goes to that cow, Umbridge, and causes problems for Aunt Artemis and Aunt Bella... I will take care of him personally!"

"Now, now Draco... I will have none of that." Artemis says as she looks at the young wizard with a smirk, "Though we are pleased that you would do such a thing for us, I don't think it is necessary. I seriously doubt he thinks that Bella has _Imperiused _everyone... he probably thinks that I did!"

"Well... I have heard that he thinks both of you are trying to bring about a new regime that will topple the Ministry and bring back a terror that is worse that Tom Riddle's. And he also thinks that my mum is helping you bring it about."

"That's just preposterous!" Narcissa exclaims as she stares at her son, "Does he not realise what sort of lives we had under that cruel, cruel man? If he did not have Bella underneath the _Imperius Curse_, we would have never been apart of his dastardly schemes!"

Luna, who was staring into nothingness as everyone was speaking around her finally turns towards her lover and speaks, "Hermione, there is something on your mind... what is it?"

"I was just thinking is all," the young witch says with a shrug.

"I don't think that is it, my love," Luna continues as she reaches for Hermione's hand. "I sense you are thinking of something, but are afraid to mention it because it seems utterly insane." The blonde witch smiles as she sees the blush bloom on the other witch's face, "Whatever it is, it is not as mad as you think it is."

"Come now, Hermione," Artemis admonishes softly as she turns to face the witch. "What is it? I knew I sensed some hesitation from you while the others were talking, but now it feels like all out dread!"

Hermione bites her bottom lip and glances at everyone in the room. Taking a deep breath, she begins, "I still can not shake the feeling that he has already said something to someone. I don't know how, but something tells me he has already spoke to Umbridge and I think I may have figured out how."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Hermione," Bellatrix says as she tightens her grip on Artemis's hand.

"I think he used his patronus."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! Work has been a bit maddening as of late and I was just recently able to finish this chapter. I would like to say a big thank you to all the people who reviewed, favourited or followed this story! It warms my heart that you all enjoy this story! This particular story is one of the first stories I had placed on this site and so far, is the longest story I have written for this site. I am feeling a bit out of sorts because I know it is going to end soon... I know the saying, "All good things must come to an end", but I just wish it wasn't so soon. I have estimated another four to five chapters for this story before its ending, so I have been trying to postpone it as much as I can, but realise that it isn't fair to the readers. So, I shall continue making headway so we can all see this one out to the end. Again, I thank everyone who has read this story. Without you, this story would have just stayed inside my head.**_

* * *

><p>As the start of a new day begins, Hermione glances out the window of the room she shares with Luna and sighs. "Something is sure to happen today," she mutters to no one in particular before closing the curtain and walking towards the table.<p>

"I am sure everything will be all-right, my love," Luna says reassuringly. "Harry will be taken to be watched by Andromeda in the Room of Requirement as soon as Artemis and Professor McGonagall are finished speaking with him. I am to help her in a couple of hours. As far as we know, he never left the grounds and..."

"What about his wand?" Hermione asks as she sits down in the chair. Glancing at the plate in front of her, she picks up a fork and pushes her food around. With the stress of the past few days, she has not been able to find her appetite, "He had cast a _Patronus _a few hours before Minerva had confronted him! He could have sent it with a message to someone else in the Ministry besides Arthur!" Hermione's hand trembles as her imagination runs rampant with all the ideas that could have possibly happened when Harry sent out his patronus.

Luna reaches across the table and takes her lover's hand in her own. "Remember, Artemis and Bellatrix have thought out every alternative, Hermione. Also, Arthur was the one who told us what had happened. It was what confirmed your suspicions, after all. We need to trust in their decisions on how to handle this. With luck, we might have caught him before he sent out his patronus to Umbridge."

The wind rattles the glass in the pane causing Hermione to look back out the window. The grey stormy sky opens allowing the rain to pour down from the heavens. With a sigh, the witch looks back at her girlfriend, "I hope you are right."

* * *

><p>"Now tell us again, Mr. Potter," Minerva says as she sits back in her chair with a sigh. "Who did you speak to?"<p>

"I didn't speak to anyone!" Harry exclaims as he grips the arms of the high back chair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk. "I have been at Hogwarts this whole time. How could I possibly speak to anyone outside of this school?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Artemis drawls as she walks closer to her niece's desk. "Maybe you used the floo. Or sent an owl... or maybe used your patronus to communicate with someone outside these walls? I am just speculating, however, we are not accusing you of anything, Potter."

"Artemis, please," Minerva says with a sigh as she adjusts her glasses. "Listen. Harry. We are trying to make sure nothing happens."  
>"To who, Professor? Are you protecting the students?" Harry questions as he crosses his arms in front of him. "Or are you trying to protect your aunt?"<p>

"We are trying to protect everyone, Harry." Artemis leans against Minerva's desk and stares at the wizard in front of her. She wishes she could hex him right then and there, just so they did not have to go through the charade of having the lad tell them what they already knew. "As I told you before, if Dolores has her way, everything will go to ruin. Everything that we have tried to bring about over the years will go to waste. Before she became Senior Under-Secretary for Fudge, she was a mere paper-pusher at the Ministry. It was only when Fudge became the Minister of Magic back in 1969 that she was able to help create the heinous laws that keep people like myself leashed. You have seen first-hand what she did to the centaurs and what she tried to do to Hagrid, yet you would still go to her because of me? That I do not understand." The half-breed witch jumps off the side of the table and paces the floor in front of it.

"The Ministry needed to know what you have been up to, _Professor_," Harry sneers as he stares at the woman pacing. "You and Bellatrix Lestrange are trying to bring about a new age for Dark Magic and I wanted to stop you before you could bring more people into your fold. What I want to know is how were you able to _Imperius _you aunt, Luna, Hermione, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley, and Andromeda? I can understand why the Malfoy's joined your cause, after all, they were part of Voldemort's regime."

"Their last name is Black," Artemis seethes as she stares at the person who has become the bane of her existence. "Narcissa and Draco dropped that villainous man's last name and Bellatrix was cursed when she received that sod's last name."

"And that name is any better?" Harry retorts with a smirk. "That name is just as dark as their hearts. Maybe it is more fitting than the other names after all."

"All-right, that is enough, both of you," Minerva exclaims as she slams her hand on the desk. "Now Mr. Potter, you did not deny the allegation placed upon you when Artemis had mentioned Dolores and her dealings with Hagrid and the centaurs. So I can only assume that you did speak with a Ministry official."

"I never did such a thing, Professor," Harry replies as he stares at the Headmistress.

"Minerva," Artemis interjects, "I can't play this charade any more. Look Potter, we received an owl from Arthur. We know that you had made contact with him, hoping that he would turn me in to Umbridge. He did not recognise your voice, but you were the only person besides myself and a few others that have already been exonerated of the charge we lay on you. You are the only person besides those people who know of my half-breed status and would be more than happy to give me up to that bloody cow. What we need to know is who else you spoke with in the Ministry."

"Of course you would think it was me!" Harry shouts as he stands from the chair. "The other people who know are in on your little scheme!"

"Hagrid knows and so does Professor Flitwick," Artemis states calmly as she stares at the young wizard. "Do you think that they would allow another Dark Lord to reign? They were members of the Order of the Phoenix."

"So was your niece! That doesn't mean that you or Bellatrix didn't use an Unforgivable on them!" Harry takes his wand out of his back pocket and points it at the witch. "So what if I used my Patronus to contact Umbridge? Filth like you and Bellatrix should be wiped off the face of this earth! You two should end up in the same place as Voldemort!" He walks towards Artemis and presses the tip of his wand into the her neck. "Maybe the Ministry will place your bodies right next to that blighter!"

"ENOUGH!" Minerva shouts as she strides over to the two. "I will not allow you to threaten my aunt, Harry!" She points her wand at the wizard. "_Incarcerous!" _Heavy ropes suddenly fly out of her wand and wrap themselves tightly around Harry.

"You can't do this to me!" Harry screeches as he struggles to free himself. "She will ruin us all!"

"Silencio," Minerva mutters before allowing her wand hand to drop to her side.

"Thank you, Minerva," Artemis says appreciatively. "I was about to do that myself." She stares at the wizard on the floor as he mouths obscenities at the two women. "Things have gone awry, my dear niece. Maybe I should have changed my teaching methods with this one here. He was already a loose canon before I came into the picture, maybe my harsh methods caused this."

"Do not blame yourself, Artemis," Minerva says as she places a hand gently on her aunt's shoulder. "Severus treated the child worse than you and he never did such a thing to him. It isn't your fault, it is Tom's fault."

"I hope you are right, Minerva." Artemis replies as she straightens her slumped shoulders. "Send a patronus to Andromeda and tell her to meet with me at the place we discussed. Send word to Luna as well, I think I will need both of them sooner than we had realised."

* * *

><p>An owl taps on the window as Hermione and Luna clean up the table after their breakfast. Hermione, who is closest to the window, opens it to allow the owl in. "That's Minerva's owl," she comments as it flies past her and settles onto the table. It looks at the blonde witch momentarily before hooting softly. "I think the message is for you love."<p>

Luna sets the plates that were in her hands back down on the table and reaches for the bird. It lifts its leg off the piece of furniture and patiently waits for the witch to take its burden. Once free of its charge, the bird hoots softly again and flies out the window. Opening the bit of parchment, Luna slumps down in the chair beside her and sighs.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks as she watches her normally carefree lover's face furrow into worry.

"It's from Minerva," Luna begins as she looks up at Hermione and sighs. "You were right. Harry tried to attack Artemis and never admitted to informing the Ministry. He said, 'filth like Artemis and Bellatrix should be wiped off the face of this earth and hopefully the Ministry would bury them beside the Dark Lord'."

"He told that toad, didn't he?" Hermione seethes as she paces the floor. "I will curse him myself! How could he do such a thing?"

"He believes we are all _Imperiused _by Bella and Artemis and quite possibly Narcissa and Draco. He thinks that Bella wants to bring about a new age of darkness where she will run the world with your other godmother at her side. He believes it will be worse than Voldemort and thinks he did what he thought was necessary." Luna sighs as she folds the parchment and places it in her pocket. Standing up, she walks towards the front of their quarters and grabs her wand from its spot on the bookcase near the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asks, worry lacing every word.

"I have to meet Artemis and Andromeda in the Room of Requirement. We have to move up our plans. I fear you were right all along. Something is going to happen today."

* * *

><p>Andromeda stalks up the stairs of Hogwarts towards the seventh floor. Halfway to her destination, she runs into Luna. "You received the message as well, I see." Andromeda doesn't turn to face the blonde.<p>

"Yes, I did," Luna replies as she walks beside the middle child of the Black family. "Everything will be all right, Andy, I promise."

The older witch casts a quick glance to her right and catches Luna's eye, "I hope you are right. I couldn't bare to think what could happen to them if Umbridge sends someone to harm them. Bella is four months pregnant. She is in too delicate of condition to fight off Aurors or whoever else that woman decides to send."

"If it comes to that, we will all be prepared to fight, Andy," Luna responds as they approach the wall opposite of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and his class of dancing trolls.

A door slowly materialises much to the shock of the two witches. The door opens and Artemis's head appears in the opening. Her reddish-blonde hair more dishevelled than normal and one of her pointed ears stick our from her mane. "Come on you two," she says hurriedly and opens the door a little more.

Both women rush through the door and Andromeda closes it softly behind them. When they are safe inside, Andromeda looks about the room in wonder. She had often heard tales of the Room of Requirement. A few of these stories mentioned by her own sister, Bellatrix, when they were students within the walls of Hogwarts but most of them from Hermione, Ron and Harry. In all the instances, only one reminded her of what she saw now and that was what her sister told her. Long high bookcases spanning the entire room giving the room the same look as Daedalus's Labyrinth. Despite the gruesome analogy that her mind produced, Andromeda feels calm and at peace to know that a library of this magnitude was just a manifestation of her soon-to-be sister-in-law's love of books and her preference to discretion.

"I promise you, Andy, there are no minotaurs in this room," Artemis says with a smirk.

"You just read my mind?" Andromeda questions as she turns to stare at the other woman.

"I apologise," the half-breed witch states as she looks around the room. "Old habits die hard at times, but your fear was palpable and I wanted to ease your mind." She lifts her hands towards the ceiling and slowly turns around. "Your sister and I would often come to the Come and Go Room while she was a student here. Don't look at me that way, Andy," Artemis says as she sees a questioning look pass over the other woman's face. "She was seventeen and considered an adult by magical standards and mainly we would come here to relax, read, and sometimes... I would teach her different spells that the Board did not allow the professors to teach in the curriculum. This is where she became extremely proficient in wordless spell casting, but that is not why we are here." She finally looks towards Luna who, for the past few moments, had stared at the titles of the multitude of books as the two older witches spoke. "As you both know, Harry did speak to someone in the Ministry besides Arthur. He has not told us who he spoke with, but we do know that our suspicions were confirmed. That was the main reason I decided to make this room appear as it did. The bookshelves create a labyrinth that will hide your locations in this room. I want to make sure that you two and Potter are not around when Umbridge's people come for me."

"Where will the others be?" Luna asks as she stares down at the witch.

"They will be hidden in other parts of the castle," Artemis reveals as she starts to walk towards the back of the room. "I do not want everyone hidden in the same place just in case they do find some of you. It would be counter-productive... what is the saying I am looking for Andy? Do not place all your milk in one cup?"

Andromeda smiles as she recognises what Artemis is trying to say, "I think you meant, 'Do not place all your eggs in one basket.' I learned it from Ted when we first started dating. He said it one day when I was trying to study for my exams."

"I think I remember that day," Artemis says as she smiles. "You were trying to study every single subject five months in advance! I think he told you that you should at least try to study one subject at a time otherwise your head would explode!" Artemis looks around as if she suddenly remembers where she was, "I'm sorry... memories like that take me back to when days were better. Come, I will show you where I have hidden Harry."

The witches walk silently through the maze of books as Artemis leads them towards the back of the room. The half-breed witch weaves has the two other women following a twisting and turning path that finally leads them to the left corner in the back of the room where Harry is tied to a high-back chair. His mouth magically taped with a spell of Artemis's own design and the heavy braided ropes Minerva had trussed him in before he had left her office.

"Why did we have to take such a route, Artemis?" Andromeda asks when the woman finally stopped at their destination.

"This isn't an ordinary room, Andy," Artemis replies as she conjures up a couple of sofas and a fireplace for them. Sitting down on the sofa, she gestures for them to sit as well. "This room is exactly as I designed it for Bella all those years ago. As I told you both before, this is where I would teach Bella defensive and offensive spells. So this place is as much of a practise room as it is a library. There are several traps that are still set up within the corridors that the bookcases create. I wanted to allow them to remain set while you are all in here."

"Are you afraid that someone will come after us still?" Luna asks as she pulls her legs underneath her as she settles further down into the soft cushions of the sofa.

"Yes, I am," Artemis states as she leans forward. "I understand the concept of this room... it does not allow people to enter it who do not have a need to enter it. It will, however, allow anyone who needs to get into it inside. I have heard many things about the Come and Go Room, but what I speak to you is the truth."

Harry strains against his restraints and lets out a moan. The three women glance over at him as Artemis waves her hand to allow him to speak. "I suppose you wish to speak, Potter?"

"Even for all your years, you still know nothing! You are harming students within Hogwarts and the Ministry will come to save us! That is why they will be allowed into this room when they come!"

Artemis rolls her eyes and waves her hand again causing the tape to reappear over his mouth. "You know nothing of what you speak on, Potter. Do not listen to him. When I first came about this room when I was a student in these hallowed halls, I had asked the Bloody Baron what the room was for and he told me that it was a room that allowed anyone with a specific need to use it. He said that the founders would often use it when the students and their professors were becoming... problematic."

"I had often heard that it was used to protect the students from anyone trying to harm them," Luna says as she glances towards Harry.

"Many people have often thought that," Artemis replies as she settles back on the sofa. "This room is how the Death Eaters had entered the castle the year poor Albus died. If the room was used as a way to keep out people who wish harm, why were they allowed to enter through it? Also, how was Dolores able to break up Dumbledore's Army when you lot met in here? Sure, as I heard from you and Hermione, Cho Chang was to blame for Draco and the Inquisitorial Squad knowing you were all meeting, but she could not give them full knowledge of the location of the Come and Go Room. They had a need to find you all... and find you all they did."

The three witches sit in comfortable silence as the minutes tick by before Artemis suddenly stands up and stretches. "I think I should leave you two to your watch now. I still have to inform the rest on their duties while we prepare for whatever it is that will happen. Hopefully, he told someone who was not well liked within this new administration so we will not have to worry about a complete backlash, but if he went to the source..." The witch sets her jaw and clenches her fist causing red sparks to flash dangerously around her knuckles. "Then we have to prepare for the worst."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note II: I would like to make a mention about the specific date I had chose for the time that Fudge and Umbridge came into "power". I know it is probably horribly inaccurate, but it fit the story so well, everyone who has read this story from the beginning probably would agree. Also, as we all know, this story is AU, since we all know that Hermione married Ron... much to all of our disappointment. So, hopefully with this being said, everyone will understand why I did this.  
><strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Author's Note: This chapter came to me quickly after I had finished the last chapter. I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I want to thank everyone for reviewing, favouriting, and following this story._**

* * *

><p>Artemis walks down the corridors of the castle with only one destination in mind. As she follows the winding passages towards the Headmaster's office, her mind begins to think of all of the despicable things that Umbridge could do to anyone that holds any special meaning in her life. As the thoughts rush over her like a torrent, Artemis stops and leans against the wall. Taking in a ragged breath as ancient memories replace the thoughts of possibilities, the small, lithe witch shudders as the past floods her psyche. She closes her eyes to stop the memories, but it only opens the floodgate to the horror of loss that Artemis has felt through her long life. Flashes of swords clashing and the crackling of Unforgivable Magic light up the darkness behind her eyes as she starts to lose control of her breathing. Artemis slides down the side of the wall and curls into a ball as she tries vainly to stop her erratic breathing.<p>

Suddenly, a cold presence descends down upon the half-breed woman and a gravelly voice resounds through the corridor. "What are you doing coiled in a ball on the floor, Artemis?" The Bloody Baron asks as he floats next to the witch in question. "Don't tell me that you have given up already? That woman can never defeat you, so don't allow the past to dictate the now."

Artemis steadies her breathing and opens her eyes. "How did you know?"

"The stench of fear was palpable around you," The Baron replies as he stares at the witch. "As for that deplorable witch, Umbridge, I found out from Peeves. Surprisingly, he wants to help you in anyway possible, as do I."

The witch sits up and stares at the ghost incredulously. "Peeves wants to help? When has he ever been known to help out anyone?" She questions as she slowly stands up. Her breathing has slowed down to regular pace and she feels a calm slowly work its way back into her body.

The Bloody Baron lets out a low laugh that sounds like gravel snapping underneath someone's boots. "Well, I must admit, he has never been known to help anyone but himself, but he did help last year during the Battle of Hogwarts. Also, add to the fact that he detests that woman, is there any surprise that he would not help?" The Bloody Baron floats further away from Artemis then turns back when he realises she is not following. "Come now, child, you wanted to make sure the rest of your friends and loved ones are safe, yes? Well, we can not check on them if you decide to stand about in the corridor all day. I have lookouts for Dolores's men, so we need not worry about her surprising us."

"Who are the lookouts?" Artemis asks as she follows the spectre towards her niece's office.

"Why the members of the Headless Hunt, of course! Sir Podmore has been indebted to me for the last century, so I thought that this was the perfect time to collect my dues, though he would have helped you anyway even if I didn't ask. Shockingly enough, he has also allowed Sir Nicholas to ride with them. If you ask me though, I think he did it so Sir Nicholas did not attempt to rescue the Potter boy you have tied-up in the Come and Go Room. Out of all the ghosts, Sir Nicholas is the only one who still sides with Potter, everyone else is at your aide, even Helena. We have known you much longer than Nicholas has and we shall stick by you during this time." The Bloody Baron pauses in mid-air as he looks about the corridor. "Please do be careful, Artemis. Most of us ghosts have known you since you were a child yourself in these hallowed halls and we wish for you to continue on your extremely long lifespan. The corridors are safe as of now and your niece and the others are not in any sort of danger yet, but please do not tarry any longer than necessary. I feel as though this day will be a long and brutal day. So the quicker you find a way to keep your friends and family safe, the better it will be for everyone."

The gargoyle that guards the entrance to the Headmaster's office looms in front of Artemis as she and the Bloody Baron stop in front of it. Before the statue can open its eyes to ask for the password, the ghost speaks again. "This is where I must leave you, Artemis. I will meet back up with you later, but first I must rally the rest of our troops. The Fat Friar had mentioned he was going down to the kitchens to enlist the help of the house-elves, but I fear that he is only trying to look for some rotted food that may be sitting about somewhere and Helena went to speak to the centaurs. Hopefully, she will be able to talk some sense into them. If they can show up inside the castle before Umbridge can arrive, we may not have the battle I have been fearing."

"What about the rest of the students?" Artemis asks as she stares at the Bloody Baron.

"Don't worry about the students, my dear aunt," Minerva says with a smirk. "I had spoke, at length, with the rest of the staff and they set up every precaution to keep the students safe. A few of the professors are willing to help as well."

"Good, but I do not want you to be around when they come, Minerva," Artemis states as she stares at her niece.

"I am not some young child that you can boss around any more, Artemis," Minerva replies as she adjusts her glasses. "I will not stand aside while you battle alone. You are family and I will stand beside you during all of this."

"I think I shall float off to find the Fat Friar and see how everyone else is coming along," the Bloody Baron says before floating through the wall.

Artemis stares at her niece arching her eyebrow slightly as she thinks over the debate in her head. With a sigh of defeat, the half-breed woman acquiesces before an argument breaks out between them. "Fine, you can help, but please... stay out of trouble, Minerva. I do not want to lose my only niece to these monsters that would threaten a school."

The headmistress walks towards her only remaining family member and embraces her. As the two women end the embrace, Minerva steps back and stares down into her aunt's eyes. "You do know that I am an adult now... I have been an adult for over fifty years now. I am no longer the young child that would run to you every time thunder would echo throughout the house or every time the boggart would decide to escape from the attic."

"I know," Artemis says with a smile as she thinks back to the days when she would stay in the house of her nephew, Minerva's father. "I just forget sometimes, you know? Time seems to fly as of late and it feels as though it was only yesterday that your father and mother had brought you home from St. Mungo's after you had decided to give your mother a hard time during birth and she had to be rushed by broom to hospital. But here you are, a woman of renown and headmistress to one of the best Wizarding schools in the world. I sometimes forget that..."

A sound echoes in the distance interrupting the conversation. Artemis gasps as she realises that it was Sir Podmore's hunting horn. "There is no time!" She exclaims as she grabs her niece's hands. "Go! Take care of Hermione and Draco. Make sure they are safe. I do not want them anywhere near the fight that could ensue. I need to find Bella!"

Minerva nods her head and races down the hall past Artemis to find her two charges leaving her aunt alone in the gloomy corridor. Artemis closes her eyes and quickly Apparates back to her quarters, as she searches the rooms, she realises that the they are completely empty. Fear clamps down upon her throat as a feeling of nausea sweeps through her. _Where is she? Maybe she went to Narcissa's when she realised that the inevitable was happening. _Artemis snorts at the thought as it flits across her mind. _That would never happen, not with Bella. Shit, I need to find her soon before they do!_

* * *

><p>Bellatrix stands by the edge of Black Lake as she stares up at the darkening sky. The distant echo of the horn recedes into nothingness. Upon hearing that Umbridge had taken the position of Minister, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before the woman had found Artemis. Dolores's hatred of half-breeds ensured that she would make her way to Hogwarts in due time. She just wished there had been more time before they had came after her. As she continues to stare up at the sky, Bellatrix hears a branch snap off to her right and she quickly draws her wand.<p>

"Relax, Bella," Artemis soothes as she walks closer to her lover. "I came here as soon as I saw that our living quarters were abandoned. Please, go find some place safe. Go to Hagrid's. Go stay in the kitchens. Please, go anywhere safe so I do not have to worry about you and the baby while this is going on."

"I want to stay. I have to stay," Bellatrix responds as she looks into Artemis's eyes. "They are trying to take you away and split up our family. I can not allow that to happen."

"Please, Bella. I need to know you are safe. If you will not do it for yourself, do it for me. Do it for our child. I can not protect myself if I fear for your safety."

Bellatrix feels her eyes start to water as the wind picks up, causing the temperature to rapidly drop. "Okay, Artemis. I will hide." She takes the half-breed witch's hands into her own and squeezes them softly. Bending down she gently kisses Artemis as the tears flow down her cheeks. Artemis ends the kiss and reaches up to brush away the tears that had fallen from Bellatrix's eyes. The dark-haired witch smiles at the gesture and slowly steps away. "I love you and I promise to be safe," she whispers before turning around and briskly walking towards the castle.

Artemis stares after Bellatrix until the witch has closed the door of the castle. Shivering slightly at the biting cold that has appeared, it finally dawns upon the witch that it was now November and that the year seemed to be flying by quicker than normal. As she stands by the shore, a deep chuckle rumbles from the under-brush.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it mutt?" asks the same voice that had laughed before.

"It has, Yaxley," Artemis retorts as she watches the man emerge from the bush. "I still see that you are not the brightest candle in the room. When you say, 'mutt', that normally should be a derogatory word to describe a werewolf, not me."

"You half-breeds are all the same to us," another male voice says from behind Artemis. "Just a sick and twisted waste of magical blood you are. Every single one of you."

"I was wondering when you would show your ugly face, Thorfinn. Also, a werewolf isn't a half-breed," Artemis says as she glances back towards the voice. "I thought you lot were in Azkaban?"

" A werewolf is a half-breed... anything that is part human and part beast with near-human intelligence is considered a half-breed. You, those disgusting centaurs, mermaids... and all the filthy abominations you and your niece associate with. And they were all in Azkaban... that is until I found a way to use them to my advantage," Umbridge squeaks as she enters the clearing. "Their hatred for dirty blood, whether it be from muggle-born or half-breed filth, like you, has been a blessing to my post actually. You do not realise how many people actually dislike creatures with near-human intelligence and how much they fear abominations that live for centuries. And to hear..." Dolores gasps, "To hear that you have used whatever sort of magic you have to weasel your way back into the life of a witch with some of the purest blood around and have somehow used your magic to impregnate her... well the wizarding community is not happy. They are running scared, in fact, and have demanded that the Ministry do something about it."

Artemis sneers at the witch. "Who's running scared, Dolores? The sycophants that ride your coat tails? Or the lot that now resides in Azkaban? You?" Artemis smirks as she sees Umbridge bristle at her remark. "Ah... I seem to have hit upon something, haven't I, Dolores?"

"I will not tolerate being spoke to like that by a beast like you!" Umbridge cries out as her face turns red with anger. "Capture this beast and bring her to Azkaban to await trial!" Dolores turns on the spot and Dissapparates to the unknown.

_I am surprised, _Artemis thinks to herself, _she actually remembered that Ministers have the clearance to Apparate and Dissapparate in Hogwarts! _She is suddenly drawn out of her thoughts when a slicing hex is cast in her direction. Ducking underneath the spell, the witch hears a loud groan from behind as the spell connects with another person who was hiding in the bushes. _They were sent to ambush us! _She thinks as she quickly Dissapparates from Black Lake.

She Apparates into the middle of the main courtyard of Hogwarts which has now turned into a battleground. Curses, hexes, and charms fly as newly released former Death-Eaters and the school staff fight in the middle of the grounds. Artemis watches with a grin as Filius Flitwick zips around the slower moving enemies firing hexes and immobilising charms at the intruding force. "You having a good time, Filius?" Artemis asks as she raises her hands to cast a wordless _Locomotor Wibbly _at Dolohov causing the man to fall to the floor tripping Rookwood and Jugsen in the process.

"I am having a grand time, my dear!" Flitwick exclaims as he fires two _Petrificus Totaluses _in succession at the two men that had been tripped by Dolohov. "By the way," he says as he ducks behind a pillar in the courtyard evading a curse, "I saw Bellatrix. She mentioned that she was taking Draco to his mother and would stay with her sister for the time being."

"Which sister?" Artemis shouts over the din of a crashing pillar.

"Didn't say," Filius replies as he moves out from his hiding spot a rapidly shoots several blue coloured bolts from his wand causing four ex-Death-Eaters to fly back several metres.

"Have you seen Minerva?"

"Last I saw her she was over by Hagrid helping him with several dozen Death-Eaters."

Artemis nods her head as she glances around and spots the half-giant at the other side of the court. "Will you be all right, Filius?"

"Come now Artemis! You should know better! I'm part goblin, not part veela! We goblins are a bit tougher though many may not think so because of our height!"

"Carry on then!" Artemis shouts back as she starts running towards Hagrid and her niece. When she is half-way there, she feels a sharp pain in her back and spins around to see who had fired a curse at her.

"Well... fancy meeting you here, Artemis," Lucius drawls as he raises his wand towards the witch. "I thought you would be busy hiding in a cupboard somewhere with my blood-traitor sister-in-law." He looks down his nose at Artemis and sniffs. "I should have known that I had smelled your filth around this school. I certainly could sense your ways in my wife and son's manner recently. What did you do to my family? We were all sophisticated well-to-do pure-bloods before you brought your filth into it all." He grips his wand tighter and snarls, "My wife would have never thought of handing me divorce papers while I was in Azkaban if it wasn't for you! It is filth like you half-breeds and mudbloods that destroy our beautiful magical community! _Crucio!_"

Artemis readies herself to shield against the incoming curse when she hears Hermione shout, "NO!" The half-breed witch turns her head to see her god-daughter running towards her from across the grounds. The witch rolls out of the way of the curse and runs towards Hermione.

"Get back to the castle, Hermione!" Artemis shouts as she runs towards the younger witch. She hears a spell crackle behind her and feels the biting sting of a slicing hex ricochet off her thigh. As Artemis stumbles from the pain she catches a glimpse of a wizard on her right casting a spell in Hermione's direction. The half wood-elf knows that she doesn't have time to reach the young woman to protect her so she does what she knows she has to do. "Rudolphus! Over here you arse! It's me you want, not her!" Artemis screams at the man causing him to glance her way. She grins through the pain as she feels blood seeping through her leather pants. "That's right, you good for nothing git! It's me you want all along! I was the one who took your meal ticket away from you in the first bloody place! You don't think I saw the way you looked every time you saw us together. Even before me and Bella were together you knew the looks she would give me would never be sent your way. For all your family's planning and bloody scheming to get more money in your coffers, it was all for naught. Pure-blood status doesn't buy people! Love is the only thing in this world that matters, but you wouldn't know that, would you? That is why you lot plotted against us in the first place. You hated the fact that you couldn't buy her affections! Bloody hell, you couldn't even buy a bloody second-hand robe, could you? Mum and Da had to borrow the galleons, didn't they?" Her grin grows wider when she sees the man tighten his grip on his wand and point it in her direction.

"You filthy beast! I will kill you! Whatever you did to my wife during our years in Hogwarts, I will make you pay for it ten-fold!" He quickly shoots a _Confringo _at her that she dismisses with a simple wave of her hand.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Rudolphus..." Artemis says as she grits her teeth. The pain from the slicing hex and whatever curse Lucius had hit her with in the back is starting to cause the witch even more discomfort as she shuffles closer to Lestrange. "I didn't do a bloody thing to Bella, she hated your guts plain and simple. You don't remember the time that she hexed you with an _Anteoculatia _hex your fifth year? You walked around with bloody antlers on your head for two weeks because you didn't want Madam Pomfrey to heal you because knew she was a half-blood."

Rudolphus casts several arrow-shooting spell in succession that Artemis blocks, save for one. The lone arrow that makes it through her shield hits Artemis in the left shoulder rendering the arm temporarily useless.

"Artemis!" Hermione shouts as she sees the arrow hit her god-mother. The young witch starts to run towards the older woman again, but falls backwards as she hits a shield designed to keep others from interfering between the two parties. Hermione beats on the shield but stops when she sees Artemis grin at her and shake her head.

Lestrange moves closer to the half-breed sorceress when he sees her fall to her knees. "I see you are just as dumb as before mutt," the wizard sneers as he pushes his boot against Artemis's chest causes her to fall onto her back. "Don't you know that filth like you never wins? We will cleanse the wizarding world from all half-breeds, mud-bloods, and we might even take out the half-bloods too. We haven't decided yet on the last one, but once you are all gone, the magical community can take a deep freeing breath because all the filth has been washed from its body. _Crucio!"_

Thecurse hits Artemis causes her to bite her lip and tongue from the pain. Once Lestrange lets up on the curse, the witch starts to laugh causing him to step away from her and look about nervously towards Lucius's direction. Lucius's eyes widen as he stares at the scene before him but continues to stay out of the fight. Taking her right hand, Artemis wipes her chin and looks at the blood on her fingertips. Rolling over onto her right side, she spits out the blood that has filled her mouth and continues to laugh while she struggles to her feet. "You shouldn't have done that Rudolphus," she mutters as she gingerly grasps the arrow sticking out of her shoulder and quickly pulls it out. Spitting out more blood, she throws the arrow down on the ground puts her right hand to her shoulder. Brilliant white light flashes from her fingertips causing the wound to heal. "Never use an Unforgivable on a half-breed without first knowing which would work properly."

She quickly takes her hand away from her shoulder and points it at Rudolphus who suddenly starts convulsing. Blood starts running from his eyes, nose and mouth before he falls to the ground lifeless. Lucius Malfoy's eyes widen in disgust and he turns to run towards the forest but instead runs into the shield Artemis had erected beforehand, breaking his nose in the process. "Did you enjoy that little display, Lucius?" The witch questions as she walks towards the blond pure-blood. "It is a spell of my own creation," she continues as she stops right in front of the Malfoy scion. "It's a rather nasty spell that is somewhat similar to a _Crucio, _but it literally boils the blood inside the victim. The blood heats up so fast that it starts to bubble inside the person veins and it has nowhere else to go, so it explodes the veins and capillaries until it has to find a way out of the body... which is through any orifice it can find. Be glad that I only used a minor version of it, otherwise we would both be covered in Rudolphus's blood."

Lucius cringes away from the witch and scratches at the shield causing his fingertips to bleed at the failed attempt of escape. "Please... Mercy..." he whimpers as he holds his battered hands in front of his face.

"Mercy?! You are asking me for mercy? Did you show Narcissa mercy after she tried to save Bella from being _Imperiused_? Did you show Draco mercy when he didn't kill Albus on the Astronomy Tower?" Artemis questions as she paces in front of Lucius. "No you didn't! You beat them within an inch of their lives! If Bellatrix didn't intervene all those times, they would have perished! Even while under the _Imperius _curse, her first instinct was to protect her family. You make me sick! You don't deserve mercy! You deserve the exact punishment that Rudolphus incurred." The witch raises her hands out in front of her and takes a deep ragged breath. "All this time that I have known you, you have been nothing more than a thorn in my side. You tried to turn Narcissa against her sisters and ruined any chance for Bellatrix to have a normal life away from her Dark Arts practising father. You ruined everything! You... you..." Artemis starts to lose her balance and her eyes roll back in her head.

"Artemis!" Minerva exclaims as she watches her aunt fall to the ground. She walks towards the shield with her hand out so she doesn't hit the shield, when she doesn't feel resistance she rushes, Hermione at her side, over to Artemis. "Lucius, don't move a muscle!" Minerva shouts as she lifts her wand in Lucius's direction and casts a quick _Incarcerous _spell to keep him from running away after the shield disappeared. As she kneel down beside her aunt, the headmistress quickly casts several healing spells on the unconscious witch before the latent effects of the _Cruiciatus _curse killed her.

The headmistress sighs as she slowly lowers her wand from Artemis. "This is all I can do for her right now, Hermione," the older woman says with a shaky voice. Turning to face the younger witch fully, Minerva grasps Hermione's shoulders. "I am going to need you to protect her, okay? She will be unconscious for only a few more minutes. Protect her in any way possible."

"I promise, Professor," Hermione mutters as she looks at her god-mother laying on the ground. "Where are you going?" The younger witch questions as she looks back to Minerva.

"I am taking Lucius to Kingsley," the older witch replies as she leaves Hermione's side and grasps the wizard by the collar of his robes. "Hagrid and Filius have been trying to take out the ex-Death-Eaters with stunners and similar spells so once this is all over, they can be placed back into Azkaban." Glancing back at her aunt's lithe frame on the ground, Minerva shakes her head. "I know my aunt will stop at nothing to kill every single one of them, but we must not allow that to happen. Even though she is justified, it will be seen as a murder since she is a half-breed though it is only an act of self-preservation.

"There is a lot going on in the Ministry as we speak, Hermione," Minerva continues. "Kingsley, Arthur Weasley and several others have been working behind Dolores's back trying to oust her from her position. They nearly had accomplished this task when Potter's patronus had been sent to her. They are racing to get everyone involved now and it will hopefully be a matter of time before the Aurors come to round up the rest of these fugitives as well as Umbridge." Minerva stops and frowns when she sees a worried look cross the younger witch's face as the witch stares down at the ground. "We mustn't give up hope, Hermione. Hope is all we have at this point. Please, I beg you, make sure to keep Artemis safe."

"I promise, Professor McGonagall. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! Work has been somewhat hectic as of late and I wasn't able to find the time to finish this chapter until now. As I mentioned before, this story is winding down soon. I am going to miss this story, but I do still have other stories that are not finished on this site, plus I have several ideas for other stories. I would like to thank everyone who favourited or followed this story! I was a little worried about the last chapter since it did not receive the response I was hoping for... that is also part of the reason I waited on this chapter as well. I almost felt as though I should give up this story, but since it is nearly over, I guess I should finish it. But enough about that... on to the chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Hermione sits on the ground, wand in hand, beside her still unconscious god-mother. After Minerva had left, the younger witch quickly erected a barrier shield over her and Artemis so none of the remaining ex-Death-Eaters could harm them while Artemis regained her strength. The young woman watches as the professors and a few centaurs battle the invading forces in the dreary autumn evening. Suddenly a low groan startles Hermione causing her to remember her god-mother beside her.<p>

"What happened?" Artemis asks as she sits up and stretches.

"Rudolphus used the _Cruiciatus _curse on you," Hermione replies as she turns to help Artemis to her feet.

"I'll kill him!" she exclaims as she dusts herself off and snaps her fingers causing the shield to vanish. "What?" Artemis asks when she sees Hermione worrying her bottom lip.

"You already did," the younger witch replies as she looks down at the half-breed woman. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"Never better," Artemis says with a smirk. "I guess I was running on automatic when I did that. Sorry if me not remembering worried you. It happens often when I am hit with a _Cruiciatus _and do not get immediate treatment." The older witch stares out across the grounds and watches the battle. "I need to help them," she mutters to herself as she starts walking towards the battleground.

"Don't," Hermione pleads as she gently grabs a hold of Artemis's shoulder. "What if it happens again?"

"I have no choice," the older witch replies sullenly. "I am the reason that Dolores and her people are here, so I can not back out now."

"Then I am coming with you."

Artemis looks back at Hermione. "No. Go back inside the castle. Hide in my quarters or hide in yours. This isn't the sort of place you should be."

Hermione crosses her arms and stares at her god-mother. "I belong here just as much as you do, Artemis." She uncrosses her arms and gestures towards the group of Death-Eaters that had noticed them standing there. "These people were after me for years and I did battle many of them last year here at Hogwarts and the year before that in the Department of Mysteries." She pauses momentarily to block a hex that was heading their way. "I am more than capable, as you can see."

Artemis sighs and nods her head in consent causing Hermione to smirk at the small victory. "Come," Artemis says as she starts walking towards the skirmish.

The younger woman follows the other witch and watches as the fighting draws closer. Artemis notices Rookwood point his wand in their direction and quickly raises her hands to block the curse that shoots in their direction. "Why are Filius and Hagrid only stunning these people? It is a mistake to allow these invaders to live. It could only bring more trouble later."

"Minerva said we are to only incapacitate them until the Aurors arrive," Hermione responds as she casts a _Stupify _in Rookwood's direction.

"The Aurors?" Artemis huffs as she weaves her hands in a complex dance causing three Death-Eaters to turn to stone. "Take a good look, Hermione," The older witch continues as she brings her hands down in a sharp motion, cutting the air like a knife, causing the lumps of stone, that use to be human, to crumble into dust. "Who do you think that is fighting Septima on the far corner of the castle?" Hermione squints her eyes as the wind continues to howl around them and tries to discern the two figures in the distance. When the younger woman does not respond, the half-breed woman continues, "That is Dawlish. He is an Auror. An incompetent one, but an Auror none the less. We can not trust anyone. There are many within the Ministry that would quickly take up Dolores's mantle once this is all over. They all must be stopped. It will only get worse if it continues."

"But if we stop Umbridge..." Hermione is interrupted by a loud screeching howl from the distance. A centaur falls to the ground and is struggling to get back up when several members of the invading force join together to curse the poor creature.

"That was Firenze!" Artemis exclaims as she fires several hexes into the mob. Running towards the downed centaur, the half-elf's hands flare again as volleys of firebolts attack the witches and wizards that were harming Firenze. The firebolts strike home as the offenders frantically disperse trying vainly to put out their robes but the high winds only fan the flames higher.

The screams of the burning Death-Eaters do not quench Artemis's blood lust as she strides towards the cacophony of pain. Never taking her eyes off her fallen friend, the half-elf continues to rain spells upon the witches and wizards who had harmed Firenze. "You will not harm another half-breed, magical creature, muggle-born, or half-blood again!' Artemis screams at the remaining enemies and conjures a shield around the centaur.

Rookwood, Dolohov, and Yaxley appear in front of Artemis blocking her from reaching Firenze. "It looks as if the mutt decided to bring a mud-blood to help it fight," Yaxley states as he moves closer to the two women.

"You bastards!" Hermione shouts as she raises her wand to cast a spell.

Artemis reaches for her hand to stop her. "Don't." She stares at the three men and sneers. "They are mine! Go check on Firenze!"

"I can't leave you to fight all of them on your own," Hermione protests as she tries to raise her wand again.

"I said 'GO' Hermione!" Artemis shouts over the rising winds as ice cold rain starts to fall harshly around them.

The three men chuckle and watch as Hermione rushes over towards the centaur and is allowed entry into the barrier that surrounds him. "Do you really think you can defeat all three of us at once? You were right when you told the mud that we will always find a way to destroy your kind. Too bad you will not live to see how much better the world will be once your kind is gone."

"You will never win, Yaxley," Artemis retorts as she clenches her fists causing red sparks to crackle around them.

"We will see," Yaxley responds as he fires a wordless _Glacius _at the witch.

Artemis ducks out of the way and hits him with a _Sectumsepra. _Yaxley drops to the ground gasping in pain as his life blood pools around him. "I always wanted to do that to him," Artemis says to Dolohov with a smirk. "So who's next?"

The remaining two wizards ignore the cries of their fallen comrade and fire spell after spell at the witch in front of them. The professor dodges the onslaught with practised grace as she fires her own barrage of spells at her attackers. "I can keep this up all day and night, can you?" She taunts the two men as she rolls away from a boulder that Dolohov had levitated and thrown in her direction. The half-breed woman chuckles as she moves her hand in a slashing motion causing Rookwood to fall to the ground. "I think your curse works better when a person who is proficient in wordless magic casts it. Don't you Antonin?" She asks with a smile as Dolohov turns to look at the body of his companion on the muddy ground.

He grasps his wand tighter causing red sparks to fly from its tip. His rage and fear were apparent as he turns back to stare at the witch who had murdered both of his friends. "This is not over mutt!" He screams as he weaves a complicated spell causing the ground around him to quake and break apart. With a mighty heave, he forces all his magic towards Artemis. She watches with a smirk on her face as the spell rushes towards her. With a simple wave of her hand, she casts the spell back towards the man causing him to launch through the air backwards towards the Forbidden Forest.

Smiling to herself, Artemis mutters, "He should have never used one of my spells against me." The half-breed witch turns around quickly when she hears footsteps echoing closer to her on the cobblestone path. She lets out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding when she sees it is Hermione running towards her.

"Firenze is fine," Hermione says slightly out of breath. "He went back to the Forbidden Forest when he saw Dolohov fly in that direction. He wants to make sure that he does not bother us any more."

"The only way he would bother us again is if he used the _Arresto Momentum _spell, but I seriously doubt he was conscious enough to use it," Artemis states as she walks closer to her god-daughter. The rain had stopped during her fight with the three wizards, but the wind still howls about them causing their voices to carry away from the other.

"What sort of spell was that?" the younger witch asks as she pulls her robes closer to her body to fight off the chill.

"It is a spell of my own making," the older woman replies as she looks about the grounds for any other enemies that could strike. "It is sort of like a banishing spell, but with a bit more punch, so to say. I am just surprised that he knew of it. Bella must have taught some of them the spell when she was under the _Imperius Curse._" Artemis turns towards the castle. "Come, Hermione. Let's get out of this weather. I do not want you catching a cold out here."

As the two women make their way through the field of bodies in front of the castle, Artemis stops short and glances back towards the Forbidden Forest. "What wrong?" Hermione asks when she notices her god-mother wasn't beside her.

"I don't know exactly... I feel as though something is following us, but I can't tell what it is," Artemis says as her forehead wrinkles in concentration. Suddenly her eyes widen and she rushes towards Hermione, pushing the younger woman towards the castle. "Hurry! They are coming! Hurry inside now!"

"But..."

"Now! I won't tell you again!" Artemis shouts as she raises her hands in a defensive position as several dark forms, that blacken out the starry night, fly towards her from the depths of the forest. A loud cracking sound, similar to lightning, carries across the grounds on the wind and Artemis spins on her heels casting a quick spell at Hermione. The young witch closes her eyes to prepare herself from the spell, but quickly calms when she feels a warm presence surround her. Opening her eyes, Hermione sees a blue aura wrapped around her. She looks towards her god-mother and watches with growing dread and the scene that unfolds in front of her.

She recognises several Death-Eaters swarming around Artemis casting spells from all directions. Hermione cringes when she sees a few slicing spells pass through Artemis's defences. "Artemis!" She tries to scream but she couldn't open her mouth. Trying to move towards the battle to help the professor, Hermione realises she also can not move. Searching through her memories, she realises this must be the same sort of spell that Dumbledore had cast on Harry that dreadful day on the Astronomy Tower a couple of years back. Sighing in defeat and frustration, Hermione watches with growing trepidation as Artemis falls to one knee. Tears start to stream down her face as thoughts of losing her god-mother flood her mind. Just when Hermione thought that it could possibly be all over for Artemis, she sees the half-breed witch pound both fists onto the cobblestone path causing a whirlwind of earth and stone to circle around her. The cyclone widens as she slowly makes her way to her feet. Hermione watches in awe as Artemis weaves her hands in a complex dance, causing lightning to crash down from the skies. The half wood-elf lets out a scream as she throws her arms out as if embracing the chaos that circled around her. The smell of ozone and the brilliant flash of white makes Hermione close her eyes and hold her breath to the scene before her. The sound that followed makes Hermione wish she could cover her ears as the cacophony of thousands of thunderclaps invade her ears.

Several moments pass before Hermione realises that her hearing has returned and that she could hear the winds whip around her. Opening her eyes, she notices the blue hue has gone and that she could finally move. The young woman searches the grounds looking for her god-mother when she sees a barely moving body on the ground. Hermione readies her wand in case it is a Death-Eater, but quickly stores it away when she hears sobs coming from the slumped form. "Artemis," Hermione whispers, afraid her voice would cause the woman harm after what she had just endured. She watches as the half-breed woman lifts herself up on shaking arms and lets out a heart-breaking sob. She watches as the lithe witch slowly stands up on weakened legs and lets out another scream. This time, Hermione realises that the screams were not that of pain, but of rage.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for favouriting, following and reviewing this story! I know I said that it was only going to be a few more chapters, and that is still the case, but with recent ideas, it might just be a little bit longer than I anticipated! Now, to answer a question I had been asked by Ninlhil.- Do I not like Harry Potter or am I giving him PTSD? Well, it is a mixture of both actually. I really think Harry is a prat. There are several reasons as to why I think so, but suffice it to say that one of the main reasons is because (I feel) he never really understood that he wasn't the only one that was harmed by the rise of the Dark-Lord. But most of what I am doing to him reflects on what has occurred to him in his past. Every single year the lad and his friends went through some pretty harrowing events, so of course he would feel that this year is no different. So, yes... I am giving him PTSD. And to guest reviewer Chris- Merci beaucoup! And finally... on to the chapter! :)**_

* * *

><p>The freezing temperatures could not temper the fury she felt deep inside her soul. Tormented cries of anguish fill the midnight's starry sky as the reddish-blonde haired witch falls to the ground; her body weak from the recent battle with several groups of ex-Death-Eaters turned Aurors.<p>

"Artemis!" Hermione cries out as she rushes over to her godmother and helps her to her feet, "Are you all-right?"

"T-they took her!" Artemis stutters out brokenly through sobs.

"Who did they take?" Hermione questions, though quickening dread fills her heart when she realises that there is only one person who disappearance would cause the half-breed woman such pain.

"My love! My angel! That bitch will pay for whatever harm she causes Bella! She will pay ten times over, I swear!" the older witch seethes as red sparks flash about her fingertips like lightning.

Suddenly, realisation crosses Artemis's face. "Where is Potter?" She disengages herself from the brunette's supporting grasp and stalks around the grounds.

Wrapping her robes tightly around her, Hermione shivers; the adrenaline of the battle finally seeped out of her body, "What do you mean, 'Where is Potter?' He was with Andromeda and Luna in the Room of Requirement before the battle broke out. He should still be with them now. You should remember that, you sent him there with them."

"Shit, I hope they are okay." Racing back to her god-daughter, Artemis grabs hold of Hermione's arm and, without warning, turns on the spot, Apparating them both back to her quarters inside Hogwarts. Letting go of the younger woman's arm, the half-breed takes a deep breath, "Stay here Hermione. I can't lose both of you tonight. I will get Bella back, but I can't worry about you not being safe either."

Artemis turns to leave the room to head to the Room of Requirement when Hermione stops her, "How did you do that? According to _Hogwarts: A History..._"

"Half-breed, remember?" the older woman states with a quick smile that turns serious just as suddenly as it had appeared. "That is one of the reasons Umbridge hates half-breeds so much, she can't contain us like regular witches and wizards, except with extreme measures like she did to me, but now is not the time, Hermione." She places a hand on the brunette's shoulder after a slight pause and looks directly into her eyes. "Now listen to me... I am going to the Come and Go Room. Under no circumstances are you to open the doors to my quarters. The door will be warded and only my blood is keyed to the wards. I will _Apparate_ back inside with Andromeda and Luna. Then I will leave again to find Draco and Bella. Use the floo to contact Cissy. She had went back to the Manor to collect certain ingredients for potions that we do not have here. If my worst fears are correct, we will need them. Do you understand everything I am telling you?"

"Yes."

"Good," the half-breed wraps her arms around Hermione and hugs her fiercely. "You are like a daughter to me, dear. I wish Bella and I could have raised you like we wanted to when your mum passed away. You have made us both very proud. I love you and remember what I told you." Artemis releases the younger witch and races out the door.

Never before in her life had she ever had someone speak to her, that wasn't her adopted parents, with such parental love in their voice that it had momentarily left her speechless, but with the slamming of the door, she is roused out of her stupor and finds the words that she had wanted to speak before the older witch had left, "I love you too, Artemis."

* * *

><p>Artemis stands in front of the location where the door to the Room of Requirement is supposed to appear. With her eyes closed, she takes a deep, calming breath to clear her mind. Opening her eyes, she looks to each side of her to make sure no one is around then, with only thoughts of Andromeda and Luna in her mind, she paces in front of the spot three times. Suddenly a door appears in front of her and she breaths a sigh of relief, "They are alive!" she murmurs to herself as she rushes into the room. "Andy! Luna!" Artemis cries out as she searches the cavernous room.<p>

"Over here, Aunt Artemis!" Draco calls out from the back of the room.

Hearing the panic in the young man's voice, she bursts out into a full run, "I'm coming, Draco!"

_'He is not supposed to be here,' _she thinks to herself as she navigates the corridors of the long bookcases that had appeared when she had first brought Andromeda, Luna and Harry into this room. When she gets to the location that she had heard Draco call her from she slows her pace. "Draco, why are you..." The rest of her sentence dies at the back of her throat when she sees her nephew-to-be leaning over the body of Andromeda and Luna, barely conscious, propped up against the bookcase beside them; her left leg sitting at an awkward angle.

Rushing over to the three people, the half-breed woman bites back a cry of anguish as she sees the amount of blood covering Draco and Andromeda. "I-i... used the counter-curse, but Aunt Dromeda had lost a lot of blood already," the young wizard stutters out when he sees Artemis. "She is still breathing, but it is very light. Luna is okay though... I think she just passed out from the pain."

Artemis checks Andromeda and sighs with relief when she sees that the witch is still breathing, "Okay... we have to take them to my quarters, Draco. What I will need for you to do..." she stops mid-sentence when she notices that he is not paying attention. "Draco... Draco!" He turns towards her, his wand slightly raised. She looks into his eyes and sees a man who is scared out of his wits and is still living some sort of horrible battle inside his mind. She slowly reaches for him and touches his shoulder. "Come back to me, Draco... it is okay. I am here now, no one will harm any of you again, but I need you to listen to me. Pull yourself together..." She smiles as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Once he opens his eyes she sees the wild look has disappeared, "There's a good lad. Now, I am going to need you to help me okay?" Draco nods his head in acknowledgement. "Good. I am going to need you to help me take Andromeda and Luna to my quarters. Hermione is there and your mother should be there as well. We can not _Apparate_ there because of their injuries, so I will need you to carry Luna while I carry Andromeda."

"But how will you carry..."

"Feather-light spell, my dear, Draco... a feather-light spell will allow me to take her. Once there, I will need you to tell me what happened, okay? Hermione and your mum will be able to take care of Andy and Luna."

He sniffles and nods his head. "I'm ready Aunt Artemis." Draco stands up and walks over to the blonde witch who is passed out by the bookcase and gently takes her into his arms. Luna groans in protest at the pain that it causes her. "It's okay Luna, I am going to take you to Hermione and my mother, they will help you and Aunt Dromeda."

Artemis smiles as she hears him console the young Ravenclaw as she stares at the witch in front of her. The older witch feels a pang of grief for the witch that looks nearly identical to her lover. _'This could be Bella... somewhere in this castle, she could be lying somewhere like this... bleeding out... her life and our child's life slowly fading to the black abyss.' _She shakes her head roughly as she feels tears trek down her face, _'I can not do this to myself... I just can't. She is out there and she is alive. I know it!' _The half-breed quickly casts the feather-light spell and carefully picks Andromeda up from off the floor. Taking a deep breath she walks as quickly as she can without jostling the precious cargo in her hands and rushes to her quarters.

The group make it through the corridors without running into the anyone from the opposition but this does not calm the older witch's concerns. Only when they enter through the wards of her quarters does Artemis let out a sigh of relief.

"I started to get worried," Hermione's voice calls out from the kitchen. "Narcissa is here and I told her that you would..." the brunette's voice fails her as she sees the state of the group in front of her. "Oh my... Luna? Andromeda? What happened to them?"

"Now is not the time to break down, Hermione," Artemis says as she moves past her god-daughter with Andromeda still in her arms towards the sofa in the living area. "Cissy! Hurry! We need your help!"

Narcissa rushes out of the kitchen with her bag of potions in one hand and her wand, in the other. Transfiguring one of the high-back chairs into a cot, she looks towards her son. "Come Draco, set Luna down on the cot and help me with Andy, she will need our help more than Luna."

The blonde witch softly pushes past Artemis and almost recoils from the bloody sight of her older sister. Instantly her face transforms into the mask that Hermione remembers seeing whenever she would meet Narcissa before the end of the Second Wizarding War. Working quickly and efficiently, Narcissa opens the bag beside her and sets to work mixing several concoctions together before bending over her sister. Hermione starts when she feels an arm tug her toward the direction that her lover is. "I need your help dear," Artemis says quietly as she drops her hand and walks towards the younger blonde witch.

Hermione feels as if she is in auto-pilot as she walks towards the unconscious form of Luna. "Is she...?"

"She's fine Hermione. We just have to set her broken leg and let her rest," the half-breed witch says softly as she kneels on the floor to get a closer look at Luna's leg, "I am going to need you to hold her down, okay? She may be unconscious, but she will try to jerk away when I set her leg." Hermione nods her head and holds onto Luna's shoulders.

Artemis kneels beside the unconscious witch and softly places her hands over the break, she mutters a few incantations to determine how the leg was broken and what is the best method of fixing it. "Shit, it is bad," Artemis mutters to herself as she grabs Luna's leg and pulls it. Suddenly a loud snap resounds through the room, followed by a cry from Luna. "_Ferula," _the half-breed mumbles as a warm glow passes from her hands to the unconscious blonde's leg causing a splint and bandages to wrap around it.

"The break has been set, so there is nothing more we can do for her just yet," Artemis says softly as she stares at her god-daughter's tear-streaked face. "We should focus on helping Andromeda now."

"No," Narcissa says quietly as she quickly glances from her work with the potions. "You need to find my other sister, Artemis. She needs you more than Andromeda does." Narcissa stands up and gently sets a comforting hand on the half-breed witch's shoulder. Lowering her head enough to look Artemis in the eye, the youngest Black sister whispers, "Listen to me Artemis. I know it is hard for you to see Andy like this, but remember, it isn't Bella. They make look alike, but it isn't her. My oldest sister may be somewhere else in this castle surrounded by that lot of thieving scoundrels that Umbridge has set herself up with, and I can not allow you to let that continue. Bring back my sister, Artemis." Narcissa's face sets in a quiet resolution before she turns from the professor to continue helping her other sister.

"But what about the information you need, Aunt?" Draco asks as he turns from Andromeda and stares at Artemis.

"Your mum's right, Draco. I need to find Bella and I need to hurry," she says as she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She musters all her feelings for Bellatrix into a giant wave of emotions and _Apparates_ to the unknown. When she opens her eyes, Artemis sees that she at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She takes a deep breath as she slowly travels deeper into the forest being guided only by her feelings for the witch that was taken from her.


	24. Chapter 24

Artemis stops when she hears voices in the nearby clearing. Quietly transforming into her Animagus form, the half-breed witch stalks silently into the clearing. What she sees nearly causes her to attack, but she waits for the perfect moment.

"I will ask you again, Miss Black," Dolores says in a clipped voice. "Where is that mutt who has violated you?"

Blood drips from the side of her mouth as she tries to stare through blackened eyes at the witch dressed in horrible pink attire in front of her. "I think she is probably still killing the rest of your pathetic little Pure-Blood cronies. Then she will probably come for you next, hopefully she will bring the centaurs too."

Bellatrix's head whips to the side and a red hand-print forms on her cheek. She chuckles darkly. "You should have never did that."

"You insolent witch!" Umbridge exclaims as she shakes the sting out of her hand. "Maybe brute force isn't what you need, after all." Reaching inside her pocket, the Minister pulls out her wand. "Maybe we should try an entrail-expelling curse. That should loosen your tongue."

"NO!" Artemis screams as she quickly transforms from her Animagus. "You touch her again and I swear to the gods that I will kill you where you stand!"

A maniacal grin graces the Minister's lips. "Ah, there you are! Have you come to rescue this Blood-Traitor and the abomination growing inside her?"

"Let her go, Dolores. This is between you and me," the older witch growls as she moves closer towards Umbridge.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Dolores exclaims as she presses her wand to Bellatrix's throat.

"It's a trap, my love!" Bella gasps out as the tip of the wand pressed against her throat burns her.

"You just have to ruin the surprises, don't you?" Dolores grimaces as she tries to hold on to the struggling witch at her feet. "Now that you know this is a trap... what will you do, mutt?"

Artemis looks about her and sees the remaining former Death-Eaters circling in on them. Taking a deep breath she tries to steady the anger she feels welling inside of her. A smile flashes across her face causing Dolores to take a step back. "What will I do?!" She laughs openly causing the Death-Eaters to take a step back as well. "I will make you rue the day you ever decided to mess with me and mine, you bitch!" The half-breed witch _Dissapparates _into the night only to _Apparate _behind Umbridge. She pulls the Minister away from Bellatrix, her hands glowing hotly with a surplus of magic just waiting to be released. "I have waited for nearly twenty years to do this." Artemis's right hand moves closer to Dolores's face causing the Minister to flinch. Suddenly the smaller witch lets go of Umbridge and grabs her arm. Pain slices through every fibre of her being as she glances down at the flaming arrow that had lodged itself into her arm. Looking around to see who cast the spell, Artemis notices a small light floating towards them in the trees.

"I could have sworn I saw Harry go this way, Ron!" Ginny shouts as she stumbles through the darkness towards the group. "We just have to hurry before..." She stops as she runs into the clearing and sees the group before her.

"I should have known," Artemis seethes as she extinguishes the flames and pulls the arrow out of her arm. She stares at the group that surrounds her and stops at the shortest member of the gathering. "There you are," she sneers as she quickly moves forward and rips the hood off the person. "Harry Potter... you do realise your mother would be ashamed of you, don't you? Why are you doing this?"

Harry raises his wand and points it at Artemis's chest. "How dare you speak of my mum as if you knew her! Why am I doing this? Why! You are trying to take over the world! You _Imperiused _McGonagall, Hermione and Luna! You allied yourself with known Death-Eaters and tried to turn my other friends against me! That is why I am doing this! You need to be stopped before it is too late!"

"Pull your head out of your arse, Harry!" Artemis exclaims. She raises her hands and looks about at the other people around them. "Look around you! You are standing beside Death-Eaters... or former Death-Eaters, I should say. They are with Dolores and do not think for one moment she wasn't part of Voldemort's regime! She was a minor part, but still... she sent the Snatchers after you... after Hermione! You were Undesirable Number One for a reason, and the reason was her! She was in charge of that bit of work for the Ministry! How do you think she was able to keep the position of Madam Under-Secretary under his rule? And how do you think she was able to take the reigns before Kingsley was able to get a firm hold? She is who you need to loose your wrath upon, not me! I have never ever laid a finger upon you, all this time I was trying to help you." Artemis lowers her hands to her side and sighs. "I would never ever use an Unforgivable on my own niece... or my own god-daughter for that matter, Harry. I really wish you could see that. Let me save my family... you don't have to help me, just let me be."

Harry looks towards Bellatrix. A witch he has hated since his fifth year. A witch who was currently on the floor in a clearing, in the middle of the woods, defenceless, broken, and pregnant. "She's with child?" He questions aloud.

"Yes, that is why they must be destroyed, Mr. Potter," Dolores sneers. "We can not allow such an abomination to live within our world. It will pollute our society much like the Mudbloods have tainted us all. It will..."

"My mother was a Muggle-Born!" Harry snaps as he stares at the witch he had allied himself with.

"And that was unfortunate," Umbridge tuts as she paces slowly in the centre of the clearing. "You see what she had caused your father... nothing but death. He should have never married a Mudblood, if he didn't marry her, he would still be alive."

"You are wrong!" Bellatrix states suddenly as she tries to removes the restraints on her wrists. Artemis rushes towards her witch, but is stopped by a barrier that abruptly appears. The half-breed witch assumes that Dolores has learned from her little mistake before.

"Excuse me?" Dolores asks. Her sickly sweet demeanour causes Bellatrix to roll her eyes.

"Harry's parents died because of Voldemort, not because Lily was Muggle-Born! And you know this you sycophantic bitch! She died trying to protect him from the evil that was running rampant in our world because of people like you!" the dark witch seethes as she slowly rises from the cold ground. "I was forced into that life, but you welcomed it with open arms. Lily was my friend, though she was a few years below me while we were at Hogwarts, and the Ministry all sat back and did nothing while he nearly took over wizarding England."

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone," Umbridge snarls as she points her wand at Bellatrix. "As I recall, you sat back as well! You were a member of the Inner Circle. If it pained you so much, then why didn't you stop it?"

"What part of the _Imperius Curse _do you not understand, you twit!" the dark witch exclaims as she tries to undo the restraints again.

"Stop!" Harry shouts as he moves from the edge of the circle and stands by Artemis. The rest of the ex-Death-Eaters draw their wands causing the half-elf to place her hand on the wizard's forearm.

"Be careful, Harry," she states quietly. "We have to dispatch the rest of them as well as take care of Umbridge. Also, glad that you have finally seen reasoning." Artemis smiles softly when he turns to look at her.

"It took some time, but I now see what is right."

"Good to know, my boy," she says. Just as she was about to speak to Dolores, a crash resounds in the bushes behind them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouts as he emerges into the clearing. "I hate these woods... there is always something I can trip on in here."

"It is the forest, Ron," Ginny quips as she follows her brother. "I told you we should have probably just listened to Andromeda when we went to see Harry in the Room of Requirement. I think..." The red-haired witch stops mid-stride when she notices the group in front of them.

Artemis glares at the two intruders and back towards Harry. Grabbing his shirt she pulls him down so they are face to face."Did you harm Andy and Luna? Did you nearly kill them to make your escape?"

Bellatrix turns as she hears the words escape her lover's lips. "What happened to Andy? Tell me!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asks as he struggles to get out of Artemis's grip. "They were perfectly fine when I snuck out of the room under the invisibility cloak."

A laugh echoes loudly causing everyone to stop and turn towards Umbridge. "So you did manage to save them before coming out here! I was wondering if you would save them or if you would leave them to die to save her. Just like a dog... always attempting to please its masters. I had hoped it would have kept you away longer than it had. Maybe after this is all over, I will have my men finish what they had started. It would be fitting to see all of your little family share the same fate that you are about to endure."

"This ends tonight, Umbridge," Artemis states as she releases Harry from her grip and stares menacingly at the Minister. Her eyes glance to the side, where she sees the young wizard trying to adjust his shirt. _When I give the signal, I want you and the Weasleys to attack the rest of the Death-Eaters. They should be no match since I killed the best of the lot, which were not that great. _Harry stares at her with astonishment as he hears her voice ring in his head. _I thought Hermione told me that Severus had taught you Legilimency and Occlumency? _He stares at the ground and Artemis sighs. _I guess you never quite completed your training. No matter, you will understand the signal._

She walks towards the edge of the barrier again and speaks out loud to Dolores. "As I told you before, this is about you and me. Leave everyone else out of this. They have no part in any of this!"

"That's where you are wrong, mutt," Dolores states as she stares back at Artemis. "They allowed you to live. Allowed you to place this Pure-Blooded witch under some spell or another that allowed you to have your way with her. They were complacent and I am just rectifying their complacency."

Artemis gives an almost imperceptible hand gesture that causes Harry to slowly back out of the clearing and towards Ron and Ginny. "What are you..." Ron starts but is quickly muffled by his sister. He glares at her but she rolls her eyes and shakes her head. The three stalk silently in the bushes until they are far enough away from the group.

"Glad you understood, Ginny," Harry says with a smile.

"I learned both Legilimency and Occlumency at a young age. It made plotting pranks with Fred and George easier that way." The witch shrugs as her brother stares at her in astonishment.

"I am sure she will tell you all about it later, Ron, but right now we need to spread out to be able to help Artemis and Bellatrix," Harry says as he glances back towards the clearing. "Both seem to be pretty hurt, though neither of them would probably admit it."

"Do you really trust her, Harry," Ron asks as he stares at his friend. "I mean Bellatrix did kill Sirius after all."

"I am trying not to think about that," Harry says softly as he lowers his gaze to the ground. "She mentioned that she was under the _Imperius Curse_ and she also said his name... not the 'Dark-Lord', but Voldemort. I think she is telling the truth."

"I hope you are right, mate," Ron replies. "So how are we going to split up? There seems to be at least ten of them out there and they are all spread out in a circle surrounding the clearing. Ten against three doesn't seem like very good odds to me."

"Well, what if we helped you?" a voice asks in the darkness causing the three to jump.

"Hermione, I am so glad to hear your voice," Harry says when he realises whose voice it was.

The witch steps out of the darkness and smirks as she looks at the three people in front of her. "Glad to hear you pulled your head out of your arse, Harry. Let's just hope that you are happy to see the other people I have brought with me to help."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Author's Note: It has been quite some time since I have updated this story! And for that, I apologise. Other stories, plus work and life all added together to wreak havoc on this story! Also, add in to the mix, a huge brick wall had blocked any creative flow for this story! But, this chapter is finished! I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione glances towards the shadows and Draco, Narcissa, and Minerva appear. "Do you think this is enough people now?" Hermione asks as she stares at Harry.<p>

He stares at her for a moment before breaking into a smile. "I believe it is more than enough. Artemis said she had destroyed most of the more advanced fighters on their side."

"She has," Hermione states as she stares past the bushes into the clearing. "I was there when she battled Rudolphus and a few of the others. The others... were captured by Kingsley and the Aurors." She sighs as she turns back towards the rest of the group. "I just hope that we are not too late."

"Too late?" Ron asks. "What do you mean too late? You came in just enough time to help."

"She means too late for the baby," Minerva says quietly.

"Oh..." The ginger-haired wizard stares at the ground and bites his lip. "Then we must help them now!" He moves towards the clearing to try to help the two witches.  
>"Wait," Narcissa hisses as she reaches for his arm and pulls him back into the shadows. "We have to wait for their signal. Bellatrix knows we are here... so does Artemis, and my sister has a plan that might just work."<p>

"Mother, what should we do though?" Draco questions as he stares at her curiously.

"We split up and wait until one of them gives us a signal," Narcissa replies to her son. "We have to be quiet though, if anyone makes a sound, it may cause the Death-Eaters to shift their focus towards us instead of on the show between Artemis and Dolores, at least until the right moment." The older witch turns to the rest of the group and sighs. "We must move now. I think Artemis is about to try something soon."  
>The group splits up and slowly surrounds the outlying group of Death-Eaters. Artemis's extra keen sense of hearing picks up on the movement of the group and smiles to herself. "There is one thing I do not understand, Dolores... maybe you can help me understand it?"<p>

"What makes you think I would be able to help you understand anything? You are only half-human, so therefore, only retain half-human intelligence."

Artemis holds back the scathing comment that nearly rolled off her tongue to try a different approach. "I was just wondering why a half-blood like you would be so concerned with blood purity? I mean out of everyone in your group..." She points towards the Death-Eaters that were slowly closing in around her. "You are the only one who is not a Pure-blood, correct? I just often wonder what your followers think about such a thing."

"How dare you!" Dolores shouts as she steps away from Bellatrix towards Artemis. "I will have you know that I am related to the Selwyns! That line is untainted by any filth! It has remained so since..."

"And remained, as you call, "unsullied" until your mother married a muggle-born! I do not ever recall the name 'Umbridge' in the names of Pure-blood families."

A few Death-Eaters look about to their neighbours and grumble to each other. Their wands lower and they stare at Dolores as rage mars her face. "I wouldn't think you would know a Pure-blood name if it was painted on a wall with the words 'Pure-blood family' over it! You are nothing more than a beast with barely human intelligence, how you came so far in life is beyond me. Further more, if you think that they..."

"Artemis is right," a voice says from within the circle of Death-Eaters. The person throws the cloak from over their head and Dolores gasps when she sees Kingsley Shacklebolt step into the circle. The rest of the 'Death-Eaters' throw off their hoods and Artemis smiles when she sees Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur Weasley, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch, and a few other professors.

"Glad you found a way to shut her up, Kingsley," Artemis quips as she rushes over to Bellatrix and cuts the ropes with a knife that was hidden in her boot.

The wizard walks over towards Dolores and points his wand in her direction. "I was tired of hearing her bullshit about Pure-bloods. How are you two doing?"  
>"Better," Bellatrix says as she rubs her wrist. "I wish that you lot informed us that it was you instead a group of ex-Death-Eaters." She smiles as she feels Artemis's arms wrap around her waist.<p>

"We didn't want to risk Umbridge finding out that she was all alone out here." He turns towards the forest that surrounds the opening. "You all can come out now."

The group walk out into the opening and Narcissa and Hermione run over to the two witches standing in the centre. "You're all right!" Narcissa breathes out as soon as she reaches her sister.

"But of course, Cissy!" Bellatrix says with a smirk but it soon fades as her face scrunches in pain when she moves her shoulder.

"And the baby?" Minerva asks quietly as she moves to the group.

"She's fine, niece," Artemis beams as she still holds onto Bellatrix's stomach. "I can feel her kicking."

"This is not over!" Dolores shouts, breaking up the reunion. "I will find a way to get rid of you, mutt! I promise you this is not over!"

Shacklebolt rolls his eyes and uses an _Incarcerous _to imprison Umbridge. Hermione smirks as she casts a silencing spell on the witch. "I am surprised you didn't do this before Kingsley." Dolores tries vainly to yell at the group through the spell, though not a sound comes through.

Minerva looks closely at Bellatrix and Artemis and frowns. "We need to get you both back to the castle. Madam Pomfrey, do you think we can use the Infirmary Wing to make sure these two heal properly?"

"I do not see why not," the medi-witch says as she glances at the two women. "Did I also hear that there are two more people in need of medical assistance?"

"Yes," Hermione says as she bites her lower lip. Thoughts of Andromeda and Luna lying unconscious in her god-mothers' room crowd her mind. "Andy and Luna may need extra care. Cissy, Draco, and I helped them as much as we could... we made sure that they were both healed and resting before we came out to the forest, but there may be other injuries that we missed."

"Then I suggest we all go back to Hogwarts," Ron says as he starts walking towards the path. "What?" He turns around when he sees no one following him.

Minerva shakes her head and smiles as she watches the look of confusion spread on the young wizards face. "You are heading in the wrong direction, Master Weasley." She points over her shoulder. "That is the way to the castle."

Shacklebolt chuckles with the rest of the group as Ron's face turns as red as his hair. "I think I should head back to the Ministry." He grips Dolores by her shoulder and squeezes it slightly. "I have to deal with this one and the others that Aurors are holding on captive, but we will meet again." The wizard walks into the forest towards the Dissaparation point.

The rest of the group starts to head towards the castle when Molly and Arthur stop to face Artemis and Bellatrix. "I just want to say that I am sorry about what happened to you, Bella," Molly says as she moves closer to the dark-haired witch.

"Molly, you don't have to..."

"No, I do," she states cutting Bellatrix off mid-sentence. "I thought some really horrible things about you these past several years and I came close to killing you before in the Battle of Hogwarts. I should have known better than to believe you had gone dark. We were best friends when we were students here and I should have known that it wasn't really you when I heard what you had done to my brothers and to the Longbottoms. I should have remembered what Minerva had said when she brought Hermione back from Artemis's hiding place before. I was just so caught up..."

"Wait..." Harry says as he turns to face the Weasley matriarch. "You all knew Hermione when she was a baby?"

Arthur bites his lower lip and then sighs. "Yes, we did. Hermione's father was Molly's cousin. So we knew that his wife, Esmerelda was pregnant. Mind you, we were not close to Hermione's father..." The wizard shudders as he remembers the pure-blood fanatic that was Damien Prewett. "When Minerva brought Hermione back with her after Esmerelda died and Bellatrix was captured, we all suggested that it would be safer for Hermione to be adopted into the muggle world. Her father and the rest of the Death-Eaters would have been able to track her down in our world."

"Wait..." Ginny and Ronald say at the same time. "Hermione is related to us?!"

"Yes, I am," Hermione replies as she moves closer to the group. "I would have told you sooner, but everything kind of stopped me from being able to tell you. Artemis told me all about what happened to my mother and the incident that caused Bella to be _Imperiused_. I just hope that now things will go back to normal since Umbridge and her cronies will go to gaol."

Artemis winces as she moves closer to the young witch. "You know, I do believe things will be a lot better now that this is over." The half-breed woman looks up through the trees and sees the morning sun shining weakly in the sky. "Yes... I do believe things will start to look up now indeed."


	26. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: And here is the end of this tale! Kinda sad to see it go, to tell the truth! It was one of the first stories I had started when first becoming a member of the fanfic community, and I really did not want to end it honestly. I know it is a bit of a cliche, but is the best way to end this story. I had finished this right after writing the previous chapter. I wanted to stretch it out a bit more, but knew it was best to post it as soon as I had finished going over it one last time. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifteen years later...<strong>_

Apollo McGonagall-Black races towards the gleaming red train when he sees his cousin Scorpius Malfoy heading into the doorway. "Wait up little cousin," he shouts as he runs closer to the carriage.

"What have I told you about running, Apollo?" Artemis shouts causing the young wizard to stop in his tracks. "There is plenty of time for you to board the train. Now why don't you come back over here and say goodbye to me and your mum?"

The teen trudges back towards his mothers and sighs. "But mum, I'm in my fifth year now! Aren't I a little too old to be seen saying goodbye to my parents?" He runs his hand through his black shoulder-length hair causing one of his slightly pointed ears to peek through his locks.

"Nonsense, Apollo," Bellatrix tuts as she adjusts a giggling toddler on her hip. "Besides... you didn't say goodbye to Callisto. You know she will miss you terribly."

"Hug 'Pollo!" Callisto demands, her green eyes sparkling mischievously.

The young wizard smiles as he takes his younger sister into his arms and hugs her. "I will miss you, little one," he states as he playfully ruffles the little girl's curly auburn hair causing Callisto to giggle again. He stands up as he looks over his mothers' shoulders and stares into the distance.

Both witches turn around when they notice their son looking past them, they smile when they see a group of people walk towards them. "Hermione! Luna!" Bellatrix exclaims as she waves them over.

"We had hoped we would run into you two," Luna says with a smile. "Isabel was hoping she could ride in the same car as her cousins, Apollo and Scorpius."

The little girl in question moves from behind Hermione and edges closer to the two older witches. "Hi Aunt Artemis and Aunt Bella," she says quietly as she tries to hide in between them.

"She is just a little startled at all the people here at the train station," Hermione states with a smile as she watches Artemis kiss the top of Isabel's head.

"I think I would be a bit nervous too... also, considering this is her first year... I would be terrified," a feminine voice says from behind the group. They all turn around and watch as Narcissa and Andromeda make their way towards them. "Have any of you seen my son and grandson?" Narcissa asks as she looks about the train station searching desperately for the blonde wizards.

"We saw Scorpius board the train already," Apollo replies as he sets Callisto down and gives both witches hugs. "I haven't seen Uncle Draco though."

"Don't worry, Cissy," Andromeda says as she gently pats her sister's arm. "His wife is about to have a baby at any moment, he probably just dropped Scorpius off and headed back to St. Mungo's to be with her."

"He had us bring Scorpius," Harry replies as he joins the group along with Ron, Romilda, Cho and Ginny. "Pansy had just went into labour right before he was going to bring Scorpius to the station. Since we were bringing Fred and Lily we thought, why not?"

"Where are your children? We didn't see Fred and Lily when we got here," Artemis asks as she looks around for them.

Romilda laughs as she rests her hand lightly on Ron's shoulder. "Well, you should know how Fred is... he takes after his father. He raced over to the train and automatically harangued the old witch who pushes the treat cart. I just hope he doesn't go through all of his money before he even makes it to Hogwarts!"

The group laughs as Ron pouts at his wife's admission. "I know they all know me, but did you have to bring up my eating habits being passed on to our son?"

Ginny wipes the tears from her eyes as she tries to stop laughing. "I think Lily chased after him," she replies when she finally controls her giggles. She wraps her arm around Cho's waist and sighs. "It seems odd, you know? It feels just like yesterday that we were all fighting against Dolores and her stupid ideals."

Hermione nods her head in agreement as memories of that dreadful day flood her mind.

_The group pauses at the edge of the Forbidden Forest when they hear Artemis grunt in pain. Hermione is the first to turn around to see the half-breed sorceress fall to the ground. "Artemis!" She shouts as she runs towards the fallen witch. _

"_Hermione, please move" Madam Pomfrey says stiffly as she pushes past the young woman and kneels down beside the unconscious witch. "We have to get her to the Infirmary now," the medi-witch states sternly as she looks at the rest of the group. "She has had a lot of dark magic thrown at her and she is very weak. I am actually surprised she is still alive."_

_Bellatrix kneels down beside Madam Pomfrey, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please tell me you can save her!"_

"_I will do my best."_

"Oh, here she is now!" Ginny says knocking Hermione out of her musings. Lily Weasley-Chang runs towards her parents and wraps her arms around their waists.

"Mum! Can you believe Fred at seven pumpkin pasties in ten minutes?" She turns to her uncle and frowns. "I don't think he feels too good now. He ran towards the loo after eating them all and locked the door on me when I tried to make sure he was okay."

Romilda rolls her eyes and walks towards the train. "At least we all arrived early, otherwise, I would have to hear about this escapade from Minerva."

Artemis chuckles at the mention of her niece. "I could hear her now, 'Master Weasley needs to control his anxiety in other means than by eating excessively. Some of the house-elves spoke with me and insisted that I put the young wizard on a diet. They are worried that he will lessen the pantries more-so than any other student or professor in Hogwarts.'"

Bellatrix shakes her head and softly slaps her lover's shoulder. "Come now, Artemis, do not worry Ron and Romilda. You know they can not help the fact that their little boy is nervous about his first year! Do you forget Apollo's first year?"

"I remember!" Andromeda exclaims as she starts to chuckle. "He hide in the baggage car the whole ride and nearly scared poor Minerva when the train had arrived and she could not find him! She, Hagrid, and Filius spent hours looking for him, until at last they spotted him sitting in the corner of the carriage with his trunk and owl cage pulled around him so no one could see him. Luckily, it was Minerva who spotted him, otherwise he would still be sitting in there!"

"Ha. Ha." Apollo retorts, rolling his eyes in the process. "What did you expect me to do? I didn't know any of the children there and I was pulled away from my whole family!" He rubs his neck and continues, "I didn't realise that Aunt Minerva and all of mum's friends would be there though... even though my parents told me as much, I really didn't believe it."

Artemis smiles as she nudges her son in the stomach. "But you got better! And you surprised your whole family when you were placed in Gryffindor House. I guess all the time you spent with your Aunts and Uncles really affected your outcome!"

"As much fun as this all is..." Narcissa starts as she continues to look about nervously. "I must really check on my son. I really wished he had sent me a message... I would have been there instead of helping Andy see Teddy off for his final year."

"Oh go on, Cissy," Andromeda says as she pushes her younger sister towards the gates. "Who knows... maybe they will have a girl this time. You always wanted a little girl of your own!"

Narcissa turns back around and waves to the rest of the group before _Apparating _to St. Mungo's. The whistle on the engine blows loudly letting everyone know that it is departing soon. "All right, you lot," Artemis says sternly before looking at all the children in front of the group. "It is time for you all to board the train. I want you all to be on your best behaviour. It is your first year, so I know you will all be a bit nervous, but do not worry... your cousins, Teddy and Apollo, have been in Hogwarts for quite some time and they will be more than happy to help you with anything. Now go on... you don't want the train to take off without you!"

The children nod their heads in agreement and hug their respective parent before dashing off to the train. The large group of family members wave as the train starts slowly chugging away from the station. With a sigh, Bellatrix scoops up Callisto from the ground. "I can't believe that they are all so grown up," She murmurs to Artemis as she stares at Hermione, Harry, Luna, Ginny and Ron. "It feels just like yesterday that they were still in Hogwarts and that terrible nightmare of a day was upon us all."

Artemis wraps an arm around the dark-haired witch's waist. "I know what you mean... it seems odd that we all have come together after that year and still stay in touch with one another to the point that even our children are inseparable. Quite amazing actually."

"And we all have you to thank for it all," Bellatrix says with a smile as she leans down to gently kiss Artemis on the lips. She clears her throat to gain everyone's attention. Once everyone looks her way, she begins, "No use standing around here anymore... let's go welcome the new addition to the family!"


End file.
